Made For Each Other
by bossnbear
Summary: A Full Of Naughtie - Cutie Abhirika Fiction. Get in to enjoy the New World of ABHIRIKA. Right from their birth... Friendship to love... Possessive... Jealousy... Care... Concern... Romance... Every Feeling with a Naughty Shade. SMILE ASSURED.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi friends, I m happy to present my second abhirika.. I need all ur support again to take this story successfully.. I think I can expect this from all of u..**

 **So now lets start…**

Lady - beta tum mere ache bacche hai na. chalo mun kholo.

Little boy - nahi mujhe nahi khana.

lady - tum ab khana finish kardo mumma kal sham tujhe park leke jaungi.

Boy - nahi nahi nahi..

Lady - beta kyun pareshan karrahi ho mumma ko ?

Boy - mujhe papa chayiye..

Lady - papa aaj aajayengi beta. Tumariliye bahot sare gifts bhi leke ajayengi. Tum ab khao na..

The kid again nods no..

Lady - beta thorasa khao na.. dekho mumma aaj tumara favourite khana khilaunga.

Boy - uh hun..

Lady - theek hai. Mat khao. Mumma bhi nahi khayenge. Pata hai mumma ko kitna bhook lagi hai. Koi baat nahi. Main bhooki hi rehunga.

The kid went near his mother.

Boy - mumma ko bhook lagi hai. ?

mom- hmmm.

Boy - bahot bhook lagi hai. ?

mom- hmmm.

Boy - main mumma ko khiladunga ?

mom- nahi abhi nahi khayenge tho mumma bhi nahi khayengi.

Abhi - abhi gooboy.. aap khilado. Aaaaa

mom - yeh hui na baat.

She feeds him. The kid also feeds her with his small hands. Mother kissed his hands..

The door bell rangs.

Abhi - yeh papa aagayi papa aagayi.

The women opens the door and welcomed a man with a smile.

mom - aagayi aap. She hugged him. Jaldi millo apne ladla ko. Kab se tumara wait karraha hai. She holds his bags when abhi came running and holds his legs.

Abhi - papaaa.

Papa - he took him in his arms and kissed his fore head. arey mera sher kaisa hai.. ? mumma ko zyada pareshan tho nahi ki na ?

Abhi - nahi papa. Main mumma ko ( showing his fingers little in size ) itni chi bhi paleshan nahi kiya.. hai na mumma .

Mom - haan itni si nahi ( spreading her hands wide ) itna kiya …

Abhi - nahi papa chach.. mumma jhoot bolrahi thi.

Papa - haan pata hai mujhe . mera beta kitna samajhar bacche hai. Yeh abhi ka mumma ne hamesha bacche pe blame karti rehthi thi.. hai na ?

The kid nods his head.

Mom - in fake anger. Acha ab baap beta milgaya tho mumma ko kya kaam hai yahan. Main jaraha hun..

Papa - arey abhi mumma tho gussa hogaye.. mission manao ?

Abhi nods.

Papa - anita , abhi - mumma

She turned towards them.

They are standing holding their ears..

Abhi - cholly mumma .

Papa - sorry honey..

Mom - smiles dono ki dono nautanki ..

Abhi - claps and jumps. Ye michion manao chucess ( success )…

Abhi - papa abhi ka gift ?

Papa - making fake sad face. Arey yaar main tho bhoolgayithi..

Abhi - papa jhoot mat bholiye. Mujhe pata hai. Aapki pach hai mela gift. Aapka bag mein hoga . dikhao mujhe..

Papa - haan haan. Chalo dikhate hain.

He takes a box from his bag and

Papa - yeh lo abhi ka gift..

Abhi - opens his box excitedly and jumps happily , gun.. papa aapna becht abhi ka becht papa hai.

Mom - bacche ko koi aur gift le sakta na. yeh gun kyun.

Papa - kyunki mera beta ek din bade police officer banjayega. Ab se training chayiye na..

Mom - huh ! ek aap kami hai kya ? ab ek aur police officer chayiye kya is ghar ko ?

Papa - mere patni devi ab yeh baatien ko chodiye . mera pet pe thora rehem karo na.

Mom - smiles dono baap beta bilkul dramebaaz hai. Abhijeet chalo bahot time hogaya. Ab sojao.. kal school bhi jaana hai na

Abhi - theek hai mumma.. mera good night kiss.

Mom kissed his forehead.

Abhi - papa good night.

Papa - good night mera sher..

 **[ so u 've guessed right.. this is our hero s family.**

 **Father - mr . aravind srivastav inspector of police, Mumbai.**

 **Mother - mrs. Anita srivastav , house wife**

 **Kid - abhijeet srivastav. 3 yrs, kindergaten.**

 **Abhijeet is the naughty cutie only son of this couple. His father wants him to be brave police officer ]**

next day, abhi is playing outside his house. A lady and man came smiling.

Lady - mera tiger kya karrahi thi..?

Abhi - excitedly. Chocolate aunty, dawai uncal.. mumma chocolate aunty aagayi.

Anita came out hearing his voice.

Anita - arey nandini aao. Namaste bhaiya.

Man - Namaste bhabhiji..

Anita - ander aayiye na..

aravind too welcomed them.

aravind - aao nandini, aayiye praveen.

The man sat on couch holding abhi in his lap.

Nandini - forwarding, abhi yeh lo tumari favourite chocolate..

Abhi - do do chocolate. Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Nandhini - bhaiya bhabhi yeh aapkeliye.

Anita - sweets ? kuch khas khabar hai kya

Nandini - blushes . haan bhabhi. Main pregnant hun. Aaj hi confirm hui thi..

Abhi - cherishing his chocolate. Pendant ? yeh kya hota hai ?

Everybody laughs at his innocence.

Man - matlab tumari sath khelnekeliye ek chote baby aane wali thi..

Abhi - awww chote baby.. kab dawai uncal ?

Man - mmm 7 mahine tak wait karna padega ?

Abhi - 7 mahine ?

Man - haan 210 days.

Little abhi started counting his fingers. 1 2 3…. 10 he scratches his head confusingly.

Everybody laughs.

Anita - abhi tum jake khelo.

Abhi jumps from his lap and runs.

Anita - nandini yeh tho bahot ache khabar hai. Bahot khush hu main. Ek min main coffee lekar aati hun.

Nandini - main bhi aati hun bhabhi.

Both ladies went to kitchen.

Aravind - congratulations Praveen. Aapka responsibility aur zyada hoga ab.

Praveen - haan bhaiya sahi kaha apne.

Abhi enters crying, both ladies came out hearing his voice..

Anita - arey kya hua beta ?

Abhi - showing his knees. Main gir gayi. Dekhiye kitna khoon nikal raha hai..

Anita - abhi yeh tho chote se kharoch hi hai na. tum itni si baat ko ro rahi thi..

Nandini - chalo aunty dekhte hain. Seeing his knees, aww mere tiger ko chot lagi hai.. Praveen tiger ko dawai laga do na..

Praveen - tiger dikhao mujhe zara.. he sees and, arey yeh khoon nahi hai. Yeh tho tomato sauce hai.. ( fakely )

Abhi - nahi mujhe pata hai. Yeh khoon hi hai.

Praveen - acha . tho ab injection lagana padega.

Abhi - instantly nahi nahi. Yeh tomato sauce hi hai. Mujhe injechion nahi chayiye.

Nandini - aww baby. Uncle mazak karrahi thi. Yeh chote si kharoch hi hai, aunty ointment laga dega . jaldi theek hojayega. Theek hai ?

Abhi - wiping his eyes. Chach ?

Nandini - much.. bhabhi main abhi ko hamare ghar leke jaungi. Thodi der main mere tiger ki sath khelunga. Hai na tiger ?

Abhi nods.

Anika - haan haan leke jao apne ladla ko. To abhi, abhi zyada pareshan mat karna aunty ko , hmm ?

Abhi - hmm.

Praveen took him in his arms..

 **[ so this is our heroine s family. She is yet to born.**

 **Father - mr. Praveen kumar, doctor.**

 **Mother - mrs. Nandini kumar , house wife**

 **They stay next to abhi s house that is his neighbour.. they both love cute little abhi as their own child. Nandini always visits him with his favourite chocolate. So he calls her as chocolate aunty. As Praveen is a dr, he calls him as dawai uncle because he is the one who treats abhi when ill..**

 **A / N :**

 **U like it guys ?**

 **Leave a review. I ' ll decide it whether to continue or drop based on ur review..**

 **Come on hit the review option.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii readers, I' m happy that many of u liked this cute abhi, so here will be a more addition of our naughtie boy…**

Dr. Praveen house,

Praveen - nandini mujhe hospital se call aaya tha. Ek emergency hai. mujhe ab jaana hoga. Take care haan. Zyada kaam mat karna. Kaki aajayengi tho wo karlegi.

Nandini - aap chinta na karo Praveen. Main dhyaan rakhunga. Aur tho aur mere brave tiger hai na mere sath..

Abhi - showing his arms. Haan main hun.

Praveen - pulled his cheeks, good boy. Abhi ko kya chayiye ?uncle aate waqt leke aajaunga.

Abhi - mujhe kuch nahi chayiye. Aap chote baby keliye doll leke aayiye.

Praveen - chote baby ko aane mein bahot waqt hai beta. Tum batao tujhe kya chayiye.

Abhi - mujhe kuch nahi chayiye. Mele chath kafi toys hai. papa ne nu (new) gun bhi diya mujhe.

Nandini - Praveen aap bacche ko kuch nuts wagera leke aao. Main special dish banaunga abhi ko.

Praveen - hmm theek hai. bye tiger.

Abhi - waving his little hands. bye bye dawai uncal.

Nandini - chalo aunty ointment apply karta hun.

Abhi - hmm. Bahot dald hola hai.

Nandini - thodi der mein theek hojayega baccha. Applying ointment , ab dard nahi hai na.

Abhi - nods no. chocolate aunty mujhe pyaaz lagi hai.

Nandini - pyaaz lagi hai. ? aunty fresh juice banaunga. Abhi ko orange juice pasand hai na?

Abhi - hmm.

She made him sit on the kitchen counter

Nandini - tum hilna mat. Theek hai. she peels the orange which abhi is watching keenly at her work.

Abhi - mujhe bhi yeh karna hai.

Nandini - theek hai . yeh lo. But his tiny fingers couldn 't peel it. He turns the orange this way and that way, chocolate aunty mujhe nahi aata…

Nandini - koi baat nahi. Mujhe do. Main karlunga. Hmm. She put it in a juicer.

Abhi shuts his both ears with his palms.

Nandini - finish . Abhi ko kitna sweet chayiye ?

Abhi - zyada.

Nandini - zyada sweet khayegi tho tumari tooth jaldi toot jayega.

Abhi - uh hun. Nahi tootega. Abhi do do baal blush kalti thi. Abhi ka tooth bhi abhi jaise chtlong hai.

Nandini - acha abhi strong hai.

Abhi - shakes his head up and down.

Nandini - tho wo kaun hai jo thodi der pehle ro rahi thi.

Abhi - wo main nahi. Wo abhi ka chadow hai.

Nandini laughs. Mere baccha bahot intelligent hai..

Nandini - chalo yeh juice ready hai. she pours in a baby glass with a straw in it. Peelo.

Abhi - sipping it, aunty yeh bahot tachty hai. yummy. Finishing his drink, Licked his lips with tongue and wiped his mouth by the back of his palms.

Nandini washes his hands and mouth.

Nandini - abhi ab hum khelenge ?

Abhi - hmm

Nandini - kya khelna hai abhi ko ?

Abhi - mm hide and cheek..

Nandini - done. Tho first kaun hide karna hai.

Abhi - aap.

Nandini - ok. Close ur eyes.

Abhi closed his eyes with his little palms. He slowly moved his index finger to see where she is hiding. Counting , 1 2 3…

Nandini - abhi no cheating.

He closes his finger immediately. She hides herself behind the curtain.

Abhi - aunty main araha hun. He searches behind the couch, behind the door, near fridge, under bed , beneath the stairs. He couldn ' t find her. But our abhi is abhi . will he accept the failure? Never. He looks here and there thinking something. He suddenly fell down on ground , aaaaah.

Nandini - panics and came out . abhi kya hua baccha ?

Abhi - shouts and jumps. Yeeeee main jeet gaya jeet gaya..

Nandini - She softly pulled his ears. Aise koi karta hai ? aunty ko dara diya tumne.

Abhi - ha ha ha haaa.

Nandini - tum has rahe ho ?

Abhi - ha ha ha aaaa

His innocent laugh spread along the air, which is so soothing for nandini. For her abhi is not less than her own son. She has waited 4 long years to have her own baby due to some medical complicancies. These last three years of her life is the storage of most happy and beautiful moments with abhi. He is always the first priority in her prayer.

Nandini - abhi aunty kafi tired hai. we ' ll sit and play, ok ?

Abhi - chocolate aunty chote baby kab ayega ? mujhe uski chath khelna hai.

Nandini - thodi din wait karo..

Abhi - ab kahan hai wo ?

Nandini - aunty ki pet mein.

Abhi - pet mein ?

Nandini - hmmm.

He touched her belly.

Nandini - kya hua ?

Abhi - baby kaise aapke pet mein aaya ?

Nandini - at loss of words now, wo wo haan. God ne rakh diya.

Abhi - god ne ? wo kab aayi thi yahan ?

Nandini - raat tum sote waqt.

Abhi - wo mele ghal kyun nahi aaya ?

Nandini - wo pehele hi aayithi tumari ghar. Tujhe bhi god ne diya.

Abhi - thinking some thing, he touched his own small belly with his little palms. Mele pet mein koi baby nahi hai. kyun ?

Nandini pov - arey yaar. Main kaise bhoolgya yeh inspector ka khoon hai aur future police officer bhi. Ab se investigation shuru hogayi iski. lagta hai maine iski pehela witness hai. Baapre kitna sawal karta hai yeh ladka.

Abhi - aunty batayiye na

Nandini - wo girls ki pet mein hi hoga .

Abhi - tho nidhi ki pet mein bhi hoga ?

Nandini - aain ? yeh nidhi kaun hai ?

Abhi - mela fliend.

Nandini - girl friend ?

Abhi nods innocently.

She thought he will continue this question answer session so to divert him,

Nandini - abhi tum yeh batao. Tujhe girl baby chayiye aur boy baby ?

Abhi - boy nahi nahi gal.

Nandini - wo kyun ?

Abhi - innocently . wo nidhi hai na wo mele chath khelne nahi aya. Hamesha us lahul (rahul ) ki sath hi hai. tho mujhe gal fliend chayiye tab wo silf mele chath hi khelunga . wo silf mele fliend hoga. Main uski chath akele hi khelunga.. usey kisiko nahi dunga. Main hamesha uski chath hi lehunga.

Nandini - yeh rahul kaun hai. ?

Abhi - nidhi ka boy fliend.

Nandini hides her smile.

Nandini - acha theek hai. tum god se pray karo. He 'll give you a girl friend. Hmm ?

Abhi joined his hands and closed his eyes.

Abhi - god pleach mele liye ek gal fliend do na . silf mele liye. Main usey us nidhi ka lahul ki chath nahi chodunga. Plch god.

Who knows that god has listened his cute prayer. This innocent soul has no idea about his prayer is going to give his life. His life is gonna glow because of his this innocent prayer.

 **He is sincerely praying to get a playing partner . but** **god has planned to give him a beautiful life partner. Who else can change it when god himself decides it.**

 **A / N :**

 **Cho chweet na.. I enjoyed this session. What about you ?**

 **Review pl.**

 **There is another short romantic abhirika awaiting this new year. U want me to post it.. na na . only after ur reviews..**

 **Ha ha ha .. not black mailing u just a request.. leave a review hmm ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank u all readers and reviewers..**

 **Now go,**

5 th month of nandini pregnancy,

Nandini opens the door hearing the bell sound. Abhi jumps into her arms.

Abhi - chocolate aunty..

Nandini - hey tiger..

Anita - abhi dheere beta. Aunty ko lagjayegi.

Nandini - koi baat nahi bhabhi. Ander aayiye.

She carries little abhi in her arms.

Anita - nandini yel lo. Special dish specially for you.

Nandini - tasting it. Wow bhabhi you are the best. Ismein aam haina. Mere tho dil karta hai aise kuch khane ka. Aap mere dil ki baat cheenli. thank u so much bhabhi.

Anita - tum jo bhi chayiye mujhe batado. I ' ll made it for u. don't hesitate. Tum bas mere bacche ko dhyaan rakhna.

Nandini - smiling sure bhabhi.

Abhi - mumma wo kya hai. mujhe bhi wo chayiye.

Anita - wo aunty keliye beta. Tum usey pasand nahi karte.

Abhi - mmm mujhe chayiye.

Anita - abhi zid mat karo.

Abhi kicks his legs on the floor.

Abhi - mujhe chayiye chayiye chayiye….

Anita - nahi abhi.

Abhi crossed his arms around his chest.

Abhi - jao. Main aapse baat nahi kalunga.

Nandini laughs.

Anita - yeh abhi na hamesha ziddi hai iski. Iski size ko dekho. Itni si hai lekin gussa tho hamesha iski naak pe baitha hua hai.

Forwarding some to him, yeh lo. taste karo . Mujhe kya. Main bhi dekhunga tumari chehra ko.

Tasting it his face showed multiple reaction. His mother laughs at his reaction. He is making face. Nandini too laughs at this. He spits it.

Abhi - chi chi.. he closes his both ears as it contains the flavour of unripen mango. Chi chi chi.

Anita - maine kaha na tum usey pasand nahi karte. Bas imitating him , mujhe chayiye chayiye chayiye. Forwarding some more, aur khayengi ?

Abhi took back steps, nahi. Chi yeh gandi hai.

Both ladies laugh at him.

Anita - yeh lo. Pani piyo..

7 th month,

Anita - nandini aaj tumari checkup haina. Doctor ne kya kaha.

Nandini - sab normal hai bhabhi. Baby growth bhi normal hai. kuch aur medicines prescribe kiya hai. aur diet main thora change. Ouchh..

Anita - kya hua?

Nandini - baby kick marraha hai bhabhi. Yeh dekhiye. She hold her hands near her tummy and made her feel it.

Anita - haan nandini.

Nandini calls abhi who is playing running here and there. Abhi came near her with his invisible bike..

Nandini keeps his palms on her belly, abhi yeh dekho tumari friend ne kick marraha hai mujhe.

Abhi - kick ? baby ko kalate bhi aati hai kya ?

Nandini - looked him amazed. Tujhe karate ki bare mein kaise pata.

Abhi - papa ne seekha mujhe.

Nandini - bhabhi lagta hai bhaiya ne abhi se training shuru kardi iski.

Anita - tum pucho mat. Yeh uski dream tho hai.

Abhi - baby kyun mallaha hai chocolate aunty ?

Nandini - tum khud pucho baby se.

Abhi - to the baby. Chote Baby tum kyun mallaha hai aunty ko ?

Nandini - tum usey kaho, main tumari friend hun. Main tujhe dekhnekeliye wait karraha hun. Jaldi aajao.

Abhi repeats it. - chote baby, jaldi aajao. Main tumali fliend hun. Main tumaliliye wait kallaha hun.

Feeling the kick again, ah baby philse kick mallaha hai.

Nandini - wo kehraha hai ki, abhi mera friend, thora sabar rakho. Main jaldi aajaunga.

Abhi - chote baby mere pach itna toys hai. tum jaldi aajao. Hum uski chath klelengi.

Again nandini feels a kick, arey abhi tumari friend tho sab sun raha hai. this way abhi is conversing with his unseen friend who also responds to him by kicking the mother.

She shows him the ultra sound picture to him. Abhi yeh dekho. Yeh hai tumari friend.

he laughs looking at the picture,

abhi - ha ha ha ha….

Anita - arey kya hua ? achanaq has kyun rahe ho tum.

Abhi - ha ha ha…. Baby ko baal hi nahi hai. ha ha ha ha mere dekho. Kitna baal hai mujhe. ha ha ha...

Anita - abhi bahot shaitani hogayi tum. tum tumari friend ko aise nakal utarahe ho..

But does he know the same hair will make him go crazy one day…. ? ! !

At her last stage of pregnancy,

Praveen - next week due date hai. mujhe sabar nahi ho raha hai.

Anita - haan bhaiya. Hum sab bhi bahot excited hai. yeh 6 din pata nahi kaise guzarega..

Praveen - abhi tumari friend 6 din me aane wale hai.

Abhi - counted his fingers. 1 2 . . 6. Yeee mele fliend alaha hai. he runs into his room and came out dragging a big bag which contains toys and other play things.

Aravind - abhi yeh bag ko kahan leke jarahe ho beta.

Abhi - kahin nahin. Yeh chab chote baby keliye. Main uski chath khelna hai na.

Anita - yeh lo. Hum se bhi zyada jaldi iski.

Last day of pregnancy,

Nandini was sitting in abhi s room reading novel also patting abhi slowly who is enjoying in dream land. To avoid the risk , Anita brought nandini to her home as her due date is nearing… anita is working in the kitchen.

Suddenly nandini feels pain.

Nandini - ahh maa.. bhabhiiii… she hold her belly in pain..

Anita put off the stove and ran to the room hearing her voice.. kya hua nandini..?

Nandini - bhabhi aah pain shuru hogayi..

Anita jumps into action immediately. She called for the ambulance which reached in 7 mins.. meanwhile she informed aravind and Praveen too. She carries abhi along with her and went in the ambulance . she put abhi in her shoulder patting his back who is getting disturbed by the sudden hustle bustle also murmuring a silent prayer..

They reached hospital where dr took her in emergency. Abhi is sleeping peacefully in her mother shoulders. Aravind and Praveen reached in hurry burry.. aravind took abhi in his arms . all were praying silently..

After around 40 mins , dr came out and wished Praveen.

Dr - congratulation mr. Praveen , u are gifted with a baby girl.. both baby and mother is healthy . We ' ll shift them in normal ward in less than an hour. U may see them then..

Praveen - happily thank u so much dr..

Nurse informed after shifting nandini and baby in room. Every one entered in the room now abhi also awaken..

Praveen sat beside nandini holding his daughter in arms. Both were looking so happy.

Anita look at the baby - nandini baby bilkul tumari jaise hai. uski aankh, naak bilkul tumari jaise..

Everyone was busy with the new born that they forget our abhi.. abhi is very curious to see his girlfriend. but no one is showing him the baby. He stood silently with tears forming in his expressive eyes . now baby is in anita arms..

Nandini noticed her little tiger - abhi tum chote baby ko nahi dekhna chata kya?

Abhi - sadly , koi mujhe dikha nahi raha hai…

Anita - aww sorry beta.. she bend little with the baby so that abhi could see her.

Abhi took a first look at her little cute girl friend.. his lips curved into a sweet innocent smile.. he touched the baby cheeks with his index finger very cautiously not to hurt her and pulled his hand back immediately amazed..

Anita - kya hua abhi ?

Abhi - mumma chote baby kitna choft hai. mujhe bhi baby ko uthna hai.

Anita - nahi beta. Ab baby bahot chote haina. Tum usey handle nahi kar sakthi.

Abhi - nahi main dhyaan lakhunga . Mujhe chote baby ko uthna hai..

Anita - abhi zid mat karo. Tum aise hi dekho baby ko.

Abhi s face fell down.

Anita gave the baby to nandini.

Nandini - abhi idher aa aunty ki pass.

He moved near the bed slowly.. Praveen made him sit beside her on bed.

Nandini - tum baby ko apne goud mein lena chati hai ?

Abhi nodded his head..

Nandini - ok now fold your legs.

Abhi sat folding his legs. . nadini carefully placed the baby on his lap with one hand holding the baby neck cautiously..

Abhi s face brightened up. He hold the baby s fingers where the baby also hold his little finger in her fist tightly.

Abhi - aunty baby aankh kyun khul nahi raha hai.

Nandini - wo so raha hai bacche.

But it seems the baby heard his query. It slowly moved her tiny hands and tiny legs showing that she is waking up.

Abhi got excited, aunty baby jaggayi…

Baby opens her eyes slowly and yawns. The first face she saw was abhi. Baby kicks her legs in air and moved her hands near his chest. Might be she too was happy seeing her little boy friend. Anita hold the baby for support as she is continuously moving..

Abhi - chote baby main abhi hun. Main tumali fliend..

Baby holds his fingers tightly in her fists. She was enjoying his company and showing it by continuously kicking her legs in air.. everybody was silently witnessing the happening with a soothing smile on their lips.

Aravind - Praveen bacche ko kya naam sochliya aapne. ?

Praveen looks at nandini who says - hum do theen naam sochke rakh diya bhaiya. Magar finalise nahi hua. Thinking something,

Nandini - abhi aunty theen naam batathi hun. Tum usmein ek select karo, hmm ?

Abhi nodded.

Nandini - maanasi , tarika , mayuri.

Abhi - talika..

Praveen - wah ! abhi ka choice best hai. tho abi se chote baby ka naam tarika hai.

Anita - abhi baby ki kaan pe theen baar dheere uski naam bolo

Abhi bent to her ears and whispered slowly in her ears - talika talika talika..

 **[ chote abhi wish to say something to readers..**

 **Abhi - ( holding chote tarika s hands ) aap sab ko mele aul chote talika ki talaf se HAPPY NU YEAL.. ]**

 **A / N :**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR FRIENDS….. make a good resolution and try to follow it.. thank u all once again for ur support… love u all.. take care. Enjoy and byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…..**

 **next update will be on monday ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi friends, hold ur breath and tears for some minutes while reading this chapter. ..**

Tarika has become the part and parcel of abhi ' s life. His day starts with tarika and ends with tarika. He is mostly seen in his chocolate aunty home with his little girl friend. Abhi would be there in every page of tarika ' s growth book. Her first try to sit , she first crawl towards abhi , she learnt to walk holding abhi ' s hand on one side and nandini ' s hand on other. Abhi would cry for no reason when tarika cries, even after she stops crying, abhi s sobbing will continue.. she would clap her hands and laugh when abhi talks non stop to her, only god knows what she understood. The first word she spoke was ati ( abhi ) . both the family would be incomplete without these two children. They both had two mothers and two fathers. Love pours from every side to them. They were happily growing without knowing about any hardships of life .

Tarika resumed going to school. Her parents were scared of how she would tackle her first day. But to their surprise she went more excitedly because her abhi is with her. Yes she is endorsed in the same school with abhi. Abhi would go and take care of her during his leisure hours even though he is not matured enough. Their friendship is getting stronger with their growth.

Abhi is 7 yrs now and tarika is 4 years.

Both were playing in abhi s garden. Abhi s garden ? yes . he has developed interest in gardening of flowers because tarika is always fond of beautiful orchids. Abhi demanded his father to make one for him so that he can make her happy. Both were watering the plants when tarika shouts in excitement .

tarika - abhi buttelfly….

She jumps in excitement seeing the multi coloured beautiful butterfly and runs behind it to catch it. it is out of reach from her hand due to her height.

Tarika - abhi wo buttelfly mujhe chayiye..

Abhi - hmm tum yahi pe rukho. Main pakad tha hun usey.

He also ran behind it but it is faster enough to fly far higher than his height too..

Tarika - shouting abhi pakado..

Abhi - haan haan. Wait..

It rested on a tree near the staircase of his house. So he too climbed the stairs and try to catch the butterfly but his leg slipped and he fell from the stairs on his back. His head hit with the floor badly creating an injury . blood is oozing non stop from the back of his head.

The poor little tarika shouts like anything hearing which anita and aravind came running.

Anita - tarika kya hua bacche ? looking around , abhi kaha hai ?

Tarika points her finger in one direction crying by seeing which anita and aravind heart stopped beating.

Abhi is lying in his own pool of blood unable to move . his eyes ready to close anytime. His hands trying to hold his mother. Abhi could not even cry in pain.

Anita ran towards him screaming - abhi abhi kya hua baccha.? Haan . she took him in her lap, abhi mujhe dekho mumma ko dekho beta. Abhi eyes were half closed. Abhi aankhe kholo. Kuch nahi hoga tujhe. Mumma hai na haan. Kuch nahi hoga.

Aravind patted his cheeks, abhi papa ko dekho , mere sher ko kya hua. ? yeh dekho mujhe. Abhi aankhe band mat karna. Khuli rakho. Kuch nahi hoga tujhe. Papa hai na tumari sath.

Abhi s body jerked. He tries to talk but his pain doesnot allows a word from his mouth. His eyes closed fully . anita and aravind screamed , abhi? Abhijeet ?

Where tarika understanding nothing was crying with voice . nandini also came running from her house hearing the screaming voice and tarika crying sound. She stopped on her tracks seeing her tiger bleeding badly and fighting for his life. She came out of shock by the pull of tarika , maa abhi ko ka hua ? wo uth nahi laha hai maa. Aap bulao na usey. Maa aap abhi ko bulao na..

She ran near them ,

Nandini - bha bhabhi kya hua haan abhi aise.

Anita cried louder hugging her son, nandini mere bacche ko dekho. Wo aankh khul nahi raha hai. tum bulao na usey. Mere bacche ko bulao na tum. wo tumari aawaz ko sun kar zaroor uthega. Bulao usey.

Nandini - patting his cheeks, abhi ? dekho chocolate aunty ko. Mere tiger ache bacche hai na. aankhen khulo beta. Abhi ? her voice choked.

Aravind realizing the situation took him in his arms and ran towards the car,

Nandini - bhaiya aap jaldi abhi ko hospital lejayiye. Main Praveen ko inform kardunga.

Praveen - jaldi karo nandini pl..

Anita crying seeing her lap and hands which is wet with her own life ' s blood.

Nandini - controlling her choking voice and tears , bhabhi abhi ko kuch nahi hoga. Aap himmat rakhiye. Kuch nahi hoga hamare abhi ko. Aap jaldi jayiye..

Nandini made her sit on the back seat of car holding abhi head in her lap. Aravind drove the car as fast as he could. Anita is holding her son in a possessive way not willing to give him to the hands of death.

They reached hospital where Praveen is ready with the stretcher and a medical team.

Praveen feels his heart is bursting seeing the little ever charming first kid of him struggling to free himself from the cunning hands of death.

Pushing aside his emotions he patted aravind shoulder giving him a silent support and quickly changed into dr mode. He wiped his tears, checked the pulse of his charming prince which is very low and took him immmeditely to the emergency.

Meanwhile nandini came with tarika who is continuously asking about abhi…

Nandini went near anita who is seemed lifeless looking at her own hands still feeling the touch of her baby.

Aravind stood leaning on the wall with unexplainable pain in his heart. Nandini holds anita s hands which has turned cold now in the fear of losing her only child. Nandini fear is also not less than anita but she realizes that was the situation to stand strong for a poor mother whose life is revolving around her abhi.

Tarika went near aravind and pulled his pant. Aravind looked down and took her in his arms.

Tarika - uncal, abhi kaha hai ?

Araving - controlling the emotion in his voice, wo ander hai beta papa ki sath.

Tarika - kyun ? usey ka hua ? wo nalaz hai mujhe ? mujhe buttelfly nahi chayiye. Usey aane ko kaho na uncle. Main kabhi buttelfly ko pakadne ko nahi bolega. Sach. Usey bulao na uncle. Mujhe buttelfly nahi chayiye. silf abhi chayiye.

Aravind - unable to answer her questions , just hugged her patting her head letting his tears flow down.

After around 40 min, Praveen came out with heavy heart.

Arvind , anita and nandini goes to him

Aravind - Praveen kaise hai abhi . wo theek hai na ?

Anita - bhaiya abhi ko hosh aagayi kya ? main ander jaake dekhtha hun .

Praveen stops her.

Anita - kya hua bhaiya ? abhi theek hai na. haan batayiye mere bacche kaise hai .

Slapping her head main na pagal hun. Mere bacche ko kya hoga. ? wo mujhe dekhar mere paas bhaag aati hai. aap dekhiye.

Nandini - Praveen kya hua. Kuch tho boliye.

Praveen - helpless tone . abhi ki condition bahot critical hai. sar mein bloot clot hui. aur loss of blood bhi. foren operation karna hoga .

Aravind - tho der kis baat ki ?

Praveen - bhaiya abhi ab bahot chota hai. wo isey tolerate karna hoga . iss major operation ki baad ( paused ) kuch bhi hosakta hai.

Anita - kuch bhi matlab ?

Praveen - controlling his tears, uska jaan bhi…

Anita - nahi , nahi nahi mera abhi ko kuch nahi hoga.. aap jhoot bolrahe ho na. haan batayiye yeh sab jhoot hai na. mujhe pata hai mera bacche mujhe chodkar kahi nahi jayega.. nahi aise kaise hosakta . mere abhi mere pass hi hoga. Main usey kahi nahi jane dunga kahi bhi nahi.. she sat down on the floor murmuring same words.

She remembered him calling her as maa for the first time.. his each and every actions , naughtiness , love towards her , his ever charming innocent pure smile …

Aravind sat with a thud on chair . How could he even imagine his life without his abhi. Abhi will always stay awake to see his father who comes late night after his duty. Without getting a good night kiss from his father he wont go to bed..

Nandini stood looking at some unknown point. Every memory of her with this little prince started revolving around her. His sweet energetic voice calling her chocolate aunty is ringing in her ears continuously. She looked at praveen , hold his collar - mujhe mere tiger chayiye. Mujhe mera abhi wapas chayiye bilkul pehele jaisa .. suna aapne , mujhe mere abhi wapas chayiye. She cried out loud where Praveen took her in his hug unable to control his tears.

Little tarika just understands that something is terribly wrong with her abhi . but her age couldn't interpret what dangerous and difficult phase they are in …. Still in aravind arms she wiped his tears with her little finger , who is not in sense now.

Praveen - holding his tears back, in a determined tone . bhaiya , bhabhi, nandini, main wada karta hun abhi ko main kuch nahi hone dunga. Wo zaroor wapas aayega. Aap sab himmat rakhiye . bhagwan hamare sath hai. kuch nahi hoga abhi ko. Main operation ko taiyyar karta hun.

Feeling the positive energy and determination in his tone everyone gained some lost hope **…**

 **A / n : wait for the next...**


	5. Chapter 5

Praveen without wasting the precious golden time in his hands consulted with a top neurosurgeon in the city and made him visit abhi at earnest. After analyzing abhi s MRI and other reports the surgeon immediately advised for a surgery.

Aravind was asked to sign the consent form which he does with the trembling hand and heart. Preparation at full wheels .

Now abhi is taken out from the emergency in a stretcher. Every heart shed blood seeing the innocent flower lying motionless with oxygen mask covering half of his face and a saline channel injected through veins.

The ever glowing shiny and bright face had went pale. His irregular sinus assuring his struggle with death.

Anita ( touched his forehead with trembling hands) - abhi mumma tumariliye wait karraha hun yahan. Hmm tum daro mat beta. Kuch nahi hoga. Tum aane tak mumma kahi nahi jane wala yahi pe hu. Tum bilkul bhi daro mat abhi. She kissed his forehead, jaldi aajao. Her voice struck at her throat.

Nandini hold her by shoulders and shed tears of pain.

Aravind caressed his arm - abhi aaj papa ne tumariliye intezaar karunga. Tum jaldi aana hi hoga. Papa ka badla lene ke waqt yeh nahi hai samjha. . ? yahan sirf main nahi hu , mumma, tumari chocolate aunty, dawai uncle , aur tumari chote tarika hum sab intezaar karte hain. Papa hamesha tumari sath hun. Tum mere bahadur sher ho na . tears rolling down his cheeks .. jaldi aaja beta. He kissed his forehead.

Tarika seeing abhi calls him, - abhi utho . kun itni der sota hai tu. Utho abhi. Tum muljhse nalaz ho kya ? wo buttelfly nahi chayiye mujhe. Tu uthake aa na walna main baat nahi kalunga .

Praveen - tarika abhi ka tabiyat theek nahi hai beta. Wo thodi der rest karke aajayengi tumare pass. Saying he ordered wardboys to take him to OT. They were shifting him where tarika cries.

Tarika - crying , abhi kaha jalahi ho ? abhiiii .. nandini holds her tight. Maa mujhe chodiye main bhi abhi ki sath jalahun . she struggle to run towars him, abhiiiii , abhiiiiiiiii….

She was uncontrollable. Her cry was echoing the whole building. Nandini took her to the canteen to calm her down.

Nandini - tarika , abhi thodi der me aajayega. Tum chup ho jao.

She was continuously crying..

Nandini - dekho abhi ko acha lagega kya uski tarika aise rote hui dekhar ?

She stops her crying and nods no, tarika - sobbing , wo bhi loyega…

Nandini - hmm jaanti hona phir ?

Tarika - wo kab aayega maa ?

Nandini - jaldi. Uska tabiyat bhi theek hojayega aur uska nanhi si tarika ki pass bhaagati hai.

Tarika - chachi ?

Nandini - kissing her forehead, muchi. Tum abhi keliye ek kaam karoge ?

Tarika nods.

Nandini - wiping tarika face, tum dua karo taki abhi jaldi se jaldi aajayega.. bhagwan na hamesha bacche ki baat zaroor maanega.

Tarika - theek hai. she joined her hands , closing her eyes- god plch abhi ko jaldi theek kalo na. main plomise kalta hu main kabhi zid nahi kalunga. Mujhe mere abhi chayiye. Plch god plch..

Nandini cannot hold her tears. She was thinking about the prayer of abhi when tarika was in her womb . pov - hey bhagwan us masoom phool ne kya kiya aisa jo itna bada saza derahi ti aap. Bacche itni dard kaise seh paya. Wo tho hamesha injection ki naam sun ke bhaag jati hai. ab iss major operation ko kaise bardasht karte wo. Mere bacche ko shakti de taki wo iss dard se jaldi bahar aasake. Wo sahi salamat wapas aana chayiye. Yeh hum sab ka dua hai.

Tarika still sobbing in her shoulder. Nandini patted her back slowly. One thought was strongly stick to tarika s mind that all this happening with her abhi is due to a butterfly.

Anita is sitting out of the OT placing her head on aravind chest holding his shirt tightly where Aravind holding her securely around her arm . no words of consolence could take them out of their fear . their hearts were heavy which could be made light only by the smiling face of abhi.

Nandini made tarika drink some milk by taking the name of abhi as it has been 4 hrs they reached hospital. 2 hrs has passed since abhi is taken to the OT. Nandini brought water bottles and made anita and aravind have some sips by compulsion.

Time is passing on its routine. Another 90 mins passed.

OT lights is off. Once the door opens, every ones eyes is fixed on the face of Praveen and the neurosurgeon with much hope . Praveen flashed a light smile which brought all back to life.

Praveen introduces aravind and anita to the surgeon who assured about abhi s health.

Surgeon - with a genuine smile. don't worry. He is a born fighter . he won the destiny.. bacche 48 hrs under observation mein hoga. He is too young to bear the pain , but with proper medication we will handle. Other details Praveen will discuss with u. aravind and anita thanked him for returning his life. He left patting aravind shoulder.

Praveen - abhi bilkul theek hai. operation ki waqt kuch complication aagayi lekin abhi ka will power jeet gayi. Really he is born to win… wo kabhi haar nahi maanega. He has a strong will power. I am really surprised..

Anita and aravind hugged each other shedding happy tears now. Nandini thanked Praveen who took her in his soft hug .

Tarika - papa abhi aaya nahi ?

Praveen - taking her in his arms , ab wo bahot tired hai. so raha hai. thodi der baad tum dekhlena usey hmm ?

Aravind - hum dekh sakhte kya ?

Praveen - abhi nahi bhaiya.. thodi der baad icu mein shift karta hun. Tab dekhlena. Par hosh aane mein waqt lagega. Major operation haina. Tab tak aap sab canteen jaake kuch khalijiye.

Anita - nahi bhaiya. Main abhi ko dekhne se pehele kha nahi sakthe.

Praveen - bhabhi abhi theek hai. aise bhooki rahegi tho aap weak ho jayegi phir abhi ko kaise sambhal paogi . Pl aap jayiye. Bhaiye le jayiye bhabhi ko.. nandini tum bhi jao.

All had a light food not to full their stomach but to stay strong for their little prince.

After around an hour, abhi is shifted to icu . Praveen instructed them to maintain silence and take them in.

They look at abhi who is unconscious with a heavy bandage in his head. Many medical devices connected to his body to check his heart beat, pulse , pressure , sinus etc…. anita bursts out but controlled herself with covering her mouth with palms. Every eyes were shedding tears both of happiness and pain..

Tarika - shouts , abhi..

Praveen - shhhh. No tarika. Abhi so raha hai. disturb mat karo..

Tarika kept quiet.

Anita rushes out unable to see her child in this condition. All came out .

Praveen cabin :

Everyone in his cabin.

Praveen - kuch instructions hai. taking deep breath, abhi will be under observation for 2 days. Later we ll shift to ward.. 6 mahine tak regular check up karna parega. Uski baad reports ki basis normal life jee sakthe hai. yeh 6 mahine very important. he should not run , jump or walk fast , regular diet , good sleeping hours is must. wo bacche hai. control karna mushkil tho hai. lekin ham sab hai na. we ll handle. He may experience pain in his head on taking stress. Not only now but in future too… no permanent relief for this.. only medicines on instant can help..

He softly pressed aravind hands, Don ' t worry bhaiya, we will take care.

After the impatient waiting for around 6 hours, abhi fingers showed a movement. Praveen checked him..

Praveen - abhi dheere aankhe kholo. Dawai uncle hai tumari sath.

Abhi tries to open his eyes .

Praveen - dheere beta.

Abhi opens his eyes slowly and look at Praveen.

Praveen - abhi tum mujhe dekh sakthi na ?

Abhi tries to nod.

Praveen - nahi nahi beta. Sar hilna nahi. Dheere bolne ki koshish karo.

Abhi - hmm.

Praveen - sar mein pain hai ?

Abhi - slow broken words, n a h i..

Praveen - koi aur pain body mein ?

Abhi - n a h i..

Praveen - breathing mein problem hai ?

Abhi - n a h i.

Praveen - he touched his cheeks and with a smile , good. Mere tiger bilkul theek hai..

 **A / n :**

 **Thank u all readers and reviewers,**

 **Wait till next update … love u … bye….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank u all my sweet reviewers,**

 **Sariya - no worries buddy. u imagine a character of ur choice with abhi . simple . whats a big deal... ; ) u enjoying the story na ?**

 **now continuing,**

Abhi - mu mm ma..

Praveen - holding his arm , relax ok.. ( to the sister ) sister, send them in..

Tarika was the first to rush inside followed by the elders.

Tarika - Abhi…

Abhi moved his eyeballs towards her. She was trying to climb the bed. Praveen hold her and made her sit on the stool beside his bed.

Tarika - Abhi tu uth gayi. Main kab se tumme bulalaha hu . tum ho ki uthe nahi. Mujhe ghal jaana hai. tu bhi aa. Jaldi utho…

Abhi smiled at her with difficulty. He moved his gaze to the other side where his parents and Nandini standing with a teary smile.

Abhi - m mu ma . he tried to move his hand to hold his mother when Anita came forward and secured his hands in her.

Anita - ha haan mumma yahi hu. She bends towards him and kissed his hand. Kaise hai mere bacche , dara diya na mumma ko. Aise koi karta hai kya ? hmm …

Tears rolling down her cheeks. Abhi wiped her tears slowly.

Abhi - m u mm maa r ro mat.

Now she cried harder.

Abhi - m u ma mu mmma he tries to get up which is not possible for him. He feels a heavy burden on his head. Seeing his try, Praveen and Aravind hold him preventing his move.. he is getting restless and tears rolling from the corner of his eyes. He is continuously mumbling mumma with much difficulty.

Praveen - bhabhi pl control yourself… Abhi darta hey.

Anita seeing him getting restless wiped her tears instantly , Abhi kuch nahi. Mumma theek hu. Tum daro mat. Kuch nahi.. she patted his chest softly to calm him down.. Abhi seemed to relax a bit.

Aravind - with a smile. Abhi relax ok.

Abhi - pp pa pa .

Aravind - haan beta kuch chayiye kya ?

Abhi - mm ra ki ss.

Aravind kissed his forehead softly hiding his tears.

Nandini - hey tiger chocolate aunty ko bhool gayi na tum ?

Abhi - m a ine na hi. Aap b h ol g yi .

Nandini - main ?

Abhi - hmm. M ra ch c lt ( chocolate ) na hi di a..

Nandini - arey haan na. koi baat nahi. Tum jaldi se jaldi ghar laut aa main tumari favourite chocolate ko stock rakh thi hun. Done ?

Abhi - smiled d n. (done )

Abhi feels drowsy due to the medicines and tiredness, so Praveen asked them to leave where Anita stayed back. Tarika too stayed with Anita stubbornly.

Anita was patting him seeing which tarika too started patting him slowly . after some minutes Anita noticed Tarika too slept keeping her head near his arm. So she thought to make her lie comfortably on couch. she lifted her and smiled seeing her little finger is holding Abhi ' s little finger. Both were holding each others fingers in sleep. Anita slowly separated her not to disturb her sleep and made her comfortable on couch.

Abhi had been discharged after 15 days but still movement restricted. Everybody took great care of him. Tarika used to sit beside him with her non stop bak bak. Sometimes with her coloring book, sometimes humming her rhymes. Abhi stays relaxed with her.

Sometime he would cry in pain seeing which tarika too starts her crying session. Abhi could never see tarika in tears since her birth so he learnt to hide and bear his pain..

 **After a year,**

Abhi has recovered completely and returned to his normal life with some small small restrictions..

One day abhi excitedly ran to Tarika house calling her holding something very carefully in his closed palms..

Abhi - Tarika yeh dekho. He showed his hands to her seeing which she became nervous and restless .. she hides herself behind her mother.

Tarika - panting and sweating badly , maa maa…..

Nandini - Tarika kya hua?

Abhi went near her still something in his closed palms , tarika kya hua?

She ran from there and hides herself under the kitchen cabinet. She was terribly panting..

Praveen - kya hua beta ? bahar aa. She nods no. shivering is clear in her body.

Abhi - tarika yahan kya karrahe ho tum.

seeing Abhi she closed her eyes with her palms.

Praveen - Abhi yeh kya hai beta tumari hath me ?

Abhi - butterfly dawai uncle.

Tarika shouts at the name of a butterfly itself.

Praveen pov - butterfly ko dekhe itna kyun gabrarahi thi ?

Abhi - kya hua uncle tarika ko ?

Praveen - Abhi wo butterfly ko dekhe darraha hai.

Confusingly he left the butterfly outside.

Praveen - Tarika butterfly nahi hai yahan. Bahar aao.

Tarika - nahi…

Praveen - yeh dekho abhi ki hath mein butterfly nahi hai. she slowly moved out still trembling.

Praveen slowly patted her back thinking something.. Nandini and Abhi was puzzled at her behaviour as she always loves butterfly.

Praveen remembers this has happened already twice with her. She will panic at the name of butterfly or at the sight of a picture too…

Praveen diagnosed it as a phobia. he understood that the accident Abhi faced has created a fear of butterfly in her. She suffers from LEPIDOPTEROPHOBIA.

At the initial stage they tried to clear her fear but nothing worked so they find it better to keep her away from gardens. Tarika too showed no interest in gardens due to her phobia.

 **Years rolled…**

 **A night ,**

Abhi is sleeping peacefully in his room when Tarika enters with cat steps. She smirked mischievously seeing the feather in her hands. She slowly moved the feather inside his nose who jerked from sleep sneezing badly. Tarika laughs at him holding her stomach.

Abhi - hey shaitan aaj tumme chodunga nahi main. He rans chasing her to the living room.

He stops seeing the hall in complete dark. He could not find Tarika in dark.

Abhi - yeh kaha gayi. Tarika ?

To his surprise the lights gets on with a shout s of happy birthday abhi….

A sweet smile crept on his lips seeing his parents and tarika ' s parents along with tarika standing with a delicious cake on the center table marking his 18 th birthday..

Tarika took him to the center table holding his hands and he cut the cake and fed everyone and all did so..

Abhi took blessing from his mother,

Anita - khush raho beta. gifted him a set of new dress with coolers.

Abhi - kissed her cheeks , thank u mumma…

Aravind - hugged him and kissing his forehead , Happy birthday my son.. here is your gift.

Abhi - thank u papa.. he opened the small box which has a key in it. Amazed , papa yeh..

Aravind - tumara bike key..

Abhi - wow thank u so much papa… hugged him.

Tarika - wow uncle.. superb.. abhi don ' t forget to take me on a ride.. i must be the first to ride with you..

Abhi - with a smile , sure..

Praveen - gifting him a branded watch, Happy birthday young man..

Abhi bend to take his blessing where Praveen took him in a hug..

Abhi - thank u dawai uncle..

Nandini - kissed his forehead , happy birthday tiger. He touched her feet and took her blessing. Yeh lo tumara gift.

He looked at her hands and moved his gaze to her face .

Abhi - chocolate aunty , mera special gift kaha hai ?

Nandini - yeh hai wo special gift.

Abhi - yeh nahi . mera ( stressing ) special. ?

Nandini - hiding her smile , arey kis gift ki baat karrahe ho tum ?

Abhi - aunty aap bhool gayi na .. very bad. Main aapse baat nahi karunga. He said with a pout.

Nandini - shows a chocolate in front of his eyes , yehi na tumara special gift ?

Abhi - smiles and snatches from her hand. Hmmm . he hugged her thank u chocolate aunty..

Nandini - ( showing him the gift box ) ab yeh gift nahi chayiye na ?

Abhi - arey maine aise kab kaha. Wo bhi mujhe chayiye. she handed the gift box which he took happily.

Nandini - yeh kabhi nahi sudrega..

Now forwarding his hands infront of tarika ,

Abhi - mera gift do …

Tarika - kaisa gift ?

Abhi - shaitan don't act. Jaldi karo…

Tarika - with a sad face, I m sorry abhi . mere pocket money na fully khatam hogaya.. main tumari next birthday ko zaroor gift dedunga. Hmm pakka. Sorry baba.

Abhi - Tarikaa this is not fair.

Nandini - Tarika mera bacche ko kyun tang karrahe ho tum.. jaldi do..

Tarika - acha theek hai theek hai. yeh lo. She forward a box.

Abhi - ab aagayi na gadi raaste par… he opened the box and a frog came out jumping . he throws the box away . tarika ki bacche. He chases her around the house.

Tarika stops breathing heavily.

Tarika - ok stop stop . I cant run more.

Abhi twisted her ears, mujhse shaitani, haan ?

Tarika - ahh uncle… abhi ne mujhe maaraha hai…..

Abhi - han zor se chikko . koi nahi aayega tumme bacchane keliye..

Tarika - ok sorry abhi. Leave me na. I have a gift for u. sach..

Abhi - mujhe nahi chayiye.

Tarika - sorry baba. Ek baar pl..

Abhi - hmm.

Tarika - yeh lo tumara gift..

Abhi - ismein saamp hai kya ?

Tarika - arey nahi nahi.. kholke dheko.

Abhi opens the box cautiously and again his face turns red in anger.

Abhi - tarika yeh… yeh kya bacche ki saaman..

Tarika - with innocent face. Haan . maa ne hamesha tujhe bache bacche keh kar bularahi thi. Tho bacche ko aise gift ne dene chati na ?

Abhi - giving it back to her , tum isey tumari pass hi rakho. Future mein kaam aayega.. huh! Mujhe neend araha hai. main jaraha hun. Good night everybody. He went to his room.

Praveen - yeh kya tarika . janam din ka mood spoil kardiya tumne..

Tarika - don't worry paa. I ll handle.

She went behind him.

Tarika - abhi ?

Abhi - no response. He pulled his blanket and covered him fully.

Tarika - abhi naraz ho kya ?

Abhi - silence

Tarika - mujhse baat nahi karogi ?

Abhi - nahi..

Tarika - ab tho karrahe ho na

Abhi - good night.

Tarika - abhi mujhe dekho na .

Abhi - irritatingly sat up, kya hai ?

Tarika - she hold her ears and cutely said , chorryy..

Abhi could not hold his smile .

Abhi - with smile ab kya chayiye tumme ?

Tarika - yeh smile..

Abhi flashed a broad smile..

Tarika happily forwards another packet.

Abhi - making face , tarika phirse ?

Tarika - ab ismein pakka tumara gift hai. promise.

Abhi got it and opened to see a leather jacket and a novel written by his favourite author.

Abhi - hmmm not bad..

Tarika - sadly, don ' t u like it. ?

Abhi - keeping it aside , idher aa.

Tarika went near him. He hugged her ( a friendly hug ) , I like it so much. Thank u.

Tarika - sach mein ?

Abhi - he separated her, sach .

both share a smile...

 **A / n :**

 **how is the gradual move ? u feel it bored ?**

 **let me know guys…**

 **reviews are declining day by day : (**

 **take care.. bye...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hai friendssss, before getting into the story,**

 **Thank you reviewers .. Few new reviewers has joined, thank u so much. And I hope there will be no need for me to ask for reviews again and again . hai na ? hmm let me see..**

 **Next chapter,**

Abhi continuously presses his bike horn waiting infront of Tarika s house.

Nandini - shouts from inside , Abhi ander aa…

Abhi - aunty der horaha hai. Tarika abi tak ready nahi hui ?

Tarika - ( voice ) Abhi I ' m just coming..

Inside the house ,

Nandini - yeh ladki hamesha aise hi karte thi. Kitni der wait karega wo.. Tarika , jaldi karo.

Tarika - hogayi maa..

Nandini - where is your id card ?

Tarika - oh no… kamre main chodthi maine.. she rushes into her room.

Again the horn sound…..

Nandini - ufffoo…

Tarika came out wearing her id card , bye maa..

Nandini - Tarika lunch box …

Tarika - irritatingly , arey kaise din hai yeh.. she took the box and rushes out..

Till now Abhi gets tired pressing the horn..

Abhi - aagayi madam. ? kitni der laga di tumne ?

Tarika - sorry Abhi..

Abhi - tumara sorry ko stock rakho. Now sit , I m getting late.

Abhi starts his bike when Tarika shouts , rukko…

Abhi - arey ab kya hua ?

Tarika - ek min..

She again rushes inside..

Abhi - oh my god , aaj pakka dant suna padega us kadoos professor se..

Tarika - came out , Abhi mun kholo.

Abhi - kyun ?

Tarika - just do what I said..

Abhi opens his mouth..

Tarika stuffs a bread in his mouth.

Abhi - swallows it , Tarika kya karrahe ho tum ?

Again she stuffs another bread in his mouth.

Abhi finishing it , Tarika enough.. I ' m getting late yaar.

Tarika - attaches the water bottle in his lips, piyo.

Abhi looks at her disappointedly and had some sips..

Tarika - I ' m 100 % sure u would have skipped ur breakfast.. she sat behind him, now go….

Tarika shows thumbs up to his mother who is standing at the balcony of his house with a smile which goes unnoticed by Abhi..

Abhi - you are impossible..

Tarika - I know..

Abhi drop her at school,

Abhi - bye.. catch u up in the evening..

Tarika - bye Abhi .. drive slow . Don ' t rush. Saying she walked towards the entrance.

Abhi is about to go when his phone rang , so he stops and attends the call…

While talking he turns towards the entrance and noticed Tarika is speaking or say shouting at a boy harshly who is also in his school uniform and enters the campus in fast steps.. the boy too went inside..

Abhi - yeh kaun hai ? Tarika kuch pareshan lagrahi thi.. as he is getting late, he thought to ask her in the evening and drove off..

In the evening,

Abhi waits outside the school campus to pick her up..

Tarika came outside in rush with her friend . Abhi noticed the same boy behind her again..

Abhi turns his gaze towards Tarika and her friend hearing a voice..

Tarika s friend - hai handsome..

Abhi - with a naughty smile, hai Miss beautiful..

T. F - wow am I looking beautiful..?

Abhi - koi shaq ?

T F - ohhh thank u so much Abhi…

Tarika - annoying tone.. Maya kitni baar kehti maine , don't call him Abhi. Call Abhijeet..

Maya - kyun mujhe yehi naam pasand hai.. kyun Abhi tumko ache nahi lagta kya ?

Abhi - mischievous smile.. arey kaise baatien karti ho tum.. I like it so much.. do call me in whatever name u like. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai.

Maya - how sweet Abhi.. waise I must say, u look dashing today..

Abhi - he ruffles his hair , is it ? thank u so much..

Where Tarika is burning in anger.. Pov - maya ki bacche. dekhlunga main tujhe.

Tarika - Abhi chalo der horaha hai.

Abhi - kuch aur der ruko na. turning again to Maya, tum bhi kuch kam nahi hai. new hairstyle , haan ?

Maya - wow Abhi u noticed it ?

Abhi - of course..

Tarika - Abhi ab tum arahe ho aur main cab le chalu ?

Abhi - uffo .. fine Maya. See u some other time. Aaj bahot disturbance hai yahan..

Maya - its ok Abhi . byeee…

Abhi - sweetly, byeee..

Maya - see u tomorrow Tarika ..

Tarika - hmm..

Abhi - ab khush ?

Tarika - huh !

Abhi - waise Tarika wo ladka kaun hai ?

Tarika - kaunsa ladka . kis ki baat karrahe ho tum ?

Abhi - wohi jo tumari peeche karta hai . maine dekhliya subha aur abi bhi..

Tarika - oh . wo ek useless hai.. uski baat chodo..

Abhi - wo tujhe pareshan karta hai kya ?

Tarika - arey wo baat ko chodo na. kyun uski bare mein itni sawal puchrahe ho tum . mujhe ice cream chayiye. parlour le chalo tum .

Abhi - so u wont tell ..

Tarika - Abhi problem hota tho main tujhe bataunga na. aise kuch bhi nahi hai. ok ?

Abhi - hmm theek hai..

They enjoyed icecream and went home..

Abhi is thinking about the boy and Tarika ' s rash behavior with him.

Abhi - yeh Tarika kuch bata bhi nahi hai. kuch tho hai. nahi tho Tarika aise behave nahi karte. kaise pata karu ? Thinking something he dialed a number.. the call gets connected,

Abhi - hai Maya. Main Abhijeet bolraha hun.

Maya - haan Abhijeet tumari number hai mere pass.

Abhi - hmm wo tumse kuch puchna tha .

Maya - pucho. Kyun itni hesitate karti ho tum

Abhi - aaj maine ek ladka ko dekha school campus pe Tarika ki peeche karta hai. kaun hai wo ?

Maya - arey wo badmaash.. uska naam Ranjith hai. hamesha Tarika ko irritate karte rehta hai wo . kayi baar warn kiya Tarika ne. par uski kaali dimaag me kuch store nahi hota. Hamare senior hai wo.

Abhi - oh . kitni din se yeh horaha hai ?

Maya - darasal 6 - 7 months..

Abhi - hmm . tum kuch bata sakti ab kaha mili hai wo ?

Maya - haan . ab tuition center pe hoga. Naam ******* center.

Abhi - thank you Maya.. call u later. Bye.

The call cuts.

 **Next day -**

Abhi drops Tarika at school and made his way to college giving a deadly glare to the boy who downs his gaze in fear.

The boy came near Tarika ,

Ranjith – Tarika

Tarika – harshly, don't u have any sense ? are u mad or what ?

Ranjith - interrupting her , I m sorry sister.

Tarika – shockingly, aain?

Ranjith - I m really sorry sister. I promise hereafter I wont disturb you.

Tarika - yeh change kaise ?

Ranjith - holding his left side cheek , bas aise hi. He went away saying.

Tarika stood surprised,

Tarika ( to maya ) - kya baat hai ? achanaq sister ? well good change. But kaise ?

Maya - hmm Abhijeet is great..

Tarika - Abhijeet ?

Maya - haan .

Tarika - usne kya kiya ?

Maya - god knows.. saying she left.

Tarika - confusingly , Abhi ko kaise pata ? kya kiya usne ?

Evening at Abhi room , Tarika didn t have a word with Abhi even after continuous try of Abhijeet..

Abhi - Tarika bata tho sahi kya baat hai ?

Tarika - silence.

Abhi - sighed sat beside her holding her shoulder, Tarika bata na.

Tarika - tum us Ranjith ki bare me kaise pata ?

Abhi - stammering , Ranjith ? kaun Ranjith ? mujhe koi Ranjith ko malum nahi..

Tarika - pushing his hands away from her shoulder angrily , jhoot..

Abhi - arey main kyun jhoot bolthi wo bhi tujhe ?

Tarika - Abhi don't act smart , how do u know about him and what did you do with him ?

Abhi - suspisciously , phirse pareshan karta hai kya ?

Tarika - main tumse sawal pucha tho jawab do ulta sawal mat pucho.

Abhi - ok ok. Mujhe pata chalgaya ki wo tujhe pareshan karte rehta hai tho maine sirf warning kiya . that ' s all..

Tarika - sirf warning ?

Abhi - hiding his gaze , haan .

Tarika - mere aankhen ko dekhar bolo.

Abhi - kyun ? why should I look at ur eyes ? u suspect me ?

Tarika - suspect nahi . conform hai . tumne kuch kiya hai uski sath nahi tho wo mujhe sorry kyun boltha wo bhi sister kehke . Wohi tho main jaana chati hun.. batao kya kiya tumne ?

Abhi - low tone , kuch nahi , ek do thappad..

Tarika - shouting , kya ? thappad ? hey bhagwan. Dimaag theek hai na tumko aur pagal hogayi kya .

Abhi - mere dimaag theek hi hai. tumari dimaag ka tho ilaz karna zaroori hai. main tho tumari problem ko solution nikala aur ek tum ho ki mujhpe chillarahi ho..

Tarika - solution ? yehi tumara solution ? tum gunda hai kya ? who told you to interfere in my issues . did I ask your help ?

Abhi - hurted tone, kya matlab hai tumara ? mujhe koi haq nahi hai tumari uper , yehi kehna wali na . seedhe seedhe batao. Indirectly bolne ka zaroorat nahi hai.

Tarika - maine aise kab kaha ?

Abhi - shouts , tho itni der kaun lecture derahi thi ? us Ranjith ne tumhe roz pareshan karta hai aur tum mujhe batane ko zaroori nahi samjha , tho aur kya matlab nikala maine ? koi tumari sath batameez ki main aise hi mere hath aur aankh ko band karke dekhun ? yehi chati na tum . aur rahi baat tumari issues , mujhe abi abi pata chalgaya ki tum aur main alag hai , itni saal ki baad and thanks for the clarification. Saying he throws himself on the bed holding his head..

Some minutes passed, Abhi opened his eyes feeling a hand on his shoulder. Tarika forwarded a pill and water.

Abhi turns his face - koi zaroorat nahi hai. mere khayal rakhne ka aata hai mujhe. You don't need to worry.

Tarika made him sit pulling his arm , he jerked her.

Tarika - itni gussa theek nahi hai. yeh medicine lelo.

Abhi - shouts again, maine kaha na tumari chinta hone ki zaroorat nahi hai. aaaah . he holds his head in pain.

Tarika - caringly , Abhi dekho pain zyada hone se pehele yeh pill khalo. Hum baad mein baat karti hain.

Abhi - tum samjha nehi **aaah** mere baat ko. His eyes becoming red in pain and anger . he holds his head in both the hands and close his eyes tightly.

Tarika - my god Abhi please take your medicine. ( in tears )

Abhi could not tolerate any more. His pain is increasing with every passing second. Tarika put the pill in his mouth forcefully and made him drink water. She sat beside him pulling him in her hug and patted softly to relax him. Abhi did not protest rather hold her hands keeping his head on her shoulder . little later she feels his body weight more on her indicating his sleep , then Tarika made him lie properly on bed and sat beside him on bed pressing his head softly mumbling a sorry to him in tears.

 **A / N :**

 **So what will happen next ? will Tarika able to chill him ?**

 **Just wait to know ….**

 **and guys i dont know whether iam able to update the next chapter soon. might be there will be a delay. still i will try... but sorry if i could not... stay tuned..**

 **love you all.. bye. take care and enjoy the weekend...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi friends, here is your next update…..**

Next morning Abhi stirred in sleep feeling a soothing and familiar touch on his forehead. He shifted his head in the persons lap still eyes closed saying,

Abhi - good morning mumma..

Anita - kissing his temple , good morning my prince.

Abhi - papa kahan hai ?

Anita - papa subha jaldi nikal chukka hai.

Abhi - mujhse milna bina ?

Anita - ruffling his hair, aisa kabhi ho sakta hai kya ? chaye jitna bhi kaam hai apne sher ko dekha bina uska din guzarega kaise. Hmm ? papa tumse milne aayi thi aur tumara morning gift bhi dediya.. tabiyat kaise hai ab ?

Abhi - mere tabiyat ko kya hua ?

Anita - kal raat Tarika bata rahe thi tumhe phirse sar dard hone lagi. Bacche kafi der tumari pass tha. Maine zabardasti ghar bheja . uski maan hi nahi hai ghar jaane ka.

Abhi opened his eyes listening Tarika name,

Abhi - subha aayi thi kya ?

Anita - abi tak nahi. Aaj Sunday haina.. uthne main der lagega.

He got up and saw the picture of his and her hanging in the wall,

Abhi - mumaa main fresh hoke aati hun.

Anita - hmm mujhe bhi market jaana hai…. tum jaldi aao. Main breakfast laga di hun.

Abhi got freshed and came out,

Abhi - mumaa main chocolate aunty ko milkar aati hun.

Anita - arey breakfast tho karo ..

Abhi - abi nahi mumma. Saying he left for Tarika home.

He entered her house where Praveen is sitting with his morning coffee and newspaper.

Praveen - good morning tiger..

Abhi - dull low voice , good morning dawai uncle..

Praveen - Nandini ek aur cup coffee lekar aao abhi keliye.

Nandini - from kitchen , jee..

Abhi - nahi aunty abi nahi.

He directly went to Tarika room as his habit and saw her sleeping hugging a teddy which Abhi gifted her. Her room is full of soft toys. Each and every toy is gifted by him on some occasions or just like that. The wall opposite to her bed had a big size photograph of Abhi and herself where Abhi is seen twisting her ears and tarika making face. It was taken at the age of 12 for Abhi and 9 for tarika.. Abhi 's room too has the same picture as it is favourite for both.. there is a large collection of pictures from their childhood.

If it was any other day he would woke her up by his naughty activities like twisting her nose and ear, pulling her hair, make her jerk from the sleep by shouting near her ear, tickling her, it goes endless….

But now he silently went near her . Pov - good morning. Kya karu mujhe tho aadat hogayi. Tere chehre ko dekha bina mere din kaise shuru hoti hai . Achanaq badal nahi aata mujhe. He looked here and there and find a teddy on her bean bag and kept it beside her on bed and left the room.

He sat near Praveen snatched the paper from his hands and lie keeping the head on his lap and put Praveen hand on his own head signaling him to caress his head..

Praveen - caressing his head, kya hua ?

Abhi - kuch nahi.

Praveen - tumari aankh itni laal kyun hai , sar dard karraha hai kya ?

Abhi - ab nahi.

Praveen - arey kya hua . aaj mausam bahut shant lagraha hai.

Abhi - dawai uncle ?

Praveen - bolo…

Abbhi - main aapka bhi bacche haina ?

Praveen - haan.

Abhi - mujhe aap aur chocolate aunty par haq haina ?

Praveen remain silent trying to understand his query..

Abhi - batayiye na..

Praveen made him sit and cupped his face .

Praveen - kya hua mere tiger ko ?

Abhi hugged him - aap pehele yeh batayiye mujhe haq hai ya nahi.

Praveen - pura haq hai. ab batao kya hua?

Abhi - teary tone, kuch nahi.

Praveen - arey aise kaise kuch nahi, kuch tho hai. batao mujhe.

Abhi cleared his eyes quickly and separated from him ,

Abhi - main abi aati hun. Saying he left to the kitchen leaving puzzled Praveen behind.

 **Kitchen,**

Abhi - he sat on the counter , aunty mujhe bhook lagi hai..

Nandini - aagayi mera baccha.. breakfast ready hai. Tarika jag gayi kya ?

Abhi - nahi abi tak so raha hai.

Nandini - pata nahi kya hua. Raat kafi der soye nahi wo. Subha ne aankh lag gayi uski. Forwarding a plate, khao..

Abhi - aap khilado..

Nandini smiled and forwarded a bite. He is about to take it but says,

Abhi - nahi mujhe bhook nahi hai. main chalta hun. Saying he jumped from the counter and left..

Nandini - areyy..

Abhi - bye uncle… left without waiting for his reply.

Nandini - confusingly looking at his way, Praveen , kya hua Abhi ko ?

Praveen - main bhi wohi samajne ki koshish karraha hun. Bacche kafi dull lag raha hai .

 **Tarika room,**

She woke up and saw a teddy near her. A smile got appeared on her lips. She pull the teddy near her and pressed its nose which let out a recorded voice , good morning Abhi ki jaan.

This teddy was given by him when he left the town once for his tournament which held for a week as Every morning her day starts with his good morning wish… so he specially ordered for this soft toy for her.. it will let a voice, good night my Princess when its ear is twisted.

Tarika - good morning Taru ki jaan..

She came out of her room searching for him.

Tarika - paa abhi kahan hai ?

Nandini - wo chali gayi..

Her face fell down.

Praveen - Tarika , come here..

She sat beside him where he side hugged her,

Praveen - tum dono ko bich koi jagda hua kya ?

Tarika - paa wo , I hurted him paa. But I really did n ' t mean to. Sach. Pata nahi kaise mun se nikal gaya..

Praveen - hmm. I dont want to know about the matter lekin ek baat yaad rakhna, Abhi ki dil me tere jagah bahut khas hai. chaye jitna bhi wo bara ho jaye uski ander ek chote Abhi hamesha hai. us chote Abhi ki maan mein ( twisting her nose ) uska nanhi si Tarika ki alawa koi nahi hai. shayad isiliye tumare koi bura baatien bardsht nahi hota usey.

She had tears in her eyes.

Nandini - wiping her tears, Tarika baat karo usey. Dosti mein yeh sab chalte rehta hai. aur hamare Abhi na kuch zyada hi emotional type hai. isiliye gussa bhi jaldi aajayegi. Lekin kafi der nahi reh sakta tumse baat karke bina.. tum tho jaanti ho na.

Tarika - wo maan jayegi na ?

Nandini - zaroor.

Tarika went to Abhi house,

Tarika - good morning aunty.

Anita - good morning beta.

Tarika - Abhi kahin nazar nahi araha hai. kahan hai wo ?

Anita - thodi der pehele yahi tha. Shayad ab chad pe hoga.. tum milo usey main market jarraha hun. Abhi se bhi keh do. Aur haan door ander lock karke jao.. tumhe kuch chayiye kya ?

Tarika - nahi aunty..

Anita - theek hai. main chalke aati hun..

Tarika moved to terrace but finding him nowhere she look for him in the room. Not finding there too she peeped through the window of his room and find him in garden watering plants.

Tarika - Abhi tho garden pe hai. bulao kya ? nahi bahut gussa main hoga. Wait karun.

She waited for 10 minutes but no sign of him returning back. she again looked through the window where he is sitting calmly not to disturb the squirrel running here and there .

Tarika - yeh Abhi bhi na. garden pe gaya tho saari duniya bhul jaongi. Ab tho bula bhi nahi sakthi. Uski chote squirrel disturb hogi tho janab ko aur gussa aajayegi. Pehele hi kam tha kya ? she waited for another 10 minutes. But now also he didn ' t turn up. She loses her patience so thought to move to the garden herself neglecting her fear.

She step out to the garden very slowly. Her forehead started to sweat.. hands turned cold . she stopped abruptly as she couldnot move further.

Abhi feeling someone ' s presence turned his head and saw Tarika standing shivering. He at once came running to her and made her get inside the house holding her hands..

Abhi feels the coldness in her body made her sit on the couch and patted her cheeks, Tarika ? are u okay ?

She nodded her head. He rubbed her hands to warm her. she feels better after some minutes. Abhi made her drink some water and getting satisfied from her side,

Abhi - coldly, kisne kaha tumse wahan aane ko..

Tarika suddenly hugged him who stumbled for a sec .

Abhi - making his tone softer, Tarika ?

Getting no response from her, he tried to separate her but she hold him more tightly.

Abhi - unable to resist her, held her more securely patting her head. Kya hua ?

Tarika - nodded as no.

Abhi - forcefully separated her feeling his tshirt wet near his chest. Tum ro rahe ho ?

Tarika - sobbing, I ' m sorry Abhi.

This is more than enough for Abhi to melt down.

ABhi - hey look here. He hold her chin and made her face him, kya yaar , aise ro mat na. please. He wiped her tears.

Tarika - maine tumhe hurt karne ko nahi kaha. ( innocently ) Sach.. aise hi nikal diya mun se. mujhe bhi bahut bure laga. Main kabhi mere Abhi ko hurt karna chata hun kya ? ( paused ) lekin yeh bhi sach hai ki mere wajase har baar tum dard ko sehna pada..

Abhi - yeh kisne kaha tumse..

Tarika - childish tone, mujhe pata tha.. tumare headache ki wajah bhi main hi hu na . mujhe us accident ka din abi bhi yaad hai. Abhi felt a shiver in her body. Kitna bulaya main tumhe. Lekin.. she paused unable to speak further.

Abhi - Tarika aise kyun soch rahe ho tum. that was an accident . that too happened only due to my carelessness. Us mein tere galti kahan. ?

Tarika - mere galti tha. Maine tumhe wo bu . Again she trembled.

Abhi - Tarika tum bekar mein kuch mat socho. Relax. He took her in his hug patting her shoulder who held his tshirt in her fist.

Tarika - still in hug, kal maine bahut hurt kiya na tumhe.

Abhi - thora bura laga. But mere Tarika keliye sab maaf.

Tarika - sach ?

Abhi - much.

She separated from him, Abhi mujhe na bahut bhook lagi hai.

Abhi - arey haan. Mujhe bhi. Mumma kahan hai.

Tarika - main batane ko bhul gya. Aunty market gaya hain.

Abhi - oh. Wait. I ll bring some thing ..

They had their breakfast together.

Tarika - Abhi tujhe kaise pata us Ranjith ki bare mein.

Abhi - Maya ne kaha.

Tarika - Maya ? kab ? wo tho mere sath thi na ?

Abhi - maine phone karke puch liya usne.

Tarika - kya ? phone ? tum dono phone pe bhi baat karte ho ? kitni dinse yeh horaha hai ?

Abhi - arey maine kal pehele baar phone kiya. We just shared our number but mauka nahi mila baat karne ka.

Tarika - mauka kyun chayiye tumhe ? aur us Maya ki bacche ki tho.

Abhi - Tarika Maya ne kya kiya. You know she is so sweet..

Tarika - sweet hota tho khalo. Making face, sweet , huh!

Abhi - tumhe kyun jalti hai ?

Tarika - main jalti nahi. Mujhe pasand nahi yeh sab. Tum mere friend ho. I don't like any girl flirting with you.

Abhi - aise kyun ?

Tarika - pata nahi. Bas pasand nahi.

Abhi - being naughty, lekin mujhe pasand hai na. kya ladki hai. aur Tumari dusra friend, kya naam hai uska, thinking, neha right ? wo bhi cute hai.

Tarika - Abhi stop flirting with my friends.

Abhi - arey main kahan flirt karta hun. Tumari friends ne hamesha mere sath flirt karta hai. I am just enjoying. That ' s all.

Tarika - acha enjoy ? kal dekho main kya karta hun.

Abhi - jo bhi karo. Mujhe koi fark nahi padtha.

Tarika - smirking, wo tho kal dekhlunga. Aur thank you.

Abhi - kyun ?

Tarika - us Ranjith ko ache sabak seekh ne keliye. Mujhe bhi maan karta hai ek lagane ka.

Abhi - magar kisiko kal utna gussa aagyi ?

Tarika - mujhe tumari chinta tha. Kahin tum kisi musibat mein phas na jaye. Afterall you are an aspiring police officer..

Abhi - mujhe kuch nahi hoga . I can handle myself. Don't worry.

Tarika - hmm. and also main utna kamzoor nahi hun. i can handle those idiots. aakhir main Abhi ki friend hun.

Abhi - yeh tho hai..

Both shares a laugh..

 **A / N :**

 **Liked this chapter ?**

 **Come on friends, review fast…..**


	9. Chapter 9

Evening outside the school campus,

Abhi - looking at his wrist watch , swimming hogaya ?

Tarika - swimming ?

Abhi - haan. Wohi karke arahe ho na tum ?

Tarika - Abhi main kab swimming karta tha. Main tho abi abi school se bahar araha hun.

Abhi - arey itni der books pe swimming hi karte ho na ?

Tarika - gritting her teeth , very funny. Should I laugh for this ?

Abhi - ho sake to haso .

Tarika - smirking , zaroor hasunga na magar tere yeh ghatiya mazak pe nahi. Koi aur reason hai..

Abhi - what is running in your mind ?

Tarika - maintain patience man. Just few secs . Looking at the gate , yes ! its time for me to laugh.

Abhi followed her gaze and find Maya and other two friends ( Neha , Keerthi ) of Tarika walking towards them.

Abhi - are you waiting for them ?

Tarika - of course .

The three girls reached near them ,

Maya - hi Abhi .. feeling Tarika ' s angry glare on her, oops, hi ( stressing ) Abhijeet .

Abhi - looking Tarika from the corner of his eyes, hello Sweet heart…. hi girls….

Girls - hi Abhijeet..

Neha - tum sirf Maya se baat karte ho , humse nahi ? humme bhool gayi na tum ?

Abhi - awww , my sweet gals, is that possible to forget you all. I always have you in mind.

Keerti - what about my coffee shop plan ?

Abhi - oh sorry baby.. this Sunday for sure... theek hai ?

Tarika - coffee shop ? keerti u didn ' t tell me about this ?

Keerti - wo wo Tarika , wo kya hai na. wo..

Abhi - Tarika , she likes to spend some time with me alone ( emphasizing on the word alone ) . hai na keerti ?

Keerti - exactly.. feeling the gaze of Tarika , wo mujhe kuch doubts hai subject par. So I thought to get clear it from him ..

Tarika - oh really, science student getting tuition from commerce candidate .

Maya - supporting keerti , arey Tarika you don't know ? Abhi is genious. He can handle everything.

Neha - I agree with Maya..

Tarika - yahan koi group discussion horaha hai kya tabhi tum usey agree karrahe ho ?

Abhi - about to say something,

Tarika - angrily , chup. Well I called you girls here for something..

Maya - hmmm batao na..

Tarika took something from her bag and looked at ABhi with a naughty smile. before Abhi could guess what is she upto, she took the key from his bike.

Abhi - kya hua Tarika ?

Tarika - Abhi stretch your arms..

Abhi - getting nothing, kyun ?

Tarika huffed and pulled his arms in front of her.

Tarika forwarded something to Maya , Neha , Keerti seeing which four screams heard simultaneously..

Maya , Keerti , Neha , Abhi - Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..

Tarika - chup karo tum sab. Come on , finish it soon.

Abhi - struggling to get free his hands from Tarika s grip , Tarika this is injustice to me. Remember u are breaking four hearts…

Tarika - I don ' t care..

The girls were about to run but stops hearing her strict voice ,

Tarika - guys before moving remember I am the incharge for your project books and your completed project books are with me. So sad, what if your books get burnt ? think about it ..

Maya - Tarika u are so mean.

Tarika - oh sorry sweet heart.. chalo bando..

Maya - puppy face, Abhi ?

Abhi - same puppy eyes , Tarika ? please yaar..

Tarika - fine girls.. reach home soon. You have to complete your project books na ? don't forget tomorrow is the date for final submission. Ok bye…

Neha - fake crying, I hate you Tarika ..

Maya , Keerti - me too…

Tarika - hogaya ? ab main chalu ya phir ?

Maya - but aaj Raksha bandhan nahi hai.

Tarika - par mere calendar me aaj hi raksha bandhan.

Girls - in irritation , ok fine. We are ready. Huh !

Tarika - that's good.

Every girls move forward and looking sadly at Abhi tied the Rakhi in his hand..

Tarika raises her brow at Abhi where Abhi is burning..

Tarika clapping her hands, so Abhi , happy na ? you have got three sweet sisters man .. thank me..

Abhi - making faces, haan bahuuuuuuuuut happy.

Tarika hiding her smile, Abhi go get something for your sweet little sisters, ( to the girls ) what about icecream ?

Girls turn their faces in irritation.

Tarika - shrugging her shoulders, Abhi get four icecreams..

Abhi snatched the bike key from her hand and rode off. Tarika smiled looking at his way…

Maya - Tarika ek baat puchna chata hun main tumse..

Tarika - pucho..

Maya - are you developing feelings for Abhijeet ?

Tarika - kya bakwas karrahe ho tum ?

Neha - wo sahi tho puch rahe thi ..

Tarika - aap sab ka dimaag theek hai na. he is my friend idiots..

Keerti - lekin humko aisa na lagta hai.

Tarika - shut up. He is my best friend and yes I accept , he is more than my friend . I always need him beside me. I could never think of a life without him. But that doesn t mean that I fell for him . we both share a different kind of relationship that no one could understand.

Maya - are you very sure about this ?

Tarika - haan.

Maya - till when u will survive with him ?

Tarika - what do you mean ?

Maya - just think about your future.. you both were so possessive on each other. What is the guarantee that your so called friendship by your words remain the same in future too… what if when a third person enters to get each of your place .. could you both able to accept the fact ? will you both able to remain far from each other ?

Tarika - why should we remain far ? we will make the third person understand about our relationship .. simple ..

Neha - smiles, Tarika u feel it so easy ?

Tarika - why not possible ?

Keerti - when you cannot tolerate us flirting with Abhijeet then do you feel it possible to see him with another girl as his partner ?

Maya - just think what happens when the girl in Abhijeet s life hate your relationship or a boy in your life doesn t understand this ?

Tarika remained silent..

Maya - Tarika , I am not saying all this to threaten you. You are my friend. And ABhijeet too.. you very well know that we enjoy flirting with each other. But that doesn t mean that we fell for each other. We are in such an age group where we love these small small compliments from opposite sex . but i can see you falling for him day by day.. I can feel your possessiveness on him. And he reflects the same too.. you both will make a good pair Tarika. Might be this is not the right age for deciding a life partner. But still I feel you both were made for each other.

Tarika remains at loss of words when ABhi came with their icecreams..

Abhi - yeh lo aap ka icecreams.

Girls - thanks Abhijeet..

Abhi - not mention it please.. after all u were my sisters now.

Maya - hmm . so what sisters can be friends right ?

ABhi - smilingly , of course yes..

Girls - ok then, bye Abhijeet . bye Tarika .

Tarika nodded her head..

Abhi - hold your icecream..

Tarika nodded no.

Abhi - kyu . now time for you to enjoy , isn ' t ?

Tarika - Abhi , will u leave me for some body ?

Abhi - confusingly , main samajha nahi..

Tarika - what if when you find a girl in your life , I mean your life partner..

Abhi - laughs, kya Tarika mazak karrahi ho.

Tarika - Abhi I am serious.

Abhi - seriously , when I repeat the question to you ?

Tarika - mujhe koi partner nahi chayiye. mujhe sirf tum chayiye. sirf tum..

Abhi - looking deep in her eyes , mere jawab bhi yehi hai. zindagi baar tumari sath rehna chata hun main. Tab tak Tum mere sath ho tho samajlo main zinda hun.

Both share a eye lock still unaware of their feelings building inside their hearts..

 **A/N :**

 **just a filler chapter.. hope u like it ..**

 **thank u all reviewrs..**

 **SARIYA : dear, till now I don't have an idea of making this tragic. But after reading your comment, I feel not a bad idea yaar.. (winking at you ) LOL. I ll think about it sweet heart.. ha ha ha haaaaaaaa…**

 **Mstic morning : (on your comment on SHAADI ) ha ha ha.. I myself found many loop holes dear. You know what, my crazy , idiotic but yet lovable friends will always find happiness on pushing me in trouble. They just gave me hardly 30 mins to post a story. Just think about it dear. I spent 20 mins in thinking a plot and 15 mins in typing the story. poor me ..** **I was expecting more but you had pointed only two.. he he heee.. .. so I am happpyyyyy…**

 **Crazy me na ?**

 **Guys who are waiting for my duo story, please forgive me dears, I need some more time because I started the story in different thought but I missed the flow. So thinking to manage it with the flow. Pl just few more days. I ll definitely update it.**

 **And coming to the review, I need more reviews darlings.. thank you for my dear reviewers who is continuously supporting me.. so sweet of you all..**

 **Love you. Bye. Take care..**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sariya - dear chill.. I am phobic to tragic stories. So be cool I am not going to give any tragic phase unless the story needs it. My ultimate aim is to make the readers relax themselves after a hectic day. I basically started to write only to relax myself and so nothing worst comes to my mind which again pushes me in stress. You can expect a soothing stories from me always. Happy ?**

 **Readers waiting for my update, take it..**

Time , days, months , years passing on their routine making the bonding strong. The love has blossomed and started to spread in their hearts more silently and softly in a smooth pace leaving no chance to the couple to realize they are in love. They enjoy the feeling of togetherness . They find no time to hear what their heart speaks because they are together always. The heart is struggling hard to make them understand but fails always . now unless and until they are ready to accept that they love each other , none could help.

Abhi finished his graduation and took his step towards his and his fathers dream . he is waiting for the result of his selection exam.. Tarika in her 3 rd year MBBS. Both struggling to set the career on their dream field.

One fine day, Abhi received a courier seeing which his feet floated in air. He rushes to his father with a happy tears in his eyes.

Aravind - kya hua Abhi ? why are you shouting ?

Abhi find no words , he felt his throat got struck in happiness . he forwarded the letter to his father who confusingly get it from his hands and on a very first glance of the envelope which is showing MUMBAI POLICE RECRUITMENT CELL , he stood still for a moment. He go through the letter which states that **" We are very proud to inform that Mr. Abhijeet Srivastav , S / O . Mr. Aravind Srivastav aged 24, is been recruited by the Mumbai Police Selection Cell for the dignified post of Inspector of Police based on your sharp skills both Physically and Mentally and topped the written exam conducted by our cell . Congratulations.**

 **This letter is to inform you that , you are supposed to appear for the training on (date ) which is scheduled for four months till ( date ) at Mumbai Police Training Academy , sharp at 7 AM . You are supposed to bring the necessary documents cited below along with your necessary things to stay in the academy.**

 **Requirements,**

 **XXXXXXXXX.**

His happiness finds no bounds. He could not put forth the words to express his happiness. He look at his son proudly who is just waiting to see his fathers enthusiasm on his achievement. Aravind took him in a proud hug saying, Thank you Abhi for bringing alive my dream.

Papa please. I need only your blessings.

Aravind - ( patted his back ) I am proud My Son. Letting his happy tears on his sons shoulder..

Aravind - wiping his tears kissed his forehead with all his love, jao. Mumma se bhi bol do.

Abhi nodded happily and went to his mother who is in kitchen,

Abhi - with full enthusiasm, mummaaaa,

Anita - Abhi kya hua beta ?

He took her in his arms and swirled around happily shouting, mumma I got selected .

Anita - getting nothing , Abhi utar do mujhe. Kya karrahe ho tum . arey hey bhagwan.. Abhi chod do mujhe.

Abhi finally let her down and hugged her tightly , Mumma from now on your son is the part of Mumbai police. I got selected maa..

Anita - excitedly, sach..

Separating from her, haan Mumma. Sach..

Anita - she kissed his forehead . main bahut khush hun Abhi. Abhi touched her feet, jeet raho beta. Ek minute. She took a spoon of sugar and fed him who also did so..

Abhi shared his happiness with his chocolate aunty and dawai uncle who felt proud more than happiness .

He , unable to wait for Tarika to reach home from college directly went to meet her in college . she was surprised to see Abhi waiting there as she uses college transport. She came near him and before she could ask him , he lifted her in air and rounded rounded and rounded.

Tarika - screaming Abhi kya karrahe ho tum. arey sab dekh raha hain humme. Oh my god Abhi chodo mujhe. But our Hero ' s ears become deaf.. he swirled her continuously until he gets tired and let her down finally . both breathing heavily where Tarika holds her head.

Relaxing themselves,

Tarika - Abhi tell me the reason for your happiness.

Abhi - guess what ? in near four months I will be the Inspector of Police , Mumbai city.

Tarika eyes open wide in happiness her both palms covering her mouth.

Tarika - Abhi tum.. tum Inspector. Sach. God. She jumped in his arms hugging him tight not caring of their surroundings. Abhi I am so happy. I don ' t know how to express my happiness. She separated from him and in a fraction of a second she placed a kiss on his cheek which make both dumb fold. Because this is the first ever kiss of them. Hugging happens naturally between them but kissing , this is some what new in their relationship . Tarika felt awkward where Abhi is embarrassed. But there is an unknown soothe experienced by both. Both eyes were unable to meet each other for the first time in their life.

Abhi to change the embarrassing moment, gave the envelope to her. She gave a light smile and read the letter but Abhi notices a sad shade covering her face.

Abhi - Tarika ? Tarika lifted her gaze from the letter to him . kya hua ?

Tarika - in a broken words, wo tr training t tu tum ja jarahe ho ?

Abhi - hmm . I have to go na ?

Tarika - chaar mahine k kaise .. hum dekha bina ( words are adamant to come out from the throat..)

Abhi felt some hidden emotions behind her words..

Abhi held her shoulders, Tarika , stay strong for me.. just 4 months. Hmm ? tears making their traces on her cheeks. Abhi hold back his tears cupping her face, jaan please don t make me weak. You should be my strength , right ? and I am not going anywhere out of the city.. just that I have to stay in academy for 4 months. I can avail special leave on occasions so I will come to meet you. And I will call you every night. hmmm ?

Tarika nodded her head as she cannot spoil his career and dream .

Abhi has given speech to convince her but his own heart is not ready to leave her. But both made their hearts strong for their upcoming future.

So this way Abhi has gone to train himself leaving his heart safe with Tarika and took Tarika ' s heart with him. The distance between their location has increased but their hearts are coming closer more and more. The four months passed with greater struggle of their hearts with two or three visits between them.

Finally the day came of his arrival, Tarika is the one who is more happier than his own parents. She avail leave from college and made some of his favourite dishes with the help of Anita and Nandini with some burns and cuts. her ultimate aim is to surprise him with her dishes. She gave a new look to his room adding more Photographs of them , changing the bed spreads , pillow cover , curtains and even more. She is busy in his room when Abhi arrived , met his parents and tarika s parents. He asked about Tarika who pointed their fingers towards his room. But our heroine concentration is fully in making his room that she has no idea that Abhi is standing at his door step. Abhi slowly moved inside with cat steps where she is standing on a stool adjusting the photo frame. Abhi suddenly shouted her name which causes her to miss her balance and and the stool slipped .

After few seconds, Abhi opened his eyes slowly to find him on floor on his back with Tarika on top of him with her eyes closed tightly and her fist holding his shirt. She opened her eyes too and looked at Abhi . their eyes met and don t know how long they stayed in the deep eye lock. Both came out of their trance with a voice of his mother calling both of them for lunch. Tarika stood up and make him stand who holds his back in pain.

Abhi - ouch

Tarika - kya hua ?

Abhi - holding his back, its aching yaar.

Tarika - who told you to shout like that idiot ?

Abhi - how do I know u will fall on me . I just thought to surprise you but see what you did.

Tarika - its not my fault . cant you see I am standing on a stool you fool..

Abhi - ok fine its my fault but are you going to welcome me with your scoldings ? I was very eager to see you but could not find the happiness of meeting me in you.. ( made a puppy sad face ) no problem I will go back ag .. his sentence remained incomplete as she flung herself into his arms.

Tarika - no Abhi. Please don t say that again. This separation is more than enough for me. Please. You don't know how long I was waiting for this moment. Please don't go again leaving me.

He hugged her back possessively. Both felt the difference in their hug . it is not the normal friendly hug but the hug says more above the friendship . they are experiencing the heavenly feel , an unknown soothe emerging from the heart . but they have no name for it. They are not ready to leave each other, the hug was so tight and possessive that any body can say that they are in love and this couple is Made for each other.

But do you readers feel our idiotic couple will realize that it is love ? uh hun .. will take time.

Abhi separated her from him holding her shoulders, I am not going anywhere. Chill. Now give me a smile.

Tarika gave him a smile and left the room asking him to come for the lunch refreshed.

Abhi cherished his favourite dishes with too much joy that it was made by his special friend specially for him. Tarika served him until his eyes popped out.

Elders exchange a meaningful glances among themselves which shows something is going in their mind simultaneously.

 **A / N :**

 **So we entered into their love phase. Let us see how they are going to realize their love for each other.**

 **Will they realize or … ? ? ? ?**

 **Review soon or else my mind will think some thing dangerously …. ; )**

 **Once again thank you all my reviewers. Happy to see reviews from new reviwers. Thank you so much.**

 **What are you waiting for ? scroll down hit the review option soon.. need the next update right ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi buddies, I find some time today so giving you a bit long chapter. Hope you like it.**

 **Guest - thank you so much. Your words means lot to me. If you feeling relaxed by my stories then that is my success. Thank you once again for your words.**

 **Duo s pari / abhirika my love / sri . sree / akaash / abhinav / aditi / mistic morning / guddi abhirika fan / guest / tropicallight / arooj / KamiKaze Black / mr. guest / HarshHoney / smitha / bidya / guest / km – fan / divya / love duo nd crazy abhirika / A.S. Anjaana / sree / tasha / guest / Sakshi**

 **Thank you so much friends for your lovely reviews. Continue this always..**

Abhi in his room getting ready for his duty, Tarika knocked his room door.

Abhi - aao Tarika.

Tarika - tumme kaise pata bahar main hi hun.

Abhi - smiled at her, instinction.

Tarika - really ?

Abhi - combing his hair, hmm..

Tarika - Abhi, ( handing him a box ), I bought this for you.

Abhi - kya hai iss mein ?

Tarika - perfume..

Abhi - oh thank you. He sprayed it on him and again busy in wearing his belt in front of the mirror. He noticed in the mirror, Tarika looking at him without blinking her eyes. He turned to her,

Abhi - hey what ?

Tarika - Abhi, you look so smart..

Abhi - is mein naya kya hai. I am always smart.

Tarika - haan haan you are always smart my buddy. I am talking about your uniform. Sach mein its suits perfectly on you..

Interrupting their conversation her phone rings.

Tarika - ek sec Abhi..

She attends and cuts it in 2 min.

Tarika - now a days we don ' t get time together. Isn ' t ?

Abhi - haan yaar. Mujhe bhi yeh ehsaas hai. but we cant help. My duty, your studies..

Again her phone rings. She attends and cuts it in mins..

Tarika - continuing, tch . one more year to complete , then practice , hospital , life is getting more busy day by day. Abhi can you free yourself this Sunday , we will go somewhere.

Again her phone ring interrupts.

Abhi - getting irritated, arey kaun hai wo baar baar call karraha hai..

Tarika - my friend Abhi. He needs some clarification..

Abhi hands stop its work instantly which till now flipping a case file.

Abhi - ek min. he ?

Tarika - haan Nitin. Uska naam.

Abhi - oh boy friend ?

Tarika - Abhi for your kind information he is a boy so obviously my boy friend.

Abhi - stammering, mm hmm . but why is he calling you. Don ' t he have any other friend in college..

Tarika - understanding his jealousy, what is your problem, don ' t forget you have so many girl friends too.

Abhi - sternly keeping his hands on his hip, girl friend ? mujhe ? wait a minute. Saying he moved to his cupboard and took out a big box and gave it to her.

Tarika - what is this ?

Abhi - pucho mat. Kholke dekho.

Tarika opens the box and a sudden laugh escapes her mouth.

Tarika - Abhi you are still having all this..

Abhi - aur nahi tho kya . see how many rakhis I have. You didn t leave any girl as my friend . huh ! Tarika could not control her laughter. Seeing his stern gaze she closes her mouth keeping fingers on her lips.

Abhi - now only three ladies left..

Tarika - instantly, three ? k ka kaun hai wo ? kahan hai wo ? how do you know them ? school friends , college friends sab ko pata hai mujhe phir yeh naya theen ladies kaun hai.

Abhi - oh hello saans lelo.. I was saying about my three ladies. Mumma, chocolate aunty and finally you .

Tarika - bit her tongue. Ohhhh..

Abhi - atleast leave them yaar..

Tarika - Abhi mere pass ek idea hai.

Abhi - casually, kya ?

Tarika - smirking, how about me tying rakhi to you.

Abhi - in top voice, whatttttt ?

Tarika - smiling, haan idea bura tho nahi na ?

Abhi - slapping her head, have you gone mad, idiot ?

Tarika - ouch. Kyun.

Abhi - gritting his teeth . pagal. You are not my sister.

Tarika - thinking to irritate him more. , no problem . I ll become your sister when I tie this in your hand.

Abhi - Taarikaa . helding her neck in his palms. No way. You cannot be my sister. You are my friend fool.

Tarika - moving his hands away, show me one law which says friend cannot be a sister. I will accept.

Abhi - slaps his own head, god save me.. hey you , listen . stressing each word, you are my friend. If you think you need a brother then go tie it on that dummy moron s hand.

Tarika - dummy moron ?

Abhi - haan wohi, kya naam hai uska , Nitin , Nitin. Bye I am getting late. Pagal kahika. He stops at his door step and turns to her again, Tarika remember you are not my sister. Got it ? better you get it. He left the room in fast steps.

Tarika blushes hard on his his words.

Tarika pov - you cannot be my brother. Because you are my….. my friend . smiles herself.

Anita and Nandini who hears their conversation from their doorstep moves immediately and sat on the couch pretending like talking with each other seeing Abhi coming out.

Abhi bids bye to them and left the house. In fraction of a second, he again came to the entrance and

Abhi - mumma , chocolate aunty , aap apne bête se kehdijiye wo mere sister nahi hai. saying he left without waiting for their response.

Where the ladies burst out in laughter.

Abhi getting into the jeep waiting for him outside his gate turns to the driver and said, she is not my sister.

Driver - scratching his head, sir ?

Abhi - adjusting, wo turning into inspector mode, hum court jaana hai. move fast.

Abhi pov - yeh kya ho raha hai mujhe. I am getting crazy on her. Abhi control yourself . She is Tarika man. your friend .

Where in home, ladies move slowly to see Tarika still in blushing mode.

Anita and Nandini hi fied each other and move silently to the couch again.

Nandini - Bhabhi so we are not wrong. In dono ko bich kuch chal raha hai. lekin abi tak ehsaas nahi hua.

Anita - hmm . dekha mere ladla ka chehre ko. Bechari .. imitating him, mumma chocolate aunty aap apne bête se kehdijiye wo mere sister nahi hai.

Again ladies burst out in laughter.

Nandini - eyes getting moist, I just want to see both happy together.

Anita - pressing her hands, don ' t worry , I assure you Tarika is my Abhi ' s wife. No body can change this. But we have to wait for this to happen..

In a year time , Abhi ' s dedication and sincerity towards his work gained a lot of appreciation from the society. Abhi was appointed to lead a team which succeeded in encountering a drug dealers gang which was a great threat to the society. Papers published articles on him , TV channels flashing his face . he is celebrated as the country s pride. He is showered with many prestigious awards. This made ACP Pradyuman of CID, Mumbai turn his head towards him. He recommended his name for his team to the head Quarters which accepts his request.

Abhi got an order from Head Quarters stating his transfer to CID, Mumbai. It was a prideful moment for his family .

He has to leave for Delhi for the training for his new posting which is for a month.

Tarika helping him in packing, was hiding her tears but caught by Abhi. He held her chin and lifted her face. Her tears broke the barrier and flows on her cheeks.

Abhi wiping her tears - if you say, I will not accept this transfer. I will continue in the previous post.

Tarika - instantly, nahi Abhi. Don ' t do any such things. This is a great opportunity to you. Don t miss this.

Abhi - looking in her eyes, I don ' t want to miss you too.

Tarika - composing herself, just one month schedule na. it will move fast. Haan ?

Abhi - cupping her face, hope so. Take care , ok ? and it is your responsibility to take care of our family also.

Tarika nodded - don ' t worry. I will take care. You concentrate on your training. I packed all your things. Kept medicines in the side zip. Be careful.

He kissed her forehead. He don ' t know what drives him to kiss her. Ignoring his feelings, he hugged her . now this was not making them embarrassed. They started to realize their love but unknown to each other . they fear what if their friendship gets affected by this new feeling. They cannot afford to lose each other. So the confession is not possible between them. They are getting satisfied seeing each other near them. And now again a one month separation.

Abhi left for Delhi. Tarika locked herself in her room and cried harder hugging his picture. Her mobile gave a message alert tone . she opened the message,

 _ **Wipe your tears jaan. Its painful to me…**_

She wiped her tears instantly..

Abhi s mobile beeped in train.

 _ **Wipe the tears at the corner of your eyes. Its equally painful to me.**_

Abhi wiped his tears with a smile in his lip.

Both lips murmured, **I love you.**

Abhijeet is a dignified CID officer completed his four years of service with flying colours. His braveness and sharpness uplifted him as a Senior Inspector and second in command to ACP.

 **Forensic lab:**

Team entered the lab,

ACP - ha Salunkhe jaldi batao kya pata chala iss laash ki bare mein..

Salunkhe - arey aagayi tsunami..

ACP - kya ?

Salunkhe - nahi nahi kuch nahi.. pehele inse milo. Yeh hai naya forensic expert..

Abhi - Dr. Tarika Kumar.

Team look at him in surprise.

Salunkhe - arey Abhijeet tum isey pehele hi jaanti ho kya ?

Tarika - Sr. Inspector Abhijeet ko sab pata hai. hai na Abhi sorry Abhijeet sir ?

Daya - Dr. Tarika aap bhi Abhijeet ko jaanti hai ?

Both Tarika and Abhijeet at the same time - hum childhood friends.. and look at each other smiling.

Daya - oh acha acha. Tho yeh hai wo Tarika. Abhijeet you didn t tell me she is going to join here.

Abhi - surprise..

Daya - nice to meet you dr. Tarika. Welcome to CID Mumbai .

Tarika - same here Daya Sir. Thank you.

Freddy - wah dr. Tarika you recognize all by name..

Tarika - haan Freddy sir . Abhijeet sir has told me about you all.

Abhijeet - Tarika stop calling me Sir.

Salunkhe - oh hello, hum bhi yehi hai.

Abhi - hum kab mana kardiya ?

Salunkhe - Abhijeeet …

Acp - Salunkhe hogaya tho kaam pe lag jao.

Salunkhe - ( to Acp ) you are the one spoiling your team.

Acp - nodding his head disappointedly , Tarika tum kuch bata sakthe..

Abhijeet hides his smile seeing the irritation of Salunkhe..

Days passing smoothly ,

One day at cafeteria ,

Tasha and Tarika sipping their coffee .. Tasha noticed Tarika s gaze fixed on Abhijeet who is standing and discussing a case details with Daya at some distance.

Tasha cleared her throat which brings Tarika to life.

Tasha - if you don t mind shall I ask you something ?

Tarika - if you are going to seek permission before your question then don ' t ever ask..

Tasha - ok ok.. hmm hesitatingly, pointing at Abhi , are you both in relationship..

Tarika spits out her coffee coughing on her sudden question.

Tasha - hey Tarika araam se.. lo paani piyo.

Tarika - its ok. Am fine.

Tasha - hmm . so you both are in relationship , right ?

Tarika - sighed, no Tasha.

Tasha - i feel your lips are lying but your eyes shows something.

Tarika - tch. Aisa kuch nahi Tasha.

Tasha - ok fine. If you are not ready to share then ..

Tarika - Tashaaa.. it is 100 % true that we are not in relationship. But ,

Tasha - but ?

Tarika - took deep breath, I love him.

Tasha - I don't understand..

Tarika - we are friends from our childhood. Infact my first friend. He means a lot to me. I don t know when my view towards him changes. I don ' t know at what point my friendship turns into love. Now my heart beats for him. I love him madly. But I don t have the courage to express it to him. What if he denies ? I fear of losing him.

Tasha - what about Abhijeet Sir ?

Tarika - that is my problem. I can understand him completely but this thing I am not sure.. what he thinks about me , does he too having some feeling for me , sighing deeply, kuch pata nahi mujhe…

Tasha - I think he loves you too.. the care and concern he is showing towards you is portraying his feelings.

Tarika - nahi Tasha. He always has care and concern for me. I am seeing this in his eyes from my childhood. I cannot take this factor as his love.

Tasha - arey Tarika , then understand he loves you from his childhood.

Tarika ' s face brightened hearing her words.

Tarika - matlab he also loves me ?

Tasha - oh god Tarika you are wasting your time.

Tarika blushes simultaneously her eyes getting moist.

 **A / N :**

 **Friends , how is this chapter.**

 **what do you all think will tarika finds courage to express to him. ?**

 **Put forth your review now..  
**

 **wait for my next update... ;)**

 **love you. take care. byeeeeeeeeeee...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Dears and Darlings…**

 **It is evident from your reviews that every one has enjoyed the last chapter especially the sister part won your hearts I think. I Am very much happy to know that my small effort brought a little smile to your lips at least for some minutes. I always wish to keep my surroundings happy and I will do whatever to make the atmosphere lively. And your reviews really came as a booster to me. Thank you all my lovable sweet reviewers. I hope silent readers would also have enjoyed.**

 **Adi sir admirer - wow this much laughter.. thank you so much.. I think you are a new reviewer to me. Continue your support.**

 **Guest - thank you dear.**

 **Abhirika mylove - thank you dear. I will try to drag to which extent the story permits. ; )**

 **Guest , xxx - thank you.**

 **Harshhoney - I ' ll try to add duo moments where ever I can. Thank you darling.**

 **Sri . sree - I am happy to know you are happy. : ) : )**

 **Love duo nd crazy for abhirika - I bow my head and accept your appreciation. Thank you so much dear.**

 **Guest - oh I am so happy. Got good dreams ? ? ? ; )**

 **Priya - thank you dear.**

 **A. R - thank you.**

 **Abhirika fan - I think you read dictionary often… ; ) thank u.**

 **Mr. guest - give and take policy. You give your reviews continuously and get more stories. Deal ?**

 **Akaash - thank you.**

 **Guest - than k u..**

 **Duo ' s pari - you are making me blush often. Thank you. ; )**

 **Aditi - hmm yaar. What to do our couple is like this always. Ha ha ha.**

 **Divya - you are in more enthusiastic phase.. thank you..**

 **Km - fan - yes we entered the theme.. just wait a little more for their confession.. thank you..**

 **Mistic morning - hmm I brought a smile on your lips. Very happy. I will think about your suggestion.. thank you very much dear. ; ) :)**

 **Abhinav - oh god laughing crazily in bus. You are really mad yaar..**

 **Tropicallight - thank you darling. .**

 **A . s Anjaana - thank you dear.**

 **Guest - thank you.**

 **kamikaze Black - ha ha ha you enjoyed that line ? I enjoyed it while typing too.. happy to know you get relaxed by my stories. Thank you so much dear.**

 **Arooj - wow dear. Thank you so very much for the double review . I am happy to know you enjoyed this much. And a small request from my side. Please give a double spacing between your words in review so that I can read your comments fully. Some words gets trimmed In between . do this for me so that I can enjoy your review. See to it. And thank you once again. Hope your support continues..**

 **Guddi abhirika fan - thank you dear..**

 **Smitha - thank you.**

 **Sree - thank you so much for your review darling.**

 **Sakshi - thank you dear.**

 **now the next update...  
**

Abhi moving here and there giving instructions to the team through his mobile where his mother is behind him feeding as he denies his breakfast.

Abhi 's mother getting irritated on her son s behavior

Anita - in a stern voice, Abhi stop at your place.

Abhi - again trying to call some one , mumma please , important case chal raha hai. understand na..

Anita - haan papa jaise gaya hai yeh. Duty duty duty. I am not going to leave you unless you finish your breakfast.

Abhi - mumma please. You are sweet Abhi s sweet mumma na. I am not hungry maa.

Anita - nautanki. Only one way to bring you on line.

Abhi - kya ?

Anita - shaadi..

Abhi s eyes popped out.

Abhi - Sh sh sha shaadi. Ki kiska shaadi.

Anita - tere shaadi aur kiska ?

Abhi - mumma ache mazak karrahe ho aap.

Anita - mazak nahi hai. I am serious. I am going to get you married this year. I cannot run behind you in this age. I need rest.

Abhi - impossible.

Anita - I will make it possible.

Abhi - mumma kya hua hai achanaq aapko. Yeh shaadi ki baat kahan se aagayi.

Anita - don ' t forget you are 30 now. And we selected the girl too.

Abhi - we ?

Anita - main aur tumari papa.

Abhi - papa bhi shamil hai ismein.. mumma I am not ready for marriage. Please leave me. Main aise hi theek hun.

Meanwhile Daya came to pick him up as they are moving to the spot .

Daya - good morning aunty. Morning boss.

Anita - arey daya beta ander aao.

Daya - lagta hai kuch argument chalraha hai aap dono ko bich…

Anita - Daya give your friend some advice..

Daya - advice ? kis baat pe ?

Anita - uski shaadi ke liye. He is denying the marriage. I have chosen the perfect girl for him. Magar tumari friend hai na Sr. Inspector Abhijeet shaadi karna nahi chati thi.

Daya - kyun bhai. Maa ki wish puri kardo na.

Abhi - Daya ab tum bhi shuru mat karo.

Anita getting some idea , pulled Abhi to his room..

Anita - Abhi ek min ander aao.

Abhi - Daya you sit. I will be back now.

Abhi - haan mumma.

Anita - Daya bahut handsome aur smart dikh raha hai na ?

Abhi - hmmm. He is smart and handsome.

Anita - he is soft nature too.

Abhi - hmm..

Anita - he is respecting elders..

Abhi - hmmm

Anita - he is in a respectful job as you.

Abhi - tch. mumma jaldi batayiye kya kehna chati hain ap.

Anita - slowly and put the words clearly, Daya will be the perfect match for Tarika . hai na ?

Abhi at first getting nothing - perfect match for what ?

Anita - arey mere buddhu beta, shaadi keliye.

Abhi become a statue .. his eyes opened wide. No words to express.

Anita - main sahi keh raha hun na ? I will talk about this with Nandini and Praveen.

Abhi - getting to life, maa kya bakwas karti hain aap. Daya aur Tarika ? wo dono kaise perfect match hoga. Aap is baat ko bhool jayiye. No need to talk with uncle and aunty.

Anita - Abhi , Tarika attained her marriage age. I feel we are already late. So it is our responsibility to get her married right ? she is after all your friend Abhi.

Abhi - mumma iss baat ko chodiye please. Mujhe der horaha hai. I am leaving.

Anita smiled at his back.

When he came out of his room he saw Tarika and Daya laughing at some thing.

Anita - at his back, dekha maine kaha na. wo dono perfect match hai. see dono ki height bhi match horaha hai.

Abhi glared at his mother who hides her smile on her sons cute anger.

Abhi cleared his throat unintentionally,

Daya - yaar Abhijeet , Tarika really has a good sense of humor. She is really a stress buster. Her would - be is really gonna lucky.

Anita looked at Abhi whose gaze fell on Tarika and Tarika ' s gaze on Abhi. Daya noticed this and,

Daya - smiling, Abhijeet let us go. We have to move to spot.

Abhi - hmm. Bye mumma. Tarika you go to lab.

Duo and Tarika left separately to their destinations.

Anita pov - I will see for How many days you will run..

The day was hectic for the team. Shoot out between goons and the officers. A goon pointed gun at Daya where Abhi pushed him and get the bullet near his heart..

Daya rushes to the hospital holding Abhi in his arms shouting for the doctor.

Daya - doctor ko bulao. Jaldi koi doctor ko bulao.

Vivek pulled the stretcher and Daya made him lie on it holding his hands tightly.

Daya - Abhijeet kuch nahi hoga. Doctor..

Freddy brings the dr with him, who checking his pulse ,

Daya - dr saab goli Abhijeet ki dil me tho lagi nahi na.

Dr - nahi aisa nahi hoga. Agar aisa hota koi abi tak zinda nahi hota. Sister jaldi operation theatre pe lejao.

Acp - dr, Abhijeet ko kuch bhi nahi hona chayiye. kuch bhi nahi.

Dr - jee sir, aap chinta mat kijiye. main puri koshish karunga

Acp - nahi dr saab sirf koshish nahi. Kuch bhi nahi hona chayiye Abhijeet ko bas.

Dr assures them and went inside the theatre.

Tarika came runnig,

Tarika - to acp , sir Abhijeet theek tho hona. Kya hua unhe.

Daya - goli lagi hey usne. Pointing to the OT, operation chal raha hai.

Tarika - god.

Acp - kuch nahi hoga usey. Kuch nahi.

Daya informed his family who also reached hospital.

Anita - Tarika , Abhi kahan hai ? haan kya hua usey.

Tarika cried uncontrollably hugging her.

Nandini - Tarika kya hua batao na. Abhi theek ho na.

Praveen and Aravind enquired from Acp and Daya about Abhi s condition.

Tarika - crying, maa Abhi ko goli lagi hai.

Anita - goli . kaisa hai wo. Theek hai na mere baccha.

Praveen - bhabhi aap chinta mat kijiye. Kuch nahi hoga Abhi ko.

Nandini consoling Tarika who is not ready to stop her tears.

Nandini - Tarika , dekho kuch bhi nahi hoga Abhi ko. Haan tum ro mat.

Tarika - maa Abhi theek hojayega na .

Nandini - haan zaroor wo theek hojayega. Himmat rakho.

All waited impatiently ..

OT lights turned off.

Dr - nothing to worry. He is out of danger.

Tarika - main mil saktha hu usey..

Dr - abi nahi. You can see him after we shift him in normal ward.

Everyone thanked the doctor.

Praveen - Tarika now relax . he is fine.

Tarika nodded.

After some hours, Dr allowed them to meet him who came back in consciousness.

Acp - kaise ho Abhijeet ?

Abhi - smiled weekly. Main theek hun sir.

Daya - with tears, why did you push me. Wo goli mere liye thi na.

Abhi - mere jagah tum hoti tho tum bhi yehi karti ho na.

Anita and Aravind stood beside him with tears.

Abhi - mumma , papa main theek hun bilkul . Sach.

Praveen - you are making this as a habit to make us frighten Abhi. Change your habit.

Nandini - haan . dekho mere bête ko kitna ruladiya tumne.

Abhi looked at Tarika who is looking at the floor with tears flowing.

Abhi - slowly, Tarika.

She didn t look up.

Abhi - again Tarika.

Tarika - she stood stubborn not to look him up.

Abhi - now I have no other option . he tries to get up which stretch his bullet wound and a scream came from his mouth unintentionally. Ahhh . ssssss .

Tarika ran to him in an instant and made him lie .

Tarika - angrily, are you mad. You have undergone a surgery. Don t dare to move.

Abhi - then what can I do. You were not ready to speak with me.

Tarika - with tears. you made me scared.

Abhi wiped her tears - ab main theek hun. Tum aise hi rote rahegi tho mujhe zaroor kuch hoga.

Tarika - shut up Abhi.

Nandini signaled everyone to move out leaving the love birds alone.

Now only our couple in room. Tarika sitting beside him holding his hands.

Abhi - I am sorry.

Tarika - I cannot survive without you Abhi. I will die if anything happens to you.

Abhi closes her mouth with his palms, - don t dare to say that. I will kill you.

Tarika - you cannot.

Abhi - I can if you make my Tarika weak.

Tarika - you care for me na ?

Abhi - any doubt ?

Tarika - then take care of yourselves. I need you till my last breath..

A sudden thought passes in his mind about the conversation took place in the morning with his mother.

Tarika - Abhi kya soch rahe ho ?

Abhi - tum mujhe chod ke chali jaogi na.

Tarika - main kyun jaungi or kahan jaungi main.

Abhi - tum shaadi karke jaogi na.

Tarika looked at him silently.

Abhi - batao.

Tarika - who told you I am going to marry.

Abhi - mumma ne. she has started to search a guy for you.

Tarika looked at him in shock.

Abhi - once you get married you will forget me na . you will move far away from me.

Tarika - holding his cheek in her left hand, aisa nahi hoga Abhi. I don ' t have courage to live without you.

Abhi - kyun ?

Tarika - kyunki main tumme… she paused.

Abhi hoping some thing from her mouth - kyunki tum mujhe… ruk kyun gayi aage batao.

Tarika pov - mujhe darr lagta hai Abhi. Tum mujhse dur na ho jaye.

Abhi - batao Tarika .

Tarika - nahi kuch nahi. Just remember one thing. I am not going anywhere leaving you. If any such situation arises then I will chose the option of death.

Abhi - shockingly, Tarikaaa.

Tarika - smiled. Relax. I am just trying to make you understand.

Abhi turned his face to other side in anger.

Tarika - Abhi ?

She turned his face towards her and felt bad to see tears from the corner of his eyes.

Tarika - Abhi . wiping his tears. I am sorry . please.

He don ' t know from where he got the strength to get up suddenly and pulled her in a tight hug ignoring his pain.

Abhi - I told you na. I will kill you if you say this again.

Tarika - smiled in tears. Sorry.

Both letting tears in each others shoulders. He separated her and look at her eyes which is conveying many untold things to him. For the first time he heard his heart saying he loves her madly, deeply. Their eyes sharing their love. He dreamily moved his face closer to her and pressed his lips softly on her lips who has no reason to deny the happening . It lasted for minutes without their knowledge. It was a first ever passionate kiss secretly conveying love to each other. The door opening sound jerked them to life and they separated suddenly.

Sister - mam patient need rest. Aap please…

Tarika - ha haan . she looked at Abhi who is guilty enough to meet her gaze and left the room in seconds.

Sister - sir please aap let jayiye.

Abhi lied back feeling guilty of his acts. He fears what if Tarika mistook him. He gets angry on himself for his act. he hits his free hand hardly on bed.

Tarika came outside the room . she has a different feeling. She is happy inside.. her lips has a constant smile. Elders noticed her happiness but pretended as unnoticed.

She went directly to the rest room stood in front of the mirror and looked at her image . she touched her lips with her fingers feeling the heavenly moment . she till now cannot trust what happened.

Pov - Abhi kissed me ? Is it real or I am dreaming. She pinched herself . it pains. No I am not dreaming. It is true. My Abhi kissed me. Yes its not the dream.

She talks to her own image in the mirror. Tarika trust. Abhi kissed you. She put both her palms closing her mouth in surprise. She closes her eyes and remember the moment once again. She felt the soft touch of his lips and relived the moment again. Her cheeks turned red blushing. Her feet didn t stop at one place. She roam here and there. She can feel her heart beating fast. She kept her palm near her chest to feel the beat. She feels it abnormal. she smiles to herself. She is totally in a mad mode..

Where our Abhi is in full confusion , guilty mode. Poor Abhi..

 **A / N :**

 **What will happen now ? ? ? ?**

 **Keep reviewing until my next update ..**

 **Give me your support as always.**

 **Take care. Bye bye..**


	13. Chapter 13

**Continuing ,**

Abhi spent 4 days in hospital. Anita and Tarika took care of him alternatively. Abhi will feel awkward when tarika is near him , his guilt made him hesitate to behave normally so mostly he would sleep or pretend sleeping or gets involved in novel when she is around him... Tarika will feel shy to see him. So she will show herself involved in magazine but their full concentration will be on each others. When Abhi look up Tarika will show herself busy in magazine or mobile and when Tarika look up Abhi will pretend like he is very interestingly reading a crime novel but actually no words will be visible for him in the book. The normal nok jkok between the friends is lost somewhere. Sometimes Abhi would try to find her mood . he could not get what she feels, is she angry on his behavior or not. Many times he tried to initiate a talk with her about the incident but he felt it odd to initiate.

After his discharge in home,

Praveen - kaise ho mere tiger ab.

Abhi - main bilkul theek hu uncle.

Praveen - hmm good. Chalo main tumari dressing change kar leta hu.

But an emergency call from hospital stops him.

Praveen - oops sorry tiger. I have to leave. No problem Tarika hai na. I ' ll send her . she will change. Take care haan. Bye.

Abhi - lekin uncle.

Praveen already left.

Abhi - hey bhagwan ab kya hoga. Tarika will change my dressing. Oh no.

He heard a knock.

Abhi pov - arey yaar kahan phasa diya maine. God no please. Do something. I cannot face her. Please god help..

Again a knock with a call, Abhi ?

Abhi pov - no no no god don t do this to me. Please do something to save your poor little child.

He heard a knock again with a tense voice of Tarika now. Abhi ? are you okay ?

Abhi - ha haan haan ander aao. He slapped his head thinking why he responded her . he could have pretended like sleeping. Abhi beta aaj tu gaya..

Tarika - kya hua ? theek ho na tum ? itni der kyun laga diya tumne ?

Abhi - wo wo maine … ( pov : arey kuch tho bolo ). Ahem wo maine …. ( Pov : oh god kya bolun.. ) haan maine washroom haan washroom gaya tha.

Tarika - looking him strangely, oh ayinde akele mat jao.

Abhi - aain ?

Tarika - wo mera matlab call some one for help. Tum abi tak puri tarah se fit nahi ho.

Abhi - main itni bhi weak nahi hu.

Tarika - you always have a readymade answer with you. Understand what I am saying.

Abhi - ok fine . sorry. I will take care.

Tarika - better. She took her medical kit and came near him.

Abhi - what are you going to do ?

Tarika - showing her kit, obviously I cannot play with this.

Abhi - haan wo ab dressing change karne ki kya zaroorat thi ?

Tarika - kyun ab kya problem ?

Abhi pov - how can i explain you my problem. God you left me in trouble. Main bahut naraz hu aapse.

Tarika - Abhi I am asking you something.

Abhi - problem nahi . ( pov - kuch socho idiot jaldi ) I will experience pain while changing. Isiliye.

Tarika - zyada pain hai kya ? dikao mujhe.

Abhi pov - arey idiot Abhi don ' t you find any other valuable reason. Again a wrong statement. Huh !

Abhi - Tarika relax. I said it will pain while changing.

Tarika - it won t . I ' ll do it carefully.

Abhi - Tarika please leave me na. I am not comfortable yaar.

Tarika - uffo Abhi kya hua hai aaj tujhe. Main tumari friend hu. Also a doctor. Why do you feel uncomfortable with me.

Abhi pov - god this is not at all fair. How will I tell her about my uneasiness.

Abhi - Tarika rehene do na.

Tarika - tum Dr. ho ?

Abhi - nahi.

Tarika - so better shut your mouth.

Abhi - please jaan baat tho suno na..

Tarika - chup. Ek dum.

Abhi kept quiet like a cute angry kid.

She took necessary things for dressing and move near him.

Tarika - Abhi sit properly.

Abhi - Tarika think for once.

Tarika - hmm. soch liya. show me now.

Abhi - sighed. I cannot help now. Karo jo karna hai. he sat hanging his legs on bed.

Tarika - mujhe kya dekh rahe ho , remove your shirt.

Abhi - close your eyes first.

Tarika - smiled. . Abhi I don ' t have super powers to work with my eyes closed.

Abhi - then leave it jaan.

Tarika - tumse zabardasti karke kaam lena chayiye.

Abhi - kya matlab ?

Tarika held his button to open.

Abhi - hey hey kya karrahe ho tum ?

Tarika - ab ek shabd bhi nikala na tumari muh se bade injection laga dunga . both sides below the hip. Yaad rakho.

Abhi - tum . tum na bahut…

Tarika - main bahut ache hu. Mujhe tareef karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. mujhe khud malum hai yeh baat.

Abhi - cute angry puppy face, I hate you.

Tarika - koi baat nahi.

Again he tried to protest when ,

Tarika - statue.

Abhi became still.

Tarika - smirked, that ' s my boy. Cho chweet. Till I finish my work you are not going to move or speak. Got it ?

Abhi showed his famous puppy eyes.

Tarika - oh ho. Abhi close your eyes now.

Abhi glared her.

Tarika - I said close.

He closed his eyes keeping his face cutely in anger.

Tarika pov - oh my baby, so sweet.. ummah..

Her hands started its work. She removed his shirt cautiously not to cause him pain. Abhi though feeling odd was enjoying her touch. Today her closeness make him more nervous. He slowly opened his one eye and looked at her. Her curly hair is touching his shoulder as she is leaning towards him untying the bandage on his back. he inhaled the fragrance of her hair which is making him go crazy. She moved back a little and removed the bandage fully. He suddenly closed his eyes. She cleans the wound very softly side by side looking at him feeling his gaze often. He closes his eyes whenever she turns her gaze towards him. She understands his behavior and smiled at his antics.

Tarika pov - ab tho keh do Abhi. I am waiting for your confession. Aise chup chup ki dekhne ki kya zaroorat ti ? just once say that you love me. Main tumme pura haq dedunga. Sirf ek baar Abhi keh kar dekho.. please.

She finished her work with this thought.

Tarika - hmm hogaya. Statue release.

Abhi - he exhaled relaxly . Bach gaya. Thank you.

She helped him wore his shirt .

Tarika - main juice lekar aati hu.

Abhi - Tarika..

Tarika - haan..

Abhi - wo tumse kuch baat karni hai.

Tarika - hmm batao.

Abhi - wo uss din ( hesitated ) uss din hospital me ( hanged his head down ) pata nahi kyun kiya maine aisa. I am ..

Tarika pov - no Abhi. Don ' t say sorry. Please .. no no no ..

Abhi pov - should I say sorry or not ? she is behaving casually. So she is not angry on me. Then Why I should I say sorry..

Abhi - kuch nahi . tum jao.

Tarika let a sigh of relief and left the room ..

Abhi - god I am thinking right na ?

A. N :

Hi friends.. sorry for the short chap. I am not feeling good today. Need some rest. Couldn ' t type more.

I don t want to disappoint my buddies so I posted this chap. I did nt check it once too. Sorry for any kind of mistakes.

I just typed what came in my mind . have no idea how it is ..

Let me know through your review.

 **Mayank and Arooj** \- thank you buddies. you were asking for 25 to 40 chapters.. Till now i dont have any idea of how many chapters will this story have .. i always type it in instant. i am giving you my spontaneous thoughts as i get only an hour daily to update due to my busy schedules . no extra efforts or pre decisions involved in my story. I dont even know what will happen in next chapter until i sit to type. so i can assure you one thing that is the **enjoyment and relaxation**. dont bother about the chapters rather enjoy .. give me your reviews regularly. THANK YOU FOR YOUR LOVABLE SUPPORT. ;)

 **Guddi Abhirika Fan** \- Dear, why are you so curious to know my name. no worries. i will definitely tell my name when leaving this site completely . till then identify me by my pen name **bossnbear.** thank you so much buddy for your support. and today i gave this update after reading your comment though i am not feeling better today. i don t want to disappoint my sweet buddy who is waiting for my update. so enjoy and thank you once again..

 **THANK YOU ALL MY SWEET SUPPORTERS. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER.. TAKE CARE. BYE. dont forget to review. it is most important..  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi sweet hearts, how are you doing ? missed me ? I missed you all very much….**

 **I was awestruck to see this much concerning reviews for me from my readers. Thank you so so much buddies. I had enough rest And I am back to the form to rock again.. ;)**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE CONCERNING WORDS YOU ALL GAVE ME THOUGH WE ARE NOT KNOWN PERSONALLY. . I AM MOVED. : ')**

 **And my dear buddies , I just said I will tell my name while leaving this site , I didn t say I am going to leave the site now . Got it ? ? :) : ) I will not leave you this easily .. don ' t worry . and thanks for your love sweet hearts..**

 **Abhinav - thanks for your concern buddy. You almost daily posted a msg on the review section asking about my health And thanks for your prayer too. : )**

 **\- I am fine buddy. Thank you so much. And here is your update. Enjoy….. I am not leaving the site..**

 **Harshhoney - hi buddy.. nothing yaar just my BP went below normal and I had a sudden black out … and here I m fit and fine with a long update.. thanks for ur concern buddy..**

 **Abhirika fan , A.R and guest / guest - thank you…**

 **Arooj - thank you friend. I am fit and fine now. And I am not leaving the site atleast not for now.**

 **Smitha - thank you for your concern sweet heart. : ) I am all right now.**

 **A.S. Anjaana - thank you dear. I am fine now. : ) and happy to know you missed my updates. : ) I am not leaving darling just a mistook statement.**

 **Guest - thank you dear…**

 **Anita - new reviewer right ? between, thank you so much.. : )**

 **Mira - wow dear chapter wise review in one go.. thank you very much. : )**

 **Mouni - hi sweet heart.. thank you for your comment and darling sorry dear I missed your name in Love in new year thanking note. It just happened without my knowledge . thank you for that too… : ) love you dear.**

 **Anam - thank you buddy. New reviewer right ?**

 **Tropicallight - thank you dear. Lets see who will confess first.. ;)**

 **Abhirika mylove - wait and see dear….**

 **Well wisher - I will think of such a scene dear. Thank you so much for giving me a suggestion. Because I didn t think in that angle till now. Now I will think for sure.. hope you will get to see Abhi s concern towards Taru soon.. but for that you have to review me regularly : ) ;) deal ?**

 **Duo ' s pari - cool down baby.. no gussa. Ok ? I am not leaving the site dear. Chill.. :)  
**

**Km – fan - thank you darling.**

 **Bisma - thank you buddy. Here is your long chapter. Hope you enjoy. :)**

 **Kavi - thank you.**

 **Sree - thank you sweet heart..**

 **KamiKaze Black - no dear you have mistook the statement. I am not leaving .. : ) I am not going to leave you this easily .. ha ha ha.. thank you sweetie.. : )**

 **Divya - thank you..**

 **Akaash - thank you.**

 **Guest - thank you dear.…**

 **Aditi - thank you cutie..**

 **Guddi abhirika fan - thank you buddy. I am not leaving the site dear. Just chill. : ) enjoy the today uPdate..**

 **Guest - hi here is your long update with very little romantic part. Soon you will get more. Stay tuned with me. : )**

 **Mayank - thank you friend.. hope you enjoy this chapter too.. don't forget to review me.. : )**

 **Abhi - Tarika - sure dear. I will definitely try an os on Abhirika. Even I had an idea on it. So expect it soon.. continue your support.. : )**

 **Rinky - thank you dear. Read this chapter you will feel Abhi s guilt is gone.. : )**

 **Guest - hmm Tarika is waiting for his confession. Lets see what will happen … : )**

 **Charming sweety - ha ha ha.. poor Tarika is always waiting for his confession. : )**

 **Sri . sree - thank you dear..**

 **Sakshi - thank you dear..**

 **Love duo and crazy for abhirika - thank you sweet heart… : )**

 **And dears there are many guest reviewers so I cannot differentiate you all. If you are comfortable post with your name or some pen name so that I can identify. Because I get 8 - 10 guest reviews. Only if you are comfortable with it … : )**

It is a late night, Abhi busy in preparing a case report in his room with Tarika who is also assisting him in attaching forensic details of the case.

Abhi - Tarika us chemical ka naam batao.

No response from her side.

Abhi turns his gaze towards her and a smile crept in his lips seeing her sleeping in the sitting position with her head on the table and her hand hanging down. Abhi looked her without blinking his eyes . he moved his fingers on her forehead and tugged a streak of hair behind her ear which is falling on her eyes. He without disturbing her sleep carry her in his arms and made her lie on bed carefully. She turned in sleep and her hands searching something near her. Abhi nodded disappointingly and placed a pillow near her as he knows her habit of hugging a teddy while sleeping.. he sat beside her looking at her face , many thoughts roaming his mind.

Pov - u know what jaan , I love you more than anything in this world. . I would like to share my life with you. But, But do you have same feeling on me ? would you like to live with me as my love , as my wife , as my life. I am dying to know your thoughts but how ? should I ask you directly ? how will you react ? anger ? surprise ? happy ? sad ? this is the one thing I cannot understand from you. What will I do if you deny ? could I able to survive. ? what if you stop seeing or speaking with me ? no jaan , I fear of this thought too. Am not this much strong Tarika. Haan senior inspector Abhijeet is strong enough to handle the criminals but Abhi is not strong jaan. Abhi needs you all through his life. I will be happy if you accept the relationship but trust me I don't have the courage to hear the denial from you. I cannot see hate for me in your eyes. I always need you beside me. Always.. Abhi is nothing without Tarika. I love you Tarika.

By now his eyes welled up with tears. He leaned on her and kissed her temple. He was about to move back when he heard a murmur from her.

Tarika - ( murmuring ) I love you Abhi.

Abhi is surprised as what he heard is true. Does he heard it right or his imagination ? he kept his ears near her mouth to hear it again but she is in deep sleep..

Pov - god what did she say now ? I love you Abhi . right ? yes I heard it. I heard it from her mouth. It cannot be my imagination. Not at all. I am damn sure she said it.

He is very curious to know what she said. So he calls her by name to woke her up.

Abhi - Tarika ? Tarika ? oh god yeh ladki .. Tarika get up.

Tarika - irritated in sleep , maa please thodi der aur….

Abhi - Tarika maa nahi main hu Abhi.. utho yaar jaldi.

But she is not ready to woke from her sleep.

Tarika – Abhi sone do mujhe.. don ' t disturb my dream. Abi abi ek Raj kumar araha hai white horse mein …

Abhi - confusingly , raj kumar ? kis desh ki Raj kumar ?

Tarika - still answering in sleep, malum nahi . but he is very handsome. awww he is lifting me…

Abhi - burning, Tarika listen, get up first … he made her sit by holding her shoulders.

Tarika - opening her eyes in irritation, kya hai Abhi ? why do you disturb me ?

Abhi - abi thodi pal pehele tum kya kehrahi thi ?

Tarika - sleepy tone, kya kehrahi thi ?

Abhi - tch, tarika open your eyes. Patted her cheeks.

Tarika - making her voice like crying, yeh kya karrahe ho tum Abhi . mujhe neend aati hai. sone do pleaseee.

Abhi - pehele mere sawal ka jawab do.. phir tu sone chalo. Main tujhe disturb nahi karunga. Haan pakka. Ab batao what did you say ?

Tarika - falling on his shoulders sleeping , what did I say ?

Abhi - argggg. Tarika ? again patting her cheek, Tarika ? arey ek baar kaho na..

Tarika - repeating his line, ek baar kaho na….

Abhi - slaps his own head., pagal..

Tarika - pagal….

Abhi - haan haan sahi hai. main pagal hi hu. Tu so jao. Ache neend aati hai tujhe mere neend ko kharab karke.. huh ! sapna mein Raj kumar . pata nahi kis bewakoof insaan ko dekhraha tha sapna mein. ( Tarika pov - tu hai wo.. ) he looked at his own shoulder where she is sleeping peacefully . so jao. Bahut sukoon se sojao. Main hu na pagal sula deta hun tujhe. He patted her slowly where she adjusted herself comfortable on his shoulder. Aaj mere neend hogaya.. isey dekho huh ! koi parwa nahi mereliye. Arey ab main kaise pata karun ? he again tried, Tarika ? but no response… he understood it is of no use now in waking her. He made her comfortable on bed and covered her with quilt with a soft good night.

Abhi - to himself, Abhi very bad night yaar. he went near the window and look outside in dark.

Here Tarika half open her one eye slowly and saw him near the window looking blankly outside. Now she opens her both the eyes and smiles to herself.. pov - pehele tu batao tumari dil ki baat Phir main batati hun .. I know you love me but yeh baat ko tumari mun se suna chata hun main. I will wait for you. lekin lagta nahi hai yeh buddhu ram tho kuch bolne ki tayyar hai. bechari darta hai. hmmm main bataun kya pehele ?

She again pretended like murmuring, I love you Abhi.. saying she closed her eyes immediately like sleeping.

The words fell on Abhi s ears to which he turned in less than a fraction of second looking at her shocked.

Abhi - yeh phirse.. iss baar pakka hai. I heard her clearly.. he moved to her and again called her. But she pretended like she is in deep sleep.

Abhi - now in a cute angry tone, yeh theek nahi hai Tarika. tum mujhe bahut satarahe ho. You will face the consequence of this… dekhna tum.

He again sat beside her and took her hands in his , Tarika mere jaan hai na tu… batao yaar. Ek baar sirf ek baar please Taru.

Tarika pov - awww my poor Abhi.. tum batao ek baar I love you Tarika. Simple. Batao batao..

He waited for sometime to hear any murmuring from her but she slept in real.. he too moved disappointedly to the guest room switching off the lights and closing the door.

Abhi is rolling on the bed unable to sleep. Feeling irritated he sat on the bed holding a pillow tight. Now started talking with the pillow, Tarika , jaan , mere sweet heart , mere rasagulla batao yaar. Acha theek hai tum mere kaan pe dheere bolo , hmm ? koi kuch nahi sunega.. he kept the pillow near his ears like the pillow will say something. Again looking at the pillow, tum nahi bataogi ? mat batao. Koi baat nahi. Main bhi nahi bataunga tujhe. Lekin aur kitni din aise chalega. Nahi nahi main jaldi bataunga usey. Looking at the pillow , Haan jaldi.. he hugged the pillow tightly kissing it. Ummahhhh. Good night. tum bhi so jao aur mujhe bhi sone do. He placed the pillow beside him and lied down next to it holding it closer to him.

The sun rises spreading its rays on Abhi ' s face disturbing his sleep. He rubbed open his eyes and sat up stretching his arms yawning. He came out of the guest room to find his mother and father enjoying their morning coffee ..

Abhi - good morning mumma, morning papa… he opened his room door and assuring her sleeping came back closing the room door softly.

Both - good morning.

Anita - yeh kya Abhi tum guest room se arahe ho ?

Abhi - sitting next to them, haan Tarika soraha hai mere kamre mein. Raat bahut der hogayi report ready karna ka chakkar mein.. so she slept here.. taking the paper in his hands, mumma mereliye ek cup coffee please..

Anita - hmm main lekar aati hun. She left signaling something to his husband by eyes who also assured her by eyes.

Aravind - clearing his throat, ahem , Abhi ( forwarding him an envelope ) yeh lo..

Abhi - ye kya hai papa..

Aravind - tum khud dekho..

Abhi confusingly opened the envelope and find photos of many girls..

Abhi - itni saari photos… kaun hai yeh log ?

Aravind - ismein tumari marzi se ek photo choose karo.

Abhi - main kyun choose karun ? mischievously, ahan … papa aap dusre shaadi keliye tayyari karrahe hain kya ? whispering near him, mumma ko pata hai ? don ' t worry papa main madat karta hun aapko.. Aravind eyes opened wide in shock..

Anita twisted his ears from behind him, accha aap madat karaoge papa ko . itni himmat hai kya ?

Abhi - aaah mumma. Mujhe kuch nahi malum.. aap papa se puchlijiye na. yeh dekhiye kitni saari ladkiyon ka photos.. mumma main aap ki side hun. Looking at her father, papa aap aise kaise karsakte hai . mere mumma kitni ache hai. dekhiye kitna khubsoorat aur pyaari hai wo. Aap theek nahi karrahe hain papa. Main ismein aapko koi madat nahi karunga. Haan and thats final.

Aravind - twisting his another ear, shaitan ki bacche..

Abhi - screaming, aahhhh papa aap mumma ko shaitan kehrahe hai ?

Anita glaring her husband…

Aravind - arey Abhi thodi der chup karo tum..

Abhi - kyun ? main kyun chup rahun . Mumma don leave.. its a prestige issue..

Anita - passing an angry glance to her husband, baad mein dekhlunga main aapko.

Aravind - to Abhi who is hiding his laughter, bahut hasi araha hai na haan haso aur haso bas thodi din tak . phir main hasunga tumari halat ko dekhar..

Abhi - casually sipping his coffee, kyun mere halat ko kya hona hai ?

Aravind - wo tho tumari Shaadi ki baad khud pata chal jayega

Abhi - papa not again…

Anita - Abhi bas mujhe aur nahi hoga.. yeh photos ko ache tarah se dekho . aur choose one jaldi..

Abhi - mumma nahi please . humare bich is bare mein bahut baat ho chukka hai. abi bhi mere jawab wahi hai. so please don ' t force me.

Anita - uffo yeh ladka… acha ek baat batao. Kahin kisi ladki se pyaar vyaar chakkar mein phas gayi kya ? isiliye shaadi ki mana karte ho na tum ?

Abhi - mumma aap… aise kuch bhi nahi hai.

Aravind - holding his hands, dekho Abhi aise kuch hai tho humse batao. Hum ko koi problem nahi. Us ladki ki side mein koi problem hota tho main baat karta hun uski family members ki sath. Theek hai.

Abhi - papa … took deep breath, aap dono mujhe thoda aur waqt dijiye please. I will tell my decision soon.. but till then leave this topic… please.

Anita ruffled his hair , hmm theek hai. take your time. But ek baat yaad rakho you have to get married this year for sure..

Abhi nodded.

Here , Tarika heard the whole conversation.. she is worried that his parents is ready to get him married to some one. She wiped the tears that is flowing on her cheeks and came out of the room.

Anita - good morning Tarika.

Tarika - fake smile, good morning aunty. Good morning uncle. Morning Abhi..

But Abhi noticed her lifeless voice..

Abhi - kya hua Tarika ? theek ho na tum ?

Tarika - ha haan main theek hun bilkul. Mujhe kya hoga. Acha main chaltha hun. Der horaha hai. saying she left in fast steps…

Anita understood that she heard their conversation. Actually this is what she wanted. When talking with Abhi she noticed Tarika is hearing standing near the door.. so she deliberately drag the conversation to know the reaction of Tarika.. and she got what she wanted.. she took her mobile and sent a msg to Nandini as **" done. Carry on "**

Tarika room,

She is sitting on the couch totally frustrated.

Nandini enters her room slowly and finds her in irritation. Guessing this to be the best time she initiated her talks,

Nandini - good morning Tarika.

Tarika - morning maa.

Nandini - coffee lekar aati hun kya ?

Tarika - tch nahi maa.

Nandini - ok. Tarika is envelope ko dekho.

Tarika understood what is coming , so coldly - don ' t tell me issmein photos hai mere shaadi keliye..

Nandini - arey tumhe kaise pata .. acha wo sab chodo . see the photos first, all guys are well settled. Tujhe Ramu uncle yaad hai usne diya hai mujhe yeh sab photos. All were looking good. Yeh dekho , iska naam Deepak hai. wo ek software engineer hai. aur yeh dekho, iska naam Neeraj . he is a very great business man in this young age. Aur haan isey dekho. Yeh tho sabse best hai. Ragav , wo bhi tumari jaise doctor . perfect match .

Tarika snatched the pictures and throw it in anger - stop it maa. Did I ask you for marriage.

Nandini - Tarika yeh hamara farz hai. look we have dream to see you settled with husband , child. Aur ismein galti kya hai ?

Tarika - galti nahi hai maa. Par mujhe shaadi nahi karna..

Nandini - kyun ?

Tarika - mere pass is sawal ka jawab nahi hai.

Nandini - jawab nahi hai or bata nahi chati thi ?

Tarika - maa please…

Nandini - nahi Tarika. Mujhe aaj is sawal ka jawab pata laga na zaroori hai. tell me why are you avoiding marriage. Are you in love with some body ?

Tarika - maa am getting late. I have to get ready for lab.

Nandini - haan jao. But pehele mere sawal ka jawab…

Tarika - maine kaha na mere pass jawab nahi hai..

Nandini - tum jhoot bolrahe ho Tarika. I know you are in love.

Tarika - irritated on the continuous question answer session, shouts - haan haan haan. Mujhe pyaar hua. Main Abhi se pyaar karta hun. Pagal ki tarah pyaar karta hun usey. Main usey shaadi karna chata hun. Zindagi baar Abhi ki sath rehna chata hun ek pal keliye bhi sahi main sirf uski sath jeena chata hun. Bas. Aapka jawab milgaya na ab. She fell on her knees crying, main Abhi se pyaar karta hun maa. Bahut pyaar karta hun. Uska bina reh nahi sakta maa .

Nandini - sat near her, tho ismein der kis baat ki..

Tarika - main usey pyaar karta hun lekin mujhe yeh nahi pata uska dil mein bhi mereliye kuch aisa feelings hai.

Nandini - tho pata karo..

Tarika - kaise ?

Nandini - arey pagal.. main aur bhabhi hai na. we will help you.

Tarika - nahi maa. Yeh itni aasan nahi hai. you know aunty is searching bride for Abhi..

Nandini - ha ha haa..

Tarika - aap has kyun rahe ho .

Nandini - tho aur kya karun.. arey mere pagal bête, wo hamara plan tha..

Tarika - plan ?

Nandini - yes. We all know that you both love each other. But little hesitation. So we planned to make you both one.

Tarika - sab aapka plan tha ?

Nandini - hmm..

Tarika - cute angry tone. Aap muje kitna dara diya pata hai mere jaan nikal di thi.

Nandini - acha jaan kaise nikal jati wo tho Abhi ki pass safe haina , kyun main sahi kehraha hu na ?

Tarika blushes and hugs her mother.

Nandini - don ' t worry. Sab theek hoga. Bas thodi din aur. Phir dekho Abhi hamesha tumari sath hoga. Husband banake.

Tarika - thank you maa..

Nandini kisses her forehead . jao ready hojao. Ab der nahi horaha hai kya ? soon.. Majnu will come now searching for his Laila.. smiling she left.

Half an hour later,

Abhi - chocolate aunty Tarika kahan hai..

Nandini - from kitchen murmuring , aagayi majnu.. aao Abhi . Laila ander hai..

Abhi - kya ?

Nandini - slapping her head, wo Tarika ander hai..

Abhi - haan theek hai. he went to her room and find it empty. Yeh kahan chali gayi.. he saw the room in poor condition. Oops.. room ki halat ko dekho. Room ya godown. Pata nahi yeh kab sudrega. He arranged all the soft toys properly , placed the pillows correctly and took the books that are spread in her bed and ordered in the shelf . her couch has some forensic report files so he took to place it in her cupboard which doors are already left open.

Same time, Tarika came out from the bathroom after bath and went near the cupboard to take her clothes out. She couldn t see Abhi as the door is open. Abhi too turned in same instant whose eyes open wide in shock and got struck on her. Tarika too shocked to see him there and looked at her own condition. She is standing with just a towel wrapping her body till just above her knee , her body still has the reminisces of water droplets. Water dripping from her wet hair. Tarika again look at him who has totally become a statue on this unexpected scene revealed infront of him just a two feet away.

Tarika - unable to tackle the situation, cover her upper part by placing her arms crossed. Abhi tum yahan kya karrahe ho.

Abhi is speechless.

Tarika - so shouts, Abhi ?

Abhi - haan.

Tarika - yahan kya karrahe ho tum ?

Abhi - main yahan .. kya .. kaise.. kaun hu main..

Tarika - confusingly, Abhi ?

Abhi - tum … kaise .. main

Tarika - Abhi kya bolrahe ho tum ?

Abhi - kya bol raha hun main ?

Tarika shakes him by shoulders, Abhi ? hosh me ho ? arey kya hogaya isko .. Abhi ? are you listening me ?

Abhi was about to fell when she hold him immediately in her arms.

Tarika - hey Abhi ? my god… he is hugging her tight. she slowly moved him and made him sit on bed. He is still in shock. She made him drink some water and patted his cheeks , Abhi are you okay ? but his eyes were still fixed on her. She realized his gaze and immediately covered her up with a night gown.

Tarika - Abhi ? slightly slapped his cheek.

Abhi jerked and looked around. Main yahan kaise aur yeh kya tum abi tak ready nahi hui ? go get ready fast. I will wait outside. He left leaving puzzled Tarika behind.

Tarika - yeh Abhi ki deemag theek kaam karraha hai na ? pagal Abhi ya main ? argggg …

Abhi who came out of the room sat on the couch holding a news paper in the way hiding his face actually hiding his smile..

Abhi - kal raat mujhe satarahe ho na tum. ab dekho tamasha.. mujhe pagal karte ho na tum . huh! Main Abhi hun. Mujhse shaitani haan .. pagal main nahi tum ho Miss Tarika Kumar. Inhaling the smell in his palms deeply, Wah what a fragrance… you are making me crazy jaan. Bahut mishkil se control kiya maine.. bas thodi din aur phir main tujhe chodunga nahi.

 **A / N**

 **Is this chapter ok after a break ?**

 **Leave a review without fail.. got it ?**

 **Bye .. love you sweet hearts. Take care.. :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi friends ,**

 **Aditi / Adi sir admirer / well wisher / Abhi - Tarika / Abhirika mylove / km- fan / A.S. Anjaana - am fine dear. : ) / kavi / arooj / Guddi abhirika fan / A. R / divya / akaash / harshhoney / mouni / neha / Mr . Bindas - after a long day :( but now happy ;) / Abhirika fan / smitha / Anam - I wish your smile lives always. : ) / guest abhirika / sakshi / charming sweety / kamiKaze Black / Mistic Morning / sri . sree / love duo n crazy for abhirika / Sree /**

 **THANK YOU ALL BUDDIES. CHEER ME MORE….. : )**

 **Kunal / guest - Katherine / abhinav : thanks for your words buddies .. shall I show a demo how did I faint ? ha ha ha . just kidding dears .. The movement of the lift added to my already weak health made me fall unconscious : ( that s it. Enough of my story or need more ? ha ha ha… :D leave all this behind and enjoy the chapter now… : )**

 **Sariya - oi hello where have you gone these days ? I missed your reviews :( you took a long break than me dear … remember it.. but happy to see you back.. thank you sweetie. : )**

 **Mira - thank you so much sweet heart.. I love you too.. ;)**

 **Shubhangi - ahan , I read your name somewhere ya obviously in any review section. Happy to see you here dear . Thank you very much.. and yaar you briefed the entire story.. ;) he he… actually I loved it. Hope you be with me in all my products.. ; )**

 **Mehul873 - hiii.. first of all welcome here.. and thank you so much sweet heart for your love. Stay tuned with me … : )**

 **Mayank - thank you so much buddy and I am well and good now.. : )**

 **Thank you all my guest reviewers and**

 **Thank you all silent readers for spending your time with me. : )**

 **Sorry if I missed any name in mentioning…..**

 _ **Now back to the story,**_

Tarika sitting in front of the mirror smiling to herself remembering the incident happened few minutes ago. She remembered the feeling of his hot breath across her naked shoulder when she hold him. The tight hug of him with her half naked body passes a cold vibes in her spine. She comes back to life with Abhi ' s voice from the living room.

Abhi - Tarika we are getting late.

she dressed herself with an elegant make up and a light shade lipstick. She had a very professional look but she was not looking satisfied . she doubted whether she is perfectly dressed. She twisted her hip in all angles in front of the mirror and checking her image for any flaw. she is looking perfect. But still she is not satisfied.

Tarika - to herself, all is well but why do I feel something is not good.

She again adjusted her dress in all way still unsatisfied.

Abhi - shouted from hall, Tarika will be able to reach today..

Tarika - frowned, shut your mouth Abhi. Murmuring, All happening is because of you. huh ! I ' ve never been this much conscious of my dressing but today I feel I should carry this dressing mirror with me.

Abhi - again from his place, kya hua Tarika you need any help. May I ?

Tarika - in an instant, no no no no. please stay where you are. That is a big help you can do to me.

Abhi managed his sudden laughter.

Tarika - to her image, sab theek hai na ? haan ? finally she made her mind to move out carrying her personals. she came out and looked at Abhi who also turned his gaze towards her asking, ready ? hey wait wait wait . he scanned her from head to toe …..

Tarika - nervously checking her outfit , kya hua ?

Abhi - don ' t you feel something is missing….

Tarika - missing ? nahi tho.

Abhi moved near her where she took back steps. Get back to your room..

Tarika - now her lips trembling, k kyun ?

Abhi - I said get back to your room..

Tarika made her way back to room where he follows her. She is looking at him with confused nervous eyes. She feels a shivering in her body when Abhi Peeped his head out of the room and getting assured Nandini is still busy in her kitchen chores bolted the door creating no sound.

Tarika - k k kya karrahe ho Abhi ?

Abhi moved near her with slow and steady steps moving his gaze up and down on her. She moved back until she hit the dressing chair. She was about to fall back when Abhi holds her securely and pulled her towards him in a jerk. She crashed with him on the sudden pull . Abhi looked at her whose eyelids are closed tightly and breathing heavily on the unexpected crash. He lifted her chin up to face him and whispered , Tarika open your eyes .

She opened her eyes and meet his deep gaze.

Abhi - darr gayi thi na ?

Tarika just nods in yes.

Abhi - why do you fear when Abhi is here.

Still her breathing abnormal..

Abhi hugged her softly kissing her head, relax jaan.

She hugged him too tight placing her head on his chest. Abhi had a constant mischievous smile looking at their image in mirror…. He deliberately done this to create this situation ( naughty Abhi ; ) ) few minutes passed when Tarika realized her position and tried to separate herself from his hug but Abhi is not seemed to be interested in separation. So he screamed suddenly..

Abhi - ahhh cockroach….

Tarika jumped in a second and stood on his feet hugging him tight again ..

Tarika - in fear, Abhi where is the cockroach..

Abhi ( who is not ready to miss the chance of their closeness ) - in a flow, who knows…

Tarika - kya ?

Abhi - wo matlab .. pointing somewhere , wahan..

Tarika - looking at the floor again , kahan Abhi ?

Abhi - holding her tight by her waist, arey wo dekho table ki neeche..

Tarika - Abhi kuch karo na..

Abhi - wahi tho karraha hu na…

Tarika - kahan kuch karrahe ho tu. Aise khade hokar mujhe hi dekhrahe ho tum.

Abhi - hello madam just see your position you are standing on my legs. If you leave me I can do some thing..

Tarika - nahi . aise hi kuch karo tum. I wont place my feet on floor until the cockroach is killed.

Abhi - mischievously , so you will not leave me until the cockroach is dead..

Tarika - never.

Abhi - ok then .. saying he stood smiling seeing her.

Tarika - what ? do something idiot..

Abhi - I cannot kill it now .

Tarika - kyun ?

Abhi - cockroach is gone…

Tarika - looking around , then why are you holding me stupid. Leave me..

Abhi - imitating her , i wont place my feet on floor until the cockroach is killed . Remember who said this phrase.. so I am waiting for the sight of cockroach to kill it.

Tarika - getting his naughtiness, Abhi , u really saw cockroach here.. ?

Abhi - I swear..

Tarika - acha chodo mujhe.

Abhi - nahi Tarika It will come again.

Tarika - no problem. Main hu na. I will kill it now. Actually I think the size of the cockroach is bigger so I will get some log to crush it. u leave me now.

Abhi - its ok Tarika.

Tarika glared him who left her in seconds..

Tarika - out…

Abhi moved out like an innocent kid making face..

Tarika - murmuring at his back , yeh Abhi bhi na.. very smartttt.

 **some other day ,**

Anita - Abhi give me Daya ' s mobile no..

Abhi - kyun kya baat hai.

Anita - I have to talk with him.

Abhi - about what ?

Anita - itni sawal kyun puchthi ho tum . tum mujhe number bata do. bas

Abhi - aap pehele yeh tho batayiye kyun chayiye aapko Daya ka number.

Anita - tch. I need to talk to him about marriage..

Abhi confusingly look at her.

Anita - slapping her head, Daya aur Tarika ki shaadi ki bare mein.

Abhi - mumma aap phirse .

Anita - mujhe ek baat samaj nahi aati hai tum kyun hamesha mana karrahe ho ? what is your problem ? don t you wish Tarika should settle in her llife.

Abhi - murmuring, kyunki main Tarika se shaadi karna chata hun.

Anita - kuch kaha kya tu ?

Abhi - nahi wo pehele aap Tarika se baat kijiye. Phir dheklena.

Anita - hmm yeh bhi ache idea hai. Tarika ko aane do. Main baat karta hun usey. And I am sure she will not refuse.

Abhi pov - she has to refuse.

Some time later ,

Tarika entered his home saw Abhi watching movie so sat beside him , Abhi main bahut bore horaha hun.

Abhi - wrapping his arms around her shoulder, tho kya karna hai mujhe.

Tarika - take me somewhere..

Abhi - hmm kahan jaana hai tujhe..

Tarika - where ever .. just some time with you.

Anita - coming from the kitchen , Tarika, I was waiting for you.

Tarika - kyun aunty koi kaam tha kya ?

Anita - nahi tarika. Tumse kuch baat karni hai mujhe..

Tarika - oh boliye aunty..

Anita - what do you think about Daya ?

Tarika looked at Abhi who is showing himself involved in movie..

Tarika - Daya ? excitedly, he is sooo sweet aunty. Very soft by heart. smart and handsome too. Aur he is so manly. And his smile , what to say aunty, he is a gentle man. I like him very yyyy much.

Anita - ahan , then my job is easier now..

Tarika - I don understand aunty..

Anita - wo kya hai na Tarika…

Abhi who is listening all this time cannot wait more.

Abhi - Tarika tum mere sath aao.

Tarika - ek min Abhi. Aap batayiye aunty.

Abhi - maine kaha na . mere sath aao matlab aao.

He drags her with him to his room.

Anita - smiles, jealousy..

Tarika - what is this Abhi ? aunty is telling me something about Daya but you interrupted inbetween…

Abhi - why are you so curious about Daya ?

Tarika - kyunki I like him.

Abhi - in full jealous, what do you mean by like him..

Tarika - what a stupid question Abhi. I like him matlab I like him..

Abhi - narrowing his eyes, so , what you wish to marry him ? .

Tarika - smiling, why would I say no if I get a chance .. and are you here to question me? Come lets go some where..

Abhi - cute anger, mujhe maan nahi hai. tum jao.

Tarika - what will I do alone. Chalo na..

Abhi - no no no.

Tarika - very bad Abhi you are ignoring me. No problem I will go with Daya..

Abhi - achaaaa. ek min.

He took out his mobile and called Daya…

Abhi - Hai yaar.. ab tum free ho na ?

Very good. So today your lunch is with me in my home.

Nothing spl yaar. A small celebration Tarika ki sath Bas .. Hmm ok I will wait for you. see you then. Bye.

Tarika - wow Abhi . pulling his cheek , you are so sweet ttt . ummah. Daya araha hai. I am very excited.. hmmmm Abhi , tell me what will Daya like to eat ?

Abhi - obviously food..

Tarika - not so funny. Huh ! jealous aadmi..

Abhi - throwing a pillow on her , tujhe tho main…

She ran out saying, no problem Abhi .. Daya will like whatever I cook. Because he is soooooooooo sweet.

She entered the kitchen laughing where Anita is..

Anita - kya hua.. looking very happy ?

Tarika - aunty you are cent percent true . he is jealous of his own friend.

She tells her about Daya s arrival..

Anita - yeh tho acha hua. Hum bhi dekhte hain aaj kya hua hoga..

Anita prepared lunch and left to meet Nandini leaving Tarika there.

Tarika was preparing some dish when she felt two hands around her waist from behind. She was startled on this sudden behaviour obviously of Abhi ' s . Abhi placing his chin on her shoulder,

Abhi - kya bana rahe hain madam jee ?

Tarika - still in the shock of his behavior stammered , wo p pa palak paneer.

Abhi - ( a low whispery voice ) ahan, special dish for special person. … main kuch madat karun ?

Tarika melting in his arms , ha haaan .

Abhi holds her hands holding the ladle and stir the content in tawa..

Tarika is becoming more nervous because his one hand holding her waist from the back and he is moving his face in a way that his tip of the nose is tracing her ear and his lips touching her neck . She is losing herself in his touch. Their hands still stirring the content . Tarika understands if this is going to continue then it will be difficult for her to resist him or say herself. so she smoothly tried to separate from him who is not in a mood to leave her..

Abhi - kya hua ?

Tarika - wo sa salt container…

Abhi still holding her stretched his arms and took the salt container giving it to her..

Tarika - with a shivering voice , Abhi mujhe chodo…

Abhi - seductively, don ' t you like it ?

Tarika is at loss of words now… she could not say she likes it neither the other way..

Abhi - whispering in her ears , add salt…

Tarika opened the lid where again he holds her hand and mix the salt in the dish…

He now leaves her , mera kaam hogaya…

Tarika - kaisa kaam ? ..

Abhi - winking at her , helping you..

He left saying , leaving nervous Tarika behind..

Tarika stood helplessly unable to grasp the situation….

 **A / N :**

 **So guys enjoyed the chapter…. ? what do you think now Abhi will do ?**

 **Leave me your precious reviews again…**

 **Until my next update , Bye…..**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello dear friends, sorry darlings. Bit busy with my pending works.**

 **Now enjoy your chapter. Don t expect more in this chapter because this is just a filler… my brain is crashed yaar. Ufff a large of pending works…**

 **Thank you all sweet hearts who reviewed my last chapter.**

 **Mehul873 - oh wow , that s a great news buddy.. Mayank into Mehul . eager to read stories from you.. are you going to write on Abhirika ? if so , I am veryyyyyyyyyyyy happy.. : )**

 **Now into the story ,**

Daya - kya baat hai Abhijeet. Janab ko Achanaq mere yaad agaya aaj..

Abhi - aise nahi hai yaar. Tum tho hamesha mere maan me hai. wo aaj humare off haina tho socha kyu na tumari sath thoda time spend karu . aur tho aur Tarika bhi bahut excited hai tumse milne . bas isiliye…

Daya - looking at Tarika , excited ? kyun Tarika. Main thodi na film personality hun.

Tarika - smirking at Abhi , film personality ko kuch kam nahi hain aap..

Daya - acha.. mujhe aaj hi yeh baat pata chala. Nice to hear.

Anita - Daya when are you going to get married ?

Daya - shaadi ? kyun aunty aapko acha nahi lagta kya mujhe aise independent dekhar ?

Anita - arey beta kaise baatein karrahe ho tum ? aur yeh batao kyun tum sab shaadi ki naam sunke aise bhaagjati ho hamesha ?

Abhi kept the silent listener with a simple smile….

Daya - phir aur karu kya aunty ? har roz bureau mein Freddy ki mun se shaadi ki side effects ka kahani sun sunke hum sab darr jati hai.

All burst out laughing..

Nandini - bechari Freddy abi bhi darta hai kya apne wife se ?

Abhi - chocolate aunty aap pucho wo kab nahi darta ? har waqt wife or atmaa.. yehi kaam hai uska.. par dil se bahut acha aadmi hai wo.

Daya - aur Abhi ek baat main tumse bahut dino se puchna chata hun. Magar mauka nahi mila.

Abhi - kya baat hai yaar. Pucho na ..

Daya - yehi ki chocolate aunty aur Dawai uncle naam ka kahani..

Everyone smiles on his question..

Abhi - smilingly, kahani nahi yaar mere zindagi ki hissa.. he looks at Nandini who is also smiling at him , she is with me from my birth. And it is best to say I am her first child.. hai na chocolate aunty.

Nandini eyes gets moist listening him. She nods smilingly. He went near her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders .. she is not less than my mother. Looking at his mother , Right mumma ? Anita assured him by eyes. He continues, aur rahi baat naam ki tho , mujhe bhi nahi pata ki kab se main aise pukar raha hun. One thing I know she always visits me with my favourite chocolate so I was calling her so. And uncle will always threaten me with his big big pills and injection so he got that name . he end it with a big smile.

Nandini - travelling to her past, mujhe abi bhi yaad hai us din ,

 **Flash back**

 _ **Abhi was 1 ½ yrs old.. he is too active . seeing him sitting silent at one place will be a rare scene no not rare it is impossible.. only when sleeping he will be at one place. It will be difficult for Anita to hold him continuously for some minutes for feeding him too.. he will run continuously from one place to other making Anita run behind him too.. sometimes Nandini will try to hold him but the kid is smart enough to escape biting her hands.. it is really hard to control him for the ladies.**_

 _ **One day,**_

 _ **Nandini came to his house when a neighborhood kid of some 4 years gave her a chocolate as it was the kids Birthday. So she came to Abhi house with the chocolate in her hands. As usual Abhi is practicing running in his house when his attention got divert by the screechy noise. He stopped on his tracks to find the source of the noice and got it coming from Nandini ' s hands as she is rolling the chocolate in her hands and the wrapper is making noise. Little Abhi moved to her with his baby steps and stop near her looking at her hands. Ladies were busy in talking that they didn t notice him. Abhi took the chocolate from her hands and got vanished. Nandini knows he took the chocolate from her but she too didn t pay attention. Some 10 minutes later Anita looked around for Abhi but could not find him any where..**_

 _ **Anita - Abhi ? yehi tha na wo. Ab kahan chali gayi.. Abhi ?**_

 _ **Nandini too searched for him but both ladies gets shocked finding him nowhere.**_

 _ **Anita is about to burst out crying when they heard the screechy noise from under the bed. Anita bend and saw that little kid Abhi is hiding himself under the bed and trying to tear the wrapper of the chocolate. She pulled him out but he sat at one place still trying to succeed in his target..**_

 _ **The kid is very excited from the noise. He is trying in different ways to tear open it. Half of the chocolate with his entire palm is inside his mouth . more than the content he liked that wrapper making noice. After many tries too the poor cute kid couldn t succeed.. now he look at Nandini who is standing in front of him looking amazed as the rare scene is revealed in front of her , he forwarded his chocolate to Nandini asking her to help him in opening.**_

 _ **Nandini - took her in his arms, ale le . chocolate chayiye mere baby ko..**_

 _ **The kid is not interested in answering her. He punches her in her face to make her do his job. This is the way of his answering ( after all a kid na )**_

 _ **Nandini - arey re . acha achaa wo dedo mujhe..**_

 _ **He kept the chocolate in her palms which is fully dipped in his saliva and is keenly watching her doing..**_

 _ **Nandini opens it for him and look at his face who is very much interested in grabbing the chocolate from her. He finally grabbed it and enjoyed eating it still in her arms. His whole face is eating the chocolate.. Nandini and Anita sighed in great relief in finding out a way to keep him at one place. He will not move from his place until the chocolate wrapper is teared open. Once he accomplished his target , the next sec he will vanish again.**_

 _ **So this has become the habit of Nandini to bring chocolate for him so that she can carry him for some minutes.. and the chocolate become his favourite and he has given her the name chocat ati ( chocolate aunty )**_

Nandini came back from her past with a laughing sound of people around her . Abhi gave a shy smile to her who ruffled his hair lovingly ..

Nandini - this is the story of chocolate aunty. Dawai uncle ka bhi ek story hai. mai sunu kya ?

Daya and Tarika excited to hear the story.

Abhi - like a kid, no aunty. This is enough for today. See they are laughing at me..

Nandini - acha mere baby. Aaj nahi. Haaan ? strictly, Tarika chup. She hides her smile seeing the innocent face of Abhi.. ( is he innocent ? ? ? ! ! ! )

Daya - acha Abhijeet I am excited to see your childhood photos. Dikhao na mujhe.

Tarika - haan Daya bahut sari pictures hai. ander aao . I will show you the real colour of Sr. Inspector Abhijeet…

Abhi - excuse me. You are not less in any way than me. Nautanki…

Tarika - shaitan..

Abhi - chudail…

Tarika - rakshas..

Anita - bas karo tum dono.

Abhi - mumma…

Anita - chup. Ekdum..

Abhi and Tarika glared at each other ..

Daya - smiling. Both second in commands at wrestling field.. very interesting..

Nandini - whispering to Daya, bhoolo mat yeh dono humme pagal ban jati hai. be careful..

Daya - wo kaise aunty ?

Nandini - ab dekho.. ( to Tarika ) Tarika , tum abi ghar jao. Aur Tumari room ko saaf karo.

Tarika - main baad mein karlunga maaa.

Nandini - nahi abi ki abi..

Tarika looks at Abhi with her puppy face.

Abhi - chodo na aunty. she will do it later.

Nandini - Abhi you don t interfere. Tarika move.

Tarika - Abhiiiiiiii…

Abhi - aunty please na. pulling her cheeks… aap sweet Abhi ki sweet chocolate aunty na. I swear she will do it later or I will do it. Haan ? pleaseeee..

Nandini - you are spoiling her Abhi ….

Anita is smiling at their childish behavior, where Daya ' s mouth is opened wide.

Abhi - no aunty. Tarika is too good. Holding her by shoulders, hai na jaan..

Tarika - with an innocent face , hmmmm.

Nandini - daya beta.. mun band karo. Yahan kafi mosquitos hai.

Daya looked amazed at Nandini - aunty yeh kya horaha hai yahan..

Anita - it is a routine here. So don t care haan…

Abhi - chalo Daya. I will show you our childhood..

Daya moved with Abhi and Tarika..

Anita - Nandini , could you guess anything What Abhi is upto…

Nandini - nahi bhabhi.

Abhi ' s room..

Tarika took out a library of albums from his cupboard.

Daya - my god. Yeh kya album or MBBS ka study material ? itni sari albums….

Abhi - ha ha Daya.. this is only half. Baki Tarika ki ghar pe hai.

They sat on the floor comfortably ..

Tarika shows him each and every picture very excitedly..

Tarika - see this… Abhi is so cute na.. she showed him a picture where Abhi is 3 years old. He is painting his dawai uncle ' s face who is in sound sleep with water colors sitting on his chest. The photo is taken by his chocolate aunty.

The next photo shows the face reaction of Praveen after looking at his own image in mirror where Abhi is seen showing all his teeths..

The next picture is of Nandini and Abhi. Nandini is 7 months carrying and Abhi is keeping his ear on her belly to hear any word from his little unseen friend . .

And there is many collection of his childhood showing his naughty days.

Daya - sach me mujhe yakeen nahi horaha hai. Abhijeet itni naughty hai kya ?

Abhi smiles in return.

Daya - seeing the another picture, Abhi jeet who is this baby in your lap ?

Abhi - in a sweet smile, yeh mere Tarika hai. at the time of her birth.

Daya - Tarika ?

Tarika - haaan . coming closer to Abhi, mujhe yeh picture bahut pasand hai.

Daya noticed the closeness and possessiveness in their body language very well.

They showed so many pictures of them and suddenly Abhi stopped Daya by holding his hands who is about to turn the next side of the picture.

Abhi - Tarika , bring some thing to eat for Daya.

Tarika - oh sorry. I will bring something.. saying she left.

Daya - kya hua yaar. You send her intentionally right ?

Abhi - haan yaar. I don't want her to see the next picture .

Daya turns the next picture confusingly which shows 7 yrs old Abhi with a big bandage on head lying on bed and 4 yrs old Tarika beside him with her playing stuff. Next 4 or 5 photos are of these types ..

Daya - yeh photos. Tumari sar pe bandage… kyun ?

Abhi - I was 7 then and Tarika was 4 . we were just playing in our garden when she spotted a buttrfly. You know she loves garden and these colourful creature. He stood up and went near the window , Daya following him. He opened the window, Yeh garden ko dekho..

Daya - wow , very pleasant sight…

Abhi - I started to grow this garden for her, only for her. But now…..

Daya - now ?

Abhi - she has become phobic to it .

Daya - phobic ? kya matlab ?

Abhi travelled in his past saying the painful incident to Daya .

We were shocked when uncle diagnosed her phobia. She will become restless at the sight , name or picture of the creature too.. we have restricted her to enter gardens . But it is not possible all the time. Some or other way she will come into contact with pictures from books or any other means . Sometimes she fell unconscious too. That ' s why I stopped you when she is around.

Daya - oh. That ' s very painful. And this accident is the reason behind your frequent headaches ?

Abhi - hmmm .

He at once closed the window hearing the door opening sound .

Tarika - Daya special juice for you …

Daya - thank you.

Tarika - mention not…

Abhi - for me ?

Tarika - oh sorryyyy. I finished your part too..

Abhi - tum do do glass peeli ?

Tarika - nahi char glass.

Abhi - I hate you.

Tarika - I hate you tooooo.

Daya - enough haan. I now undestsood your strategy. Don try to fool me.

Abhi and Tarika - smart haan…

At the dining ,

Daya - bas bas Tarika. My tummy is ready to burst now.

Tarika - arey you didn t taste my special palak paneer.

Abhi who is taking his bite spit out coughing…

Tarika patting his head, araam se abhi.. I will not snatch your food. Pani piyo..

Abhi - Tarika , Daya ko chodo. Bechari ki pet phat jayega..

Daya - haan please.

Tarika - no way. You have to taste my spl dish.

Abhi - murmuring, Yaar daya I am really sorry. Tarika leave him yaar.

Tarika - tum chup raho. She served Daya whose eyes are already popped out.

Abhi signaled Daya not to eat.. but Tarika insist him to take a bite.

Finding no way Daya tasted the dish where Abhi closed his one eye tightly waiting for the reaction.

The next moment Daya ran to the wash room and spit the dish where Abhi controlled his laughter hiding his face.

Daya came out washing his face.

Tarika - kya hua Daya ? you didn t like the dish ?

Daya - Tarika what wrong I did to you. why do you punish me ?

Tarika stood confusingly when Abhi burst laughing..

Daya - Tarika ' m sorry to say. But this is not palak paneer but salted paneer.

Tarika - salted paneer ? she tasted it , yuck… yeh kaise ho saktha. Yeh dish main aur Abhi ne.. ek min ek min. gritting her teeth , Abhiiiii ? tum tum kya kiya , haan. You spoiled my dish. She ran behind him with the ladle in her hands who is thinking of a way to escape from her.

Tarika - how dare you.. yehi tumara kaam hai ?

Abhi holds her hands stopping her, sorry jaan.

Tarika - huh ! sorry … she was about to hit with her other hand when Abhi hold it too.

Abhi - Tarika maine kaha na Sorry.. galti hogayi maaf karo na.

Tarika - yeh galti nahi. Tum jan bhujkar aise kiya.

Abhi - lowering his voice only audible to Tarika , smirking, acha ek aur baar try karun. Tum aur main akele kitchen mein…

Tarika now blushes at his words and lowers her gaze.

Abhi - so you are ready ?

Tarika - no.

Abhi - yes.

Tarika - no

Abhi - yes.

Tarika - no.

Abhi - no.

Tarika - yes realizing, no no no. yeh cheating hai.

Abhi - wow yaar ek aur chance milgaya mujhe.

Tarika - Abhi sab log dekh raha hain humme. Ab chodo bhi mujhe.

Abhi - hmm. Ab chodunga. Lekin…..

Tarika - lekin ?

Abhi - lekin …..

Nandini - kya kar rahe ho tum dono ? yahan aao.

Abhi left her hands winking and settled on couch..

Daya - Abhijeet Ab tho batao kis celebration ki bare me bata rahe ho tum phone pe ?

Abhi - looking at Tarika , hmm very important celebration.. Tarika , stand infront of Daya.

Tarika did so. Ladies watching him in confusion..

Abhi took some thing from his pocket and kept it in Tarika ' s palms. Daya , stretch your arm.

Daya did so.

Abhi - Tarika bandho..

Tarika could not hide her smile seeing his jealous love and looked towards Anita and Nandini who shooked their head in disappointment.

Anita - tho yehi plan tha janab ka.

Nandini - lekin Abhi aaj Raksha bandhan nahi hai.

Abhi - mere calendar me aaj hi raksha bandhan.

Tarika - yeh mere dialogue na ?

Abhi - do you have copyright ?

Daya - arey Abhijeet iski kya zaroorat thi. It is not going to make any difference as she is always my sister . kyun Tarika ?

Tarika - yes you are true.. but , I wish to tie it today.

Daya - ok then.. go ahead.

Tarika tied it happily in his hands .

Daya - ok now tell me. What do you want from me ?

Tarika - just your wish. . .

Daya - always…

Tarika - thank you… they shared a hug where Abhi smiled content fully and relaxly.

 **A / n :**

 **Sorry , boring chapter na ? ?**

 **Leave a review …..**


	17. Chapter 17

Forensic lab :

Abhi and team getting the details about the case from Salunkhe where Abhi notices Tarika looking dull and tired.

Team moves out where he excuses and moved to her.

Abhi - Tarika ?

Tarika - haan Abhi . aur details chayiye kya ?

Abhi - nahi. Tum theek ho na ?

Tarika - haa. Main theek hun. Kyun ?

Abhi not satisfied from her answer kept his palms on her forehead and felt a high temperature.

Abhi - glaring her, I need you at rest room in 10 minutes.

Tarika - Abhi dekho main theek hun. Just a mild fever. Theek ho jayega.

Abhi - in 5 mins. He turned to leave.

Tarika - Abhi understand kaam zyada hai.

Abhi - without turning, in 2 mins he left the lab not to hear more.

Tarika - Abhi ? murmuring, ab hogaya kaam.

Her mobile beeps **…**

 **A msg from him : Are you coming or I ve to carry you ?**

 **She replies : araha hun baba…**

Bahut ziddi hai iski….

Tarika - to salunkhe, sir …..

Salunkhe - haan haan samajgaya main.. ab jao. Nahi tho wo angry young man mujhe uper bhejne ka plan banega.. please I wish to live some more years.

Tarika - chuckled, thank you Sir.

Bureau Rest room ,

Abhi waiting with a first aid kit.

Tarika - Abhi suno …

Abhi - strictly, chup chap baitho.

She sat quietly.

Abhi - now say aaaaa.

Tarika - tried to protest, Ab…

Abhi getting a chance inserted the thermometer inside her mouth and checks the temperature which shows 100 degree.

Abhi - stern look, 100 degree.

Tarika - maine kaha na. its just a mild fever.

Abhi - hogaya.. I accept I am not a doctor. but atleast I know 100 degree is not mild. He kept a tablet in her hand and gave her a water bottle, gulp it..

He turned to keep the kit in the rack.

Tarika getting a chance threw the tablet behind her and drank water pretending like gulping the pill.

Abhi - finish ?

Tarika - hmm.

Abhi - very good girl. Come on show me your mouth.

Tarika - dekho aaaaaaaaa.

Abhi instantly put a pill in her mouth and pour the water . no way, she gulped it.

Tarika - Abhi ? ye kya kiya tumne ? ek aur pill ?

Abhi - tum shayad bhool rahe ho mera naam Abhijeet hai. don try to be smart and don waste your time to fool me. Got it ?

Tarika made face.

Abhi - ab chup chap ache bache banke yahan lete raho . ek inch bhi hilne ki koshish ki na tho mujhse bura koi nahi hoga.

Tarika - lekin kaam…

Abhi - that ' s my problem. I will inform Salunkhe sir. You no need to worry about it. And no more arguments. Strictly, I don't want you to move from here until I come. I have a small work , I ll return back soon. Ok ?

Tarika - turning her face, hmmm.

Abhi sighed and moved near her. He cupped her face,

Abhi - jaan look at me..

She looked at him.

Abhi - you are looking so dull. Mujhe acha nahi lagraha hai tujhe aise dekhar. So please rest for sometime. Mereliye .. pleaseeeee.

Tarika - tumariliye kuch bhi…

Abhi - yeh hui na baat. Chalo leto. He kissed her forehead lovingly and made her lie. Relax closing your eyes. I will come soon and take you home. Ok ?

Tarika nods.

Abhi - good. Don worry about the work. I will take care.

After around 1 ½ hours, abhi came back and found her sleeping.. he checked her temperature and found it bit low.

Abhi wake her softly. He would have carried her but as he is in the bureau he don want to create scene in front of other officers so he wake her up.

Abhi - how are you feeling now ?

Tarika - better Abhi..

Abhi - hmm good. Let s leave now.

He helped her till car and opened the back side door but Tarika protest.

Tarika - I will sit in the front Abhi …

Abhi - but you will not be comfortable..

Tarika - smiled, Abhi main theek hun. I swear.

Abhi - acha theek hai. as you wish.

They reached home.. Abhi helped her walk holding her hands as still he feels she is not well.

Nandini looking at them, kya hua Tarika ?

Abhi - aunty she is having high temperature.

Praveen - touching her forehead, achanaq kya hua beta. had any medicine ?

Tarika - haan paa. Aapka ladla hai na mere peeche. Aapko lagta hai wo mujhe aasan se chod dega .

Praveen - yeh tho hai.

Abhi - hogaya tho ander chale ?

Nandini - Tarika refresh yourself. Main khane ko kuch lekar aati hun.

Abhi - aunty koi light food..

Nandini - mujhe malum hai Sir… don t worry . aapka Tarika ji ko main light food khilwadunga. Kuch aur ?

Abhi moved in with Tarika embarrassed..

Nandini smiled on his act…

In room,

Tarika came after freshening saw Abhi sitting on her bed.

Tarika - Abhi tum bhi kafi tired lagrahe ho. Tum ab ghar jao. Main theek hun.

Abhi - haan dekhraha hun kitna theek ho tum . he made her sit when Nandini came with a plate.

Nandini - yeh lijiye Sir, light food.

Abhi - embarrassed smile, chocolate aunty….

Nandini - smiled, Tarika finish it fully so that you can take your medicine.

Tarika - maa mujhe bhook nahi hia. Main baad me..

Abhi - cutting her, aunty wo plate mujhe dedo. Aap jayiye .

Nandini knows only he can control her in the time of her illness. So she left handing the plate to him.

Tarika - please Abhi . sach me mujhe bhook nahi hai.

Abhi - making a bite, I am deaf. So don't waste your energy in speaking. Chalo mun kholo.

Tarika turned her face stubbornly to the otherside saying no.

Abhi - fine. Tum so jao. And don ' t forget I am yet to have my dinner.

Tarika - tum hamesha kyun mujhe dhamki derahe ho ? har baat pe zid..

Abhi - yeh mera birth quality hai. very tough to change..

Tarika opens her mouth accepting her defeat as she is sure he will not leave her easily..

Abhi feeds her keeping his face stern till she finishes her food. And gave her medicine and sat beside her till she went into deep sleep. Getting satisfied he came out slowly…

Praveen - so gayi kya ?

Abhi - haan uncle. Aap…

Praveen - haan haan malum hai mujhe. I will take care of your friend Sir. Any other order sir ?

Abhi - hmmmmm no. chuckled.. good night uncle, bye aunty..

Praveen - murmuring, aaj kahan good night. sleep angel has left already… he sighed.

Abhi - kuch kaha aapne ?

Praveen - haan good night..

Abhi - byee. He left.

Praveen - Nandini get me a pillow and blanket.

Nandini - kyun aap kahan jarahe ho ?

Praveen - huh ! kahin bhi nahin. Today this couch is my bed.

Nandini understood him and chuckled…

Nandini giving him pillow and blanket , good night.

She turned again, Praveen sweet dreamsss.

Praveen - yaar chalo na.

Some time later….

Praveen checks the time, it shows 11. 55 pm .

Praveen - kya baat hai. itni der hogayi lekin abi tak…

The door bell rings interrupting his thought.

Praveen - lo aagyi. He opened the main door and welcomed the person..

Praveen - aayiye sahab..

Abhi looking at the pillow and blanket on couch,- kya hua uncle. Aunty ki sath jhagda hua kya ? aap yehi pe so rahe ho..

Praveen - kyun bhai . jao. Apna kaam karo..

Abhi went to her room and checked her temperature again and getting satisfied he moved out.

Abhi - good night uncle.

Praveen - haan haan good night.

It is now 12 : 30 am , Praveen eyes shut but opened with a jerk due to a door bell sound again..

Praveen opens the door..

Abhi - Tarika theek hai na ?

Praveen - jao tum khud dekho…

Abhi again checks her and came out.

Abhi - bye uncle good night….

Praveen - yawning, good nighttttt…

It is 1:20 am…

Praveen jerks from sleep again,

Praveen - he signals with his hands to enter…

Abhi once again checks her nad came out..

Praveen is sleeping in the sitting position..

Abhi - dawai uncle…..

Praveen - jerks, haan kaun kaun ?

Abhi - arey gabrao mat uncle. Main hun.

Praveen - oh tum ho.. kya hua ?

Abhi - wo kuch nahi uncle.. sorry.

Praveen - forcing a smile.. he he no problem tiger..

Abhi - bye.. good night uncle..

Praveen - gooooood nighttt…

It is 2 : 30 am,

Abhi again rings the door bell..

Praveen opens it in half sleep…

Abhi - sorry uncle.. main aapko disturb tho nahi karraha hu na ?

Praveen - arey nahi nahi disturb kahan.. bas sone nahi diya . chalo ander chalo..

He does his job again and came out..

Praveen - mere baccha tum na ek kaam karo.. tum yehi pe so jao. Haan aur mujhe bhi sone do. Tiger you know kal ek important heart surgery hai… just think what will happen if I do the operation in the patient ' s ear.. oh my god then your Acp will arrest me aur main jail me baithke 1, 2 , 3, ... count karna hoga..

Abhi - uncle aap…

Praveen - please baccha.. mere zindagi ab tumara hath pe hai. rehem karo mere tiger…

Abhi - hides his laugh, ok ok sorry dawai uncle.

Praveen - good boy. Go sleep in the guest room..

Abhi - hmm aur aap..

Praveen - main yehi theek hun. Yawning, tum jao.. good night..

Abhi - good night uncle.

Praveen - ek minute. Yeh final good night na.

Abhi went hiding his smile..

Praveen - thank god. Patient bachgaya aur main bhi.. in dono ko jaldi se jaldi shaadi karna hi hoga. Bapre mujhe aur nahi hoga.. ufff.. Praveen so jao. Ab koi nahi … good night to me….

Morning, 6 : 15 am

Tarika opens her eyes and saw Abhi is sitting in the stool placing his head on her bed.. he is sleeping beside her.

Tarika - yeh Abhi .. my god.. she kept her hands on his head..

He woke up from sleep with her touch..

Abhi - uth gayi tu.. kaise ho ab.

Tarika - main theek hun . Lekin yeh kya hai Abhi. Raat baar soye nahi na tum ? ankh dekho tumari..

Abhi - kuch nahi yaar. Main theek hun. He kept his hands on her forehead, hmm better..

She holds his hand and made him sit on the bed beside her .

Tarika - baitho idher..

Abhi sat where she hugged him placing her head on his chest.

Tarika - main bilkul theek hun Abhi.

Abhi hugged her possessively rubbing her back.

they remained in hug closing their eyes feeling each other..

Abhi - tum aaj leave lelo. I am leaving for Pune today.

Tarika separates from him, kyun ?

Abhi - case enquiry..

Tarika - hmm. When will you return..

Abhi - most probably today night 7 or 8 ..

Tarika - hmm. Take care.

Abhi - you too take care. Take your medicine on time. Strictly, No laparwahi..

Tarika - sure.

Abhi gets from bed to leave when Tarika holds his palm.

Abhi turns back confusingly and question her by eyes.

She kneeled on bed and pulled him closer.

Before Abhi could get anything, he felt her lip on his. He didn t expect this from her so it took time for him to respond. On passing time , both were enjoying the pleasure that they didn t realize they were in bed now Abhi on top of Tarika.. Abhi detached his lips breathing heavily. He looked at her eyes whose gaze is also meeting him..

Abhi - whispered, I want to say something..

Tarika - I am dying to hear.

Abhi kissing her cheeks, but not now.

Tarika - I cant wait Abhi.

Abhi smiled, bas ek din. Phir main bataunga. Hmmm ?

Tarika kissed his lips again . theek hai ek aur din . I will wait for you.

Abhi separated from her, bye jaan. Take care.

A case was reported in bureau.

Team led by Daya was in a 20 storey building where a murder occurred on the terrace of the building. Daya called Tarika to the building to collect the samples.

Tarika entered the building and step into the lift pressing the number 20. The door closes but the very next moment the kit fell from her hand. she looked around and panicked seeing the sight. she want to get out from the lift as soon as possible but she couldn t move as she felt like her legs are freezed. Her breathing is becoming heavy and she wants to sit somewhere but she couldn t . she highly panicked that she couldn t move or shout. She felt her body turning cold. She is sweating badly and she experience heart palpitations. She felt like she would die the next moment. The reason behind this is the picture of the creature which she is phobic to is pasted in the lift door inside. And the other three walls of the lift were mirror so every side it is reflecting which makes her panic more. She felt like she is trapped between the creature and she could not escape now. The thought made her weak and her knees hit the floor and she fell unconscious. Falling unconscious does not happen all the time when she panics. But the closed lift , the reflection of the creature all the sides, and her loneliness , made her lose her conscious. .. …

A / N :

Guys tell me how is this chapter through your reviews. I am very happy seeing your support. Thank you so much buddies..

KamiKaze Black - actually I am trying to expose myself to the creature which I am sure I could not. This chap is also one of my attempt and the last paragraph took 2 days for me to complete as it was my personal experience .. But …. I failed.. I am getting restless…

My sad stories apart, just tell me how is the chapter…

Bye dears and darlings..

Review without fail. Am waiting….


	18. Chapter 18

**Friends , thank you so much dears for your so sweet reviews. It means a lot to me.**

 **Shubhangi - yes dear. : (**

 **Kamikaze Black - thank you sweet heart : )**

 **Mehul 873 - do you really think that was my imagination ?**

 **Katherine - poor we, yaar. :(  
**

 **Rose - don worry dear nothing wrong will happen. And there is no room for tragedy here. So cheer up.. : )**

 **Abhinav , A. R - thank you buddy : )**

 **And I miss some of my reviewers.. : (**

 **thank you all my guest reviewers and silent readers.. :)**

 **Next part,**

Abhi dialing her number continuously as she is not attending . so he called Nandini who told him that she went to lab . this angers Abhi as he asked her to rest at home . but she went to work inspite of her illness.

He again tries her number which is unattended. He gets irritated added to his anger.

He dialed forensic land line . Salunkhe attends the call and said that she went to the spot to collect samples. This raised his anger bar to the extreme.

Abhi - shouts, sir aapko tho malum haina uski tabiyat theek nahi hai phir bhi aap kaise usey akele bhejdiya.

Salunkhe - dekho Abhijeet tum mujhpar chillao mat. Main nahi bheja usey wo khud….

Abhi cuts the call in irritation.

Salunkhe - hello.. arey cut diya. Kaamal hai.

Abhi - yeh ladki ko kyun kuch samajnahi aata hai. maine kitni baar kaha leave lene ko. Par wo suna kab. He again tries her number and the result is same. Arggg phone bhi nahi utaraha hai. kahin kuch… nahi nahi main kya kuch bhi sochraha hun bekar mein. Magar kuch ajeeb se feel horaha hai.

He fed up calling her again and again.

 **At the spot.,**

Daya waiting for Tarika .

Daya - Tarika abi tak aya kyu nahi. Phone bhi nahi lagraha hai. Vivek, tum aas pass dekho shayad koi evidence milega. Main abi aati hun.

Vivek - jee sir.

Daya came back inside the building and found group of people gathered near the lift. So he moved near them.

Daya - kya horaha hai yahan. Hato please hato..

He stunned seeing Tarika lying in the lift unconscious. Tarika ?

He moved towards her and patted her cheeks. Tarika ? Tarika ? oh no yeh tho behosh hai. par hua kya ? he feels her body is cold. Koi pani lekar ao. Jaldi.

Some one gave water and he sprinkled it on her face but she didn t respond.

He without wasting the time took her to Praveen ' s hospital.

Daya - to the receptionist, excuse me I want to meet Dr. Praveen . its an emergency , Please.

He lay her on the stretcher . Praveen comes out from his cabin and seeing Daya there he moved in fast steps.

Praveen - Daya.. tum yahan. Now he noticed Tarika in stretcher. Tarika ? Daya kya hua Tarika ko ?

Daya - in tension, mujhe kuch samajnahi raha hai uncle. Aap please check karo na. hum spot pe gaye the. Wahan Tarika lift me mila mujhe.

Praveen - chalo main dekhtha hu. He took her in emergency.

Abhi getting restless as he could not contact her and also busy with his work. He completes his work as fast as he could and started from there. He is much worried because his instincts say she is in trouble. His mind stops working. He couldn t think of anything now. He is driving as fast as he could. A sudden thought strikes him.

Abhi - my god. Such a fool am. I must have called Daya before. He might be in the spot na.

Slapping his head he called Daya..

Daya in hospital corridor,

Daya - oh no Abhijeet ka phone. Ab main kya bataun. Bataun ya nahi. He decided not to tell him now as he very well knows Abhi will panic.

Daya - haan Abhijeet. Kaam kaise chalraha hai.

Abhi - yaar wo sab ko chodo. Mujhe pehele yeh batao Tarika tumari sath thi na ?

Daya - stammered, t a tarika haan haan mere sath thi wo. Kyun kya hua ?

Abhi - sighed relaxly . Thank god . yaar mujhe baat karwao usey. Kab se phone try karraha hu magar madam ko attend karne ko bhi waqt hi nahi mila.

Daya - wiping his sweat, wo wo..

Abhi - sensing something, kya hua Daya sab theek hai na ?

Daya - haan Abhijet sab theek hai. wo kya hai na Tarika thoda busy hai. tum baad mein baat karo na.

Abhi - acha busy hai. lekin ek baar uski aawaz ko suna chata hun bas. Pata nahi kyun kuch ajeeb se darr lagraha hai. yaar please tum phone do na.

Daya - unable to tackle him, remained silent.

Abhi - daya ?

Daya - ha haan.

Abhi hears a voice in the background like someone shouting for a doctor.

Abhi - suspisciously, Daya kaha ho tum ?

Daya - main main spot pe hun.

Abhi - tch, spot kahan pe ?

Daya - wo Andhere mein ek building ki terrace pe khoon hua.

Abhi - tum sach bol rahe ho na ?

Daya - haan yaar . bhala main kyun jhoot bolthi hun.

Abhi - nahi mujhe lagta hai tum kisi hospital mein hai.

Daya - shocked, hos hospital … nahi tho. Kya yaar tum bhi na.

Abhi - hmm jaane do. Tum.. …. he again hears some one talking about medicines. Daya tum theek ho na..

Daya - mujhe kya hua yaar. Main theek hun bilkul.

Abhi - team se kisiko kuch hua tho nahi…

Daya - Abhijeet yahan sab theek hai.

Abhi - phir tum hospital mein kya karrahe ho wo bhi is waqt..

Daya - maine kaha na Abhijeet

Abhi - interrupting, sach sach batao Daya. Tarika kahan hai.

Daya - Abhijeet….

Abhi - mere kasam.

Daya - shocked, kya yaar..

Abhi - Daya please main sirf sach suna chata hun. Batao kya hua Tarika ko. Wo theek tho hai na. jaldi batao yaar. Mujhe tension horaha hai.

Daya finding no way to hide from his buddy tells him everything.

Abhi presses the brake suddenly in shock. The sudden halt makes him hit his head with the streering. Thank god the highway is not busy with vehicles so he escapes with a small injury.

The sudden hit causes him a black out for some minutes then he manages himself. He could hear a tense voice of Daya calling his name again and again as he is conversing through hands free.

Daya - Abhijeet…

Abhi - making his sinus regular, Daya..

Daya - Abhi Abhijeet kya hua. Tum theek ho. Haan kahan ho tum. wo aawaz …

Abhi - Daya main theek hun. Tarika ab kaise hai..

Daya - abi tak kuch pata nahi. She is still under treatment. But don t worry she will be fine.

No response from the other side.

Daya - worried, Abhijeet sun rahe ho na ?

Abhi - haan. Am on the way. I will reach in an hour..

Daya - Abhijeet please don t take any tension. Drive slowly. Tarika ko kuch nahi hoga. Hmm ?

Abhi - hmm. Main rakhtha hun.

He cuts the call and places his head at the back rest, jaan theek ho na tum ? tears rolled on the side of his cheeks. He wiped his tears and started the engine again…..

Some time later in Hospital,

Praveen came out from the room.

Daya - uncle , kaise hai Tarika ab ?

Praveen - sighed, wo theek hai.

Daya - relaxed, thank god. Hosh agayi kya ?

Praveen - nahi. She has had a severe panic attack. One or two hours mein hosh ajayega.

Daya - panic attack ?

Praveen - nodded in deep thought. Daya , did you spot any flies near her or koi garden ..

Daya - nahi uncle. Maine aisa kuch nahi dekha..

Praveen - hmmm . but am sure she has been exposed with a fly very closely. Isiliye itni severe hogayi. Patting his shoulder, thank you Daya. You brought her in time.

Daya - please uncle. She is my friend . itna tho kar sakthe na.

Praveen - smiled, aur Abhi ko batana mat. He will panic more ..

Daya - I am sorry uncle. He drilled me. so no way I told him. And he will reach now.

Praveen - nodded disappointedly, ab dekho bhaag aati hai wo..

He finished his statement late , Abhi came running….

He is about to dash with them but Daya hold him on time.

Daya - Abhijeet araam se yaar.

Praveen - Abhi yeh kya ?

Abhi - breathing heavily, Tar Tarika kahan hai..

Praveen - pehele tum relax hojao. Aur yeh kya tumare sar pe khoon nikhalraha hai.

Abhi - uncle please aap batayiye Tarika kahan hai.

Daya - Abhijeet Tarika ab theek hai. u relax first.

Abhi - Daya main theek hun yaar. Mujhe kuch nahi hua. Please I want to see her.

Praveen - okay okay. Tiger Calm down. Showing the room, wo ander hai. jao.

Abhi rushes without any word.

Praveen - bada mushkil kaam hai Abhi ko sambhal na.

Daya - smiles, wo bhi Tarika ki baat aagayi tho …..

Praveen chuckled - sahi kaha tumne. Chalo lets have a coffee..

Inside the room,

Abhi s eyes shed tears seeing his angel lying motionless on hospital bed. She is looking dull and pale. Abhi went near her and caressed her forehead caringly.

Abhi - Tarika kya yaar . dekho main aagaya hun. Ab utho na. kya hua tujhe haan ? subha tak tho theek tha na phir achanaq kya hua.

He sat beside her taking her hands in his, he kissed her hand.. , tum jaanti ho na main tujhe aise nahi dekh saktha . tum jaldi utho hum ghar jana hai. I have lot to say. Tum suna nahi chati kya ? haan. He kept her palms in his cheeks. Main keh raha hu na Utho jaan please.

Praveen and Daya entered the room and they saw Abhi sitting beside her staring her face .

Praveen kept hands on his shoulder, Abhi ?

Abhi - still staring her, kya hua hai uncle Tarika ko ?

Praveen - panic attack.

Now he turned his gaze towards Praveen , panic attack ? kaise ?

Daya - humme malum nahi Abhijeet. Shayad koi fly ko dekhi hogi..

Praveen - she is fine now. Nothing to worry. 1 hr me hosh ajayega. Tum mere sath aao. Main first aid karta hun.

Abhi - nahi main kahin nahi jaunga.

Praveen - Abhi dekho Tarika theek hai. trust me. Aur hosh aane ke baad tumse aise halat me dekha tho socho , aur zyada panic hojayega. Tum yehi chati ho ?

Abhi nodded no.

Praveen - tho mere sath aao.

Abhi gets up to move but hold his head.

Daya - Abhijeet.. kya hua..

Abhi closes his eyes tightly now by holding his head in both hands.

Praveen - oh no. Abhi ?

Daya - Abhijeet kya hua yaar.

Praveen - holding his hands, Abhi mujhe dekho…

Daya - oh my god, ab isey kya hua..

Praveen - Daya , hold him.

Abhi could not tolerate the pain, ahhh.

Daya held him securely where Praveen searches his coat pocket for his medicine.

Praveen - my god medicine nahi hai iski pass. Daya tum ek kaam karo usey mere cabin le chalo. Main medicine lekar aati hun.

Daya - jee uncle. Abhijeet relax. He took him to the cabin and made him sit on the couch.

Abhi is struggling in pain. Daya kneeled in front of him and tried to calm him down,

Daya - Abhijeet kuch nahi yaar. Relax relax. But Abhi s head falls on his shoulder .

Daya - panics, Abhijeet ? yeh kya hua. Abhijeet ? he loses his conscious..

Daya shouts , Abhijeeet ….

Praveen enters with the medicine… and seeing Abhi in Daya s shoulder he too came in tension.

Praveen - behosh hogayi kya ?

Daya - haan uncle.

Praveen hold him and both made him lie on the couch. Praveen acted immediately and injected the medicine and started cleaning the wound on his forehead and bandaged it..

Daya - impatiently, Abhijeet theek hai na uncle ?

Praveen - haan Daya. Yeh chot aur stress ki wajase behosh hogayi . iskeliye mental stress theek nahi hai. aur yeh pagal tho kal raat theek se soye nahi aur full day travel , sar pe chot, Tarika ki yeh halat .. he sighed .. these reasons are more than enough to stress him.

Pata nahi bhagwan kyun mere dono bache ko aise saza deraha hai. kya gunah kiya hai un dono ne. his eyes become moist..

Daya hold his hands as a silent support..

 **A / N :**

 **You all know what to do right ?**

 **Then , come on dears review… : )**

 **You liked the chapter ?**

 **next update might be delayed as i have my presentation. so guys wish me good luck.. i wish it should get postponed :-D ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you so much sweet hearts for your support.**

 **Trio ' s angel - oh my god, I was scared seeing your long review . I thought you are going to crush me but after reading the first line, I relaxed myself. Thank you so much sweet heart..**

 **And regarding the copyright, hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm yes you can use one or two of my ideas. No issues. : )**

 **Sorry dear reviwers I cannot thank you all individually. I jus typed the chap now…**

 **And thanks all who wished me good luck. My presentation is a great great success today. My team has bagged the best team trophy. Hurray !**

 **Now to the story,**

After an hour ,

Tarika ' s eyeballs moved inside the closed eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes feeling a touch on her forehead. She made her vision clear by shutting and opening again and look at the face which shows so much of love for her.

Tarika - paa..

Praveen - smiled, kaise hai mere gudiya.

Tarika - theek hun paa. She looked around, main yahan hospital mein kaise ?

Praveen pointing to Daya who is standing there with folded arms and a small smile , daya ne le aaya tha.

Tarika - smiles, thanks Daya.

Daya - acha thanks. so you will thank your brother too.

Tarika - bit her tongue, oh sorry.

Daya - uff ab sorry.

Tarika - fine. No sorry no thanks.

Daya - hmm maintain it.

Praveen - asked her slowly, achanaq kya hua tujhe ?

Tarika remembers it again , wo wo paa uss li lift me b b bu….. throat choked..

Praveen - acha acha theek hai. he patted her head softly. Mera bacche tho bahut strong hai na hmm.. Sr. Ins. Abhijeet ki friend bhi .

Tarika face glows hearing Abhi ' s name.

Daya - wah ! Abhi jeet ka naam sunke muskurati hai..

Tarika blushes. It seems she relaxed.….

Tarika - paa time kya hai ?

Praveen - 9 : 30 . kyun ?

Tarika - 9: 30 . Abhi would have returned by this time na..

Daya and praveen exchanged gazes .

Praveen - he didn t return yet but will reach soon.

Tarika - aapko kaise pata ?

Praveen - stammering, mujhe mujhe kaise pata.. wo haan Daya daya ne bataya mujhe.

Daya looking at him in shock,

Praveen - kyun Daya tumne bataya na mujhe.

Daya - ahem ahem. Haan maine bataya.

Tarika - when will he return Daya ?

Daya - looking at Praveen like why did you choose me, bas aata hi hoga. .

Tarika - tum usey ab kuch nahi batana mere bare mein.

Daya - sure.

Tarika - paa maa ko pata hai ?

Praveen - nahi. I informed her that you will be late .

Tarika - sahi kiya aapne. or else she will be the first to call Abhi . lekin mujhe aise kyun lagraha hai ki Abhi mere aas pass kahin hai..

Praveen gulped and looked at daya who hides his gaze from Tarika.

Tarika - paa mera mobile …

Daya - wo Vivek ki pass hai. maine usey rakhne ko kaha. Kal dedunga.

Tarika - ok no problem. Thinking something, oh no Abhi would have called. Shayad Vivek Abhi ko kuch bola tho…

Daya - nahi aise nahi hoga. I informed him not to tell Abhi . And he will not attend any calls on your mobile.

Tarika - sighed relaxed, thank god. Paa aap Abhi ko call karke puchiye na.

Praveen - okay. He pretended like calling him… Tarika uska phone nahi lagraha hai. shayad kaam mein busy hoga..

Tarika in deep thoughts, I am sure Abhi mere aas pass hai. lekin….

Praveen - kya soch rahe ho Tarika ?

Tarika - paa Abhi would be fine na ?

Praveen - bilkul.

Tarika - I don t know why but I feel Abhi is in trouble.

Daya wonders of their instincts , tum bekar mein pareshan horahe ho Tarika. Abhi is fine.

Tarika - hmmm. Paa mujhe ghar jana hai.

Praveen - sure. Just wait. I will return back now. Daya tum bhi mere sath chalo.

In Praveen s cabin,

Abhi still unconscious.

Praveen - Daya main Abhi ko ab ghar nahi le saktha. I will do one thing. I will shift him to the room. I gave him a high dose medicine. So he will wake only in the morning.

Daya - theek hai uncle. I will stay here.

Praveen - you sure ?

Daya - sure uncle.

Praveen - thank you so much Daya.

Daya - aapka family ka bimari hai kya yeh thanks bolna.

Praveen chukled, he called a ward boy with a stretcher and moved Abhi out.

Tarika came out of her room walking towards her fathers cabin.

Daya stepped back into the room pulling back the ward boys with the stretcher again inside .

Praveen - arey kya hua.

Daya - uncle Tarika iss taraf arahe hai..

Praveen - shouts, kya… my god. Kahan phasa diya mujhe. Ab Tarika Abhi ko iss halat mein dekha tho mere halat ko kya hoga.

Daya peeped his head out and retained back.

Daya - uncle Jaldi se jaldi kuch karna chayiye. . Tarika is nearing..

Praveen ordered ward boys to hide the stretcher in the examining room.

Tarika entered the cabin, paa ready ?

Praveen - haan bas ek patient ko check karna hai. tum ek kaam karo. Reception area mein jake baitho. Main aati hun.

Tarika - hmm theek hai. aur Daya tum gaya nahi abi tak. Tum kyun wait karrahe ho ?

Daya - main bas uncle ke sath time spend karraha hun. I will move now.

Tarika - fine. Bye Daya. She stepped till the door but turn back again and move towards the examining room.

Daya and Praveen wiped their sweat,

Praveen - kahan jarahe ho Tarika ?

Tarika - wo iss room mein koi hai kya ?

Praveen - nahi tho. Kyun?

Tarika - kuch nahi . she starred at the room door for seconds , and left the room.

Daya and Praveen let a sigh of relief.

Daya - sach mein uncle Jhoot bolna cid kaam se bhi zyada katarnak hai.

Praveen - ufffffff.

Assuring her presence in the reception area they shifted Abhi to room.

Praveen ruffled his hair and pecked a kiss softly on his bandaged forehead.

Praveen - Daya mujhe maan nahi hai jaane ka magar mere halat hi aisa . main kya karun.

Daya - uncle aap pareshan na ho. Main hu na. aap Tarika ko leke ghar jayiye.

Praveen - patted his shoulder , kuch problem hai tho mujhe foren call karna main aajaunga.

Daya nodded.

Praveen - aur haan batana bhoolgaya maine. Tum bhabhiji ko call karke batao Abhi will come only tomorrow. And he is in contact with you. I will somehow manage it tomorrow..

Daya - jee uncle.

Praveen left with Tarika to his house..

Tarika was silent in deep thoughts. She strongly feel Abhi is near her .

At home,

Nandini - looking at Tarika , Tum itni dull kyun lagrahe ho. Tabiyat theek hai na ?

Praveen was about to say something, but she cuts him before he spill anything..

Tarika - haan maa. Main theek hu bilkul. Bas kaam kuch zyada hai aaj isiliye thoda tired lagraha hun. Mere gadi bhi kharab hai isiliye paa ko phone kiya maine mujhe pick karne ko.

Nandini - ohhh. Aur haan Abhi ka phone aaya tha . bahut gusse me hain sahab ne. tum uska phone kyun attend nahi kiya ?

Tarika - uff yeh Abhi bhi na… maine kaha na maa kaam me thoda busy hai.

Nandini - acha wo sab chodo jao fresh hoke aao. Dinner ready hai.

Tarika nodded and went inside..

Nandini - aap ko kya hua ? aap bhi kafi dull lagrahe hain..

Praveen - nahi tho. Main theek hu. Main abi aati hu..

He left hiding his eyes.

Nandini - kuch tho gadbad hai . par chakkar kya hai ?

Both took their dinner in silence and left to their rooms.

Praveen gave her medicine hiding from Nandini .. Tarika tooks her medicine, paa mujhe Abhi se baat karni hai. aap phone dijiye na..

Praveen - Tarika , Abhi would be busy in his work. It is not right to disturb him now. Let it be.

Tarika - lekin paa….

Praveen - strictly, Tarika .

Tarika - theek hai. good night.

Praveen - kissed her forehead, good night. so jao.

He assured her sleep and moved out…

Nandini - aap mujhse kuch chuparahe hai na ?

Praveen - kya Nandini tum bhi na.. bekar mein kuch bhi sochthi ho tum. fakely yawning, mujhe neend aati hai . chalo tum bhi so jao.

Nandini looks at him strangely ..

Praveen pov - hey bhagwan bachale mujhe..

He messaged Daya asking about Abhijeet who assured him before sleep ..

Morning 6 ' o clock…

Daya is sipping his coffee sitting on the couch in Abhi ' s room who is still in deep sleep.

Praveen called Daya ,

Daya - good morning uncle..

Praveen - morning Daya. Abhi uth gayi kya ?

Daya - abi tak nahi uncle.

Praveen - hmm . he will woke up now. I will try to reach soon till then you take care haan ?

Daya - don worry uncle. Take your own time.

Praveen cuts the call and turns to find Nandini standing behind him with fiery eyes.

Praveen - in fear, Nandini tum kab aayi. Mujhe pata nahi chala..

Nandini - Aapko itna phaseena kyu chut raha hai.

Praveen - wo , blowing inside his shirt collar, bahut garmi hai yahan..

Nandini - acha. If I am not wrong this is winter season…

Praveen at loss of words..

Nandini - kisise baat karte ho aap..

Praveen - wo call from hospital..

Nandini - Abhi ko hospital mein kya kaam ?

Praveen - shocked, wo wo Nandini..

Nandini - bolo bhi ya main Tarika ko bulaun ?

Praveen - arey nahi nahi mai bataunga.. he told her everything..

Nandini - shouts, kya itna kuch hogaya aur aapko mujhe batana zaroori nahi samja hai na ?

Praveen - arey dheere bolo.. I am sorry Nandu.. please..

Nandini - with fiery eyes, mujhe hospital jana hai…

Praveen - nahi uski zaroorat nahi hai. I will bring him home..

Nandini - leave soon… I want him to be here in an hour..

Praveen - okay okay. Chill. Ek cup coffee ?

Nandini - aaj aapko coffee kya pani bhi nahi milega.. out….

Praveen - arey ye kaise saza hai..

Nandini - yeh tho bahut kam hai. if you are going to stand here this way , then you have to stay out for full today. Sochiye..

Praveen gets vanished in next second…..

Nandini - mere shaq sahi nikala..

Nandini went to Tarika room and saw her sleeping holding Abhi 's picture … she caressed her forehead and sat beside her..

In the hospital,

Abhi opened his eyes feeling a pain in his head. He makes his vision clear and looks around. He remembers the incident and got up with a jerk.. this causes a pain in his wound. He presses his forehead .

Daya came near him in fast steps.

Daya - ab kaise ho Abhijeet ?

Abhi look towards him.. Daya , kya hua mujhe. Aur Tarika ko hosh aagayi kya ?

Daya - u fainted yesterday. Aur Tarika bhi theek hai. nothing to worry. She went home safely.

Abhi - in confusion, yesterday ? ab time kya hai ?

Daya - 7 Am.

Abhi - what ? main raat baar hospital mein hun ? and you too stayed here ?

Daya - haan.

Abhi - my god . uncle kahan kai ?

Daya - on the way.

Abhi - kya yaar .. mere wajase tum bhi rukna padta yahan . why do you take unnecessary pressure..

Daya - coldly, necessary or unnecessary yeh maine decide karunga. Tum nahi.

Abhi - got his anger, okay okay sorry.

Daya - huh .

Abhi - abey maine kaha na sorry.

Daya - I don ' t need your sorry . u take care of yourself. Yehi kafi hai mereliye.

Abhi - acha baba. Aage se dhyaan rakhunga. Par ab mujhe ghar jaana hai.

Daya - ghar jaana hai aur Tarika ko dekhna hai..

Abhi - dono bhi.

Daya - uncle ko aane do pehele.

Abhi - irritated, wo kab aayega. Mujhe ghar ka raasta malum hai. main akele hi jaa sakte hun.

Daya - tumse jeetna mere bas ki baat nahi hai.

Abhi - chalo main nikaltha hun. He descended down from his bed but sat down again feeling giddy .

Daya - holding him, hogaya na. main isiliye kaha tha ki uncle ko aane do. Par aapko tho suna ki naam hai kahan. Bahut jaldi hai sahab ki.. bhoolna mat sar pe chot lagi hai.

Abhi - yaar yeh tho choti se chot hai. bas sar thoda sa gumraha tha. Ab theek hai.

Daya - Abhijeet tum..

Praveen came interrupting him , Abhi thank god uthgayi tum. jaldi karo. Hum jaldi se jaldi ghar pahuchna hoga.

Daya - ab aapko kya hua uncle. Why were you in hurry ?

Praveen - pucho mat Daya .. Nandini mujhe ghar se nikhalne ka plan bana raha hai. I have to reach as soon as possible.

Abhi and Daya exchanged gazes in confusion.

Abhi - dawai uncle kya kehrahe hain ap. Kuch samaj nahi raha hai mujhe.

Praveen - tum pehele aao mere sath. . Main raaste mein sab bataunga. And Daya , tum bhi ghar jaake thoda rest karo. Aankh dekho pura ki pura laal hogayi.

Daya - its ok uncle. I will take care. Aap jayiye. Aur Abhijeet take care. Aaj rest lelo. Bureau aane ki zaroorat nahi hai. main Acp sir ko inform kardunga.

Abhi - magar Daya pune enquiry ki information….

Daya - koi baat nahi. I will call you later to get the information. Tum bas apna khayal rakhna. Bye.

Abhi - bye yaar.

Praveen - in hurry, chalo chalo. He helped him walk.

In car, Abhi was smiling continuously hearing Praveen telling about the condition of Nandini.

Praveen - tum has rahe ho. Sab tumari wajase ho raha hai.

Abhi - arey uncle. Maine kya kiya ?

Praveen - tumse kisine kaha itna stress lene ko. Tabiyat kharab hogayi na.

Abhi - sadly, aur main kya karun uncle , Tarika ko aise dekhne ki baad main kaise shant se reh sakta hun. You know na , I cannot see her like this.

Praveen patted his shoulder - haan malum hai mujhe kitna pyaar karte ho tum Tarika se.

Abhi looked at him with shock filled eyes.

Praveen - aise kya dekh rahe ho mujhe. Mujhe sab malum hai. sirf mujhe nahi hum sabko pata hai.

Abhi - stammered, kya pata hai ?

Praveen - smiled, tum dono ki pyaar ka kahani.

Abhi downed his gaze..

Praveen - kya hua ?

Abhi - low tone, I am sorry uncle. Aapko yeh ummed nahi thi na mujhpar.

Praveen - kisine kaha ?

Abhi - matlab…

Praveen - matlab hum sab ne bahut khush hai . actually it was our dream to make you both get married to each other. But tum dono ne der kardi.

Abhi - sach uncle..

Praveen - caressed his head, much. Ab yeh tho bata do aur kitna waqt lagega aap dono ko ?

Abhi - smiles shyly, bas till valentine 's day.

Praveen - oh tho sahab ready hai ?

Abhi - chuckled, hmmm. Thank you uncle. I was little hesitant thinking about you.

Praveen - no need to hesitate, after all you are my little tiger.. he side hugged him.

Abhi was so much happy after getting a needed support…

 **A/ N :**

 **sorry for the mistakes. i didnt check it.**

 **Just wait for the next till Tuesday…..**

 **Good night, take care.**

 **Love you all….**


	20. Chapter 20

**A. R . / Kavi / mistic morning /duo ' s pari / deepthi / Mira / guddi abhirika fan / guest abhirika / aakhya / km – fan / Samantha / xxx / Abhirika fan / smitha / aditi / mr. guest / Katherine / divya / akaash / adi sir admirer / Radika / tropicallight / kunal / abhinav / Mehul873 / Trio ' s angel / kamikaze Black / A.S. Anjaana / priya / sakshi / abhirika my love / arooj / xxx / Thank you sweet hearts. Love you all .**

 _ **A.S. Angel**_ **-** _oh tho aapka naam badal diya apne ? any special reason ?_

 _ **Sri . sree -**_ _you are too smart buddy. Got my success secret ;) not bad…._

 _ **Mehul873 -**_ _police ? you are very dangerous buddy. : )_

 _ **Harshhoney -**_ _valentine special story …. ? ? ? till now I don have any idea or plot on it dear . Give me one if you have any idea. I will try working on it if possible. And I will also think on it.. : )_

 **Fine buddies , now get set ready, gooooooooooooo…..**

Before the car came to halt Abhi almost jumped and ran inside..

Nandini - Abhiiii .

Abhi - i will come now aunty. he rushed to her room in hurry.

Nandini - hey bhagwan …

Praveen entered in with slow careful steps. He looked at Nandini with his puppy eyes who turned her face in anger.

Praveen - Nandu am sorry darling. (this is his way of convincing her )

Nandini - in full anger, don ' t call me Nandu.

Praveen pov - uh hun yeh manana wali nahi hu. aaj bhooki hi rehna padega. Bechara mera pet.

Praveen - Nandu. He gulped seeing her fiery glance. Sorry . Nandini , yaar atleast ek glass pani tho dedo.

Nandini - aapki pass do hath aur do pair hai na. aap khud kitchen jake lelilijiye.

Praveen hangs his head down and went to kitchen to take water.

Tarika room ,

Abhi entered like an hurricane. The door is saved thank god.

Tarika wake up from her sleep hearing a thud sound of the door. Before she could understand what is happening, Abhi pulled her in his tightest hug. He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead , left cheek , right cheek , nose , chin like a mad. He again hugged her tight .

Abhi - main bahut darr gaya tha jaan. Tum theek ho na.

Tarika patted his back in his hug to calm him, main theek hu Abhi. You relax. See you are panting.

Abhi - still in hug, kitni baar call kiya maine . why didn t you attend. Aur main jaane se pehele kaha na tujhe chutti lene ko . tum kyun kabhi koi bhi baat ko suna hi nahi.

Tarika - Abhi sorry . I was fine in the morning. That ' s why I went to lab. Mujhe kya pata aise kuch hoga. Aur tum bhi nahi hai yahan. Main akele baithkar kya karun. Isiliye main lab gaya tha. Making herself comfortable in his shoulder, tum bataya nahi tum kab aayi ?

Abhi - kal raat .

Tarika - late night hogayi kya ?

Abhi - no. I came at 9 .

Tarika separate from him in confusion , kya 9. She stopped in the middle in shock seeing his bandaged forehead.

Tarika - Abhi , touching his forehead, ye yeh k kya tumari sar mein haan kya hua ? she cupped his face, kya hua Abhi ? tum theek ho ?

Abhi - jaan jaan relax. Main bilkul theek hun. Mujhe kuch nahi hua. Yeh choti se chot hai. jaldi theek hojayega.

Tarika - shut up Abhi. Yeh choti se chot hai. haan. She touched his forehead to which he flinched. She took her hands back immediately, yeh kaise hua ?

Abhi - wo kuch nahi Tarika. Aate waqt ek choti se accident….

Tarika - kya accident . she checked his body for any other wound.

Abhi - arey kya karrahe ho ?

Tarika - with tears, tum theek ho na ?

Abhi - haan jaan. Dekhrahe ho na. main bilkul fit and fine hun.

Tarika - dhyaan kahan tha tere. I told you many times don ' t drive your vehicle faster . ab dekho chot laggayi na.

Abhi - in a flow , phir aur main kya karu. Jab Daya ne mujhe bataya tha tum hospital mein behosh ki halat mein hai tho .. his voice choked, main darr gaya tha jaan. Bas main sudden brake lagaya aur sar steering me ….

Suddenly Tarika started crying with voice….

Abhi puzzled - hay Tarika … kya hua . aise kyun ro rahe ho tum. dekho main theek hun . she cried harder closing her face with her palms.

Abhi - Tarika kya hua yaar. Oh my god. He pulled her palms , Tarika batao jaan kya hua han..

Tarika - crying, I am sorry Abhiiii.. I am really very sorry. Sorry.. she says sorry again and again.

Abhi - getting nothing, holds her by shoulder, dekho Tarika mujhe dekho. She nodded no. jaan main keh raha hu na pls mujhe dekho.

Tarika - nods no. still crying harder, tum dur raho mujhse.

Abhi - stunned at his place, ky kya kya kaha tumne..

Tarika - tum mujhse dur raho Abhi. She tried to move away from him.

Abhi - holding her shoulder tighter, kya bakwas karrhahe ho tum. haan pagal hogayi kya ?

Tarika - main sahi tho keh raha hun. Tum mujhse dur raho.

Abhi - stern voice, kyun ?

Tarika - mere wajase har baar tumko takleef hota hai. sab mere wajase. Us din bhi aur aaj bhi. I am not lucky for you Abhi. Am not lucky . She cried.

Abhi - in anger, thappad khane ka maan hai tho seedhe bata do. Ek laga dunga kaan ki neeche. Uskeliye yeh sab batane ki zaroorat nahi hai samjha.

Tarika - nahi Abhi . main sach kehraha hun. I cannot see you in pain. But you are in pain because of me. Only because of me. Tum chali jao yahan se. she pushed him. Tum chali jao.

Abhi - stop your nonsense Tarika.

Tarika pushed him harder. Tum jao. Main kabhi tumare saamne nahi aaunga . tum jao Abhii. Jao please. she cried harder.

Abhi - theek hai jaraha hun. Yehi tumari wish hai tho theek hai. main chaltha hun. Par yaad rakhna ab jayenge tho kabhi wapas nahi aaunga. In a determined tone, kabhi nahi. Iss duniya ko bhi chod dunga main. He got up to leave.

Tarika stopped crying Shocked at his words. She held his arms instantly, kya kaha ?

Abhi - yehi tumari wish na. tho khushi manao. Tumari wish ko main puri kardunga. Main kabhi wapas nahi aaunga. Enjoy yourself.

He felt a hard slap on his cheek in a flash of a sec. he looked at her unbelievably.

Tarika - kya kaha. Marne jarahe ho. Haan jao. Par mere laash ko dekhne ki baad.. she held his collar. How dare you say this to me. She shakes him by his collar. Itni himmat hai ander haan . tum jaa sakthe ho ? mujhe chod ke jaa sakthe ho ? tell me damn it. Will you able to leave me ?

He separated her hands from his collar, kyun nahi.

Tarika - unbelievably, matlab tum mujhe chod ke jaa sakthe ho.

Abhi - yehi chati ho na tum.

Tarika - mere baat ko chodo. Main tho pagal hun. Kuch bhi bolthi rehti hun. Par tum kaise jaa sakthe ho ? she again held his collar. how can you leave me. How can you even think about it ?

Abhi - sighed, I am tired of this. Ab tum hi mujhe batao . ab main kya karun . Stay or go.

Tarika - no way you ' ve to stay. Zindagi baar tum mere sath rehna padega. You cannot escape from me. Got it. And don ' t ever dare again think even to leave me. I will kill you and also kill myself. Samajgayi na ?

Abhi smiled looking at her ..

She punched his hard chest. Don t smile. mujhe bahut gussa arahe hai .

He now smiled broadly, beating his chest more, maine kaha na don smile.

He now laughed.

Tarika - you. idiot stop laughing. He cannot control his laughter.

Tarika - Abhi don t irritate me. Phir mujhe pata nahi main kya karke baithun.

Abhi - smirked, kya karoge tum ?

Tarika - kuch bhi ..

Abhi - karke dekho.

Tarika - Abhi tumme kya lagta main kuch kar nahi paogi ?

Abhi - kuch bhi nahi. he hold her by her waist.

Tarika - how mean. Ab dekho main kya karta hun.

Abhi - I am waiting.

Tarika moved her face near him where he stood smiled.

She moved closer towards his lips .. very closer .. inch by inch.. his heart racing .. he closed his eyes feeling her hot breath on his face. Suddenly he screamed…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh..

Tarika laughing…

Abhi - holding his nose, what the hell….

Tarika - dekha maine kaha na. Tarika can do anything.

( She actually bite his nose. He he he.. )

Abhi - Abi batata hun tujhe. She jumped from the bed running around the room.

Abhi - Tarika ruk.

Tarika - catch me if you can…

Abhi - Tarika ki bacche.. ruk..

Tarika escapes from him smartly.

Abhi - Tari… he stops suddenly as he feels giddy and about to fall when Tarika hold him in time.

Tarika - Abhi … kya hua ?

Abhi - holding his head, sar ghum raha tha.

Tarika - tum baitho idher. She made him sit on bed and give him water which he took some sips. ruko main medicine deti hun.

Abhi - no leave it. I am better now.

Tarika - sure.

Abhi - hmm.

Tarika - bandage kisine band diya ?

Abhi - uncle ne..

Tarika - paa ne ? kab ?

Abhi - kal raat.

Tarika - tum kal raat kahan thi ?

Abhi - pucho mat yaar. Main tumse milne aaya tha hospital mein. Aur uncle ne mujhe bhi admit kardiya.

Tarika - kya tum hospital mein … paa ne kuch nahi bataya mujhe. Aur Daya, wo bhi jhoot boltha tha mujhse.

Abhi - hmmm.

Tarika - angrily, paa aise kaise kar sakthe hai. she turned to move, but.

He pulled her with a jerk which causes her to fall on him. He too fell on his back .

Tarika - kya karrahe ho. Chodo mujhe.

Abhi - ahan. Badla lene la waqt hai. aasan se nahi chodunga main.

Tarika - no Abhi please. dekho mere pass sirf ek hi naak hai. bechari ki dard hoga na. haan. Tum good boy ho na. chod do mujhe.

Abhi - acha tum aise keh rahe ho jaise mere pass das naak hai. bhagwan ne mujhe be ek hi naak rakh diya mere chehre par. Aur yeh kisine kaha main good boy hun. He rolled her as now she is under him and he on top of her.

Tarika - Abhi no please. I am sorry okay.

Abhi - no ways. Mujhe bhi kaatna hai. aur caressing his cheeks, ek thappad bhi khaliya maine. So don t expect me to leave you.

Tarika - Abhi dekho main tumari Tarika hai na . haan chod do na.

Abhi - tum mere Tarika ho isiliye aise karraha hun. Waise bhi Main kisi aur ladki se aise kuch kar nahi saktha na. hmmm.

Tarika - tum mere ache Abhi hai na mere chotu na, mere bujju na leave me dear..

Abhi - na na na…

Tarika turns her head to the side saying no. he moves closer to her face where Tarika closes her eyes tightly. But her lids relaxed slowly feeling a smooth touch of his lips on her cheeks. She felt his lips tracing her jaw line smoothly and a kiss below her lips . she bit her lower lip . he kissed her closed eyelids moving to her nose. She cannot hold herself anymore. Her toe pressing against the bed and hands holding his arm tight. He simply touched his lips with her and detached then moved slowly towards her neck . she gulped in fear. he moved her hair which is on her shoulder and kissed her crook of the neck. His movement of finger on her neck made her nervous. He got her uneasiness and stopped his moves.

She opened her eyes feeling no movement of him and find him staring at her.

Abhi - sorry.

Tarika kept silent. He got up from her but stops when she called him.

Tarika - Abhi.

Abhi - hmm.

Tarika - opened her arms just stay two minutes holding me.

Abhi - nahi Tarika.

Tarika - please.

Abhi could not resist her demand. He lied next to her with little hesitation. She hugged him tightly placing her head on his chest , thank you Abhi. He too hold her securely.

Tarika - Abhi ?

Abhi - hmm.

Tarika - main suna chata hun.

Abhi - kya ?

Tarika - jo tum kehne chati ho.

Abhi - I have nothing to say.

Tarika look at his face - seriously..

Abhi - haan .

Tarika - kuch bhi nahi hai.

Abhi - haan hai. ek ladki ki bare mein baat karna chata hun.

Tarika moved away from him , coldly, kis ladki ki bare mein ?

Abhi - bahut sundar aur pyaari ladki ki bare mein.

Tarika - kaun hai wo.

Abhi - wo mere pyaar hai.

Tarika - kyaaa pyaar ?

Abhi - hmm dreamily, pyaar. Mera pyaar. Bahut pyaari hai wo. Bahut sundar dekhti hai . aur mujhe itni si bhi pareshan nahi karega. Bahut ache ladki hai wo.

Tarika - fuming in anger, kya naam hai uska ?

Abhi - tch. Ab nahi . Just wait.

Tarika - kyun ab kyun nahi ?

Abhi - kyunki wo bahut special hai mereliye. Tho naam bhi special occasion se bolna padega na.

Tarika - ab jao yahan se. der horaha hai.

Abhi - are you sure.

Tarika - haan jao yahan se.

Abhi - theek hai. bye jaan.

Tarika turned her face.

He left smiling…..

Tarika - kitna satathi hai mujhe. Huh ! keh nahi sakthe ki Tarika tum ho mera pyaar . aur kitna din wait karna padega mujhe. God atleast will he propose before I leave this world. ? mujhe bahut darr lagraha hai ki kahin hum kuch galat na karke baithun . yeh Abhi jab bhi mere kareeb rehta hai tho pata nahi kya hota hai mujhe. I am losing my control. Aaj Abhi ne aapne appko control kiya tho bachgaya maine. Nahi tho pata nahi aaj kya hota. Please Abhi jaldi bata do. Mujhe aur nahi hoga. I need you without any hesitation. Please. I wish to start my life with you soon.

 **A / N :**

 **Hope Tarika ' s wait will end soon….**

 **Review dears..**

 **No one should escape. Okay ? :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello sweet hearts…. Wow dears , all are showering me with your sweet reviews. Thank you darlings.. and the review crossed 700..**

 **thank you so much sweet hearts . without you all this is not possible.**

 **Arooj - I like your plot buddy. Will keep it in my mind.. thank you buddy .. you were also one among my sweet reviewer who give your precious comment regularly. : )**

 **Anam - buddy are you kidding me ? me ? romantic stories ? you know it is the most difficult job in the world for me.. really… only I know how many times I type and delete , again type and delete, again type and delete the romantic part. Very very very tough job yaar. that too typing without coming into the notice of others around me is a most difficult job. Because I ' ll start blushing myself then I cannot avoid the strange look from my friends around me. Ufffffffff. but you are right arooj plot is good. : )**

 **Love duo and crazy for Abhirika - thank you sweet heart. No problem you can identify me in whatever way you like. I too feel the same way as you. I also think I will be elder than you. : )**

 **Friends,**

 **Now read this chapter as a complete filler… reason you will come to know from the note at the end.**

Daya and Abhi returning from the spot after the murder case investigation ….

In car,

Daya - Abhijeet yeh case tho bahut complicated hoke jarahe thi yaar. Kuch bhi andaza nahi hai iss case mein khooni kaun hosaktha hai .

Abhi - hmm. Mujhe tho iss case se related sab log par shaq hai. tch. Deemag ghum raha tha yaar. Aaj kal log naya naya tareeka dhoondke nikala raha hain khoon karne keliye.

Daya - khair , ab mujhe bahut bhook lagi hai. iss case ki tension me do din se sahi se kha bhi nahi saktha .

Abhi - haan Daya. Mujhe bhi. Pet mein bhooki Raja baithkar kab se aawaz deti rehta hai. Abhijeet khana do , khana do….

Daya - ha ha ha bhooki raja ?

Abhi - haan aur gale mein Pyaaz Rani baitha hua hai. keh raha hai ki Abhijeet Pani do , Pani do…..

Daya - ha ha ha ha….

Abhi - undono Raja Rani ko shant karnekeliye ab hum zaroor kuch khana peena padega. Nahi tho undono ne mere deemag ko khana shuru kardenge phir chote neend Rajkumar aur chote neend Rajkumari aake mere dono aankhen me baithkar kehdenge , Abhijeet aankhen band karo , aankhen band karo….

Daya - ha ha phir ?

Abhi - phir kya , main bureau jake sakoon se sojaunga tab Acp sir ayenge.. imitating Acp, Abhijeet yeh tere bed room nahi yeh bureau hai bereau . sona hai tho ghar jake sojao magar uski pahele cid job ko chod do…

Daya - ha ha ha.. bahut ache kahani yaar. Seriously.. tum kahan se seekhrahe ho yeh sab . Pata hai mere sari tension nikal chukka hai tere yeh kahani ko sunte sunte.

Abhi - smiles , is sab ka copyright Tarika ki pass hai.

Daya - tumko permission hai kya ?

Abhi - sirf mujhse hai..

Both laughed…

Daya - interesting , aur kya kya kahani hai ?

Abhi - bahut sari hai yaar. Haan ek incident yaad aaya.

Tab hum school mein hai ,

 **Flash back :**

 **Abhi went to 1 st standard class room to meet Tarika in his leisure.**

 **She was sitting on her seat in a complete mood off.**

 **Abhi - hey Tarika aise kyun baithi hui ho tum ? snacks time na. nahi khayenge ?**

 **Tarika - complete rash tone , nai.**

 **Abhi - kyun ? kya hua ?**

 **Tarika - same mood , kuch nai.**

 **Abhi - khair , searching her bag , tere snacks box kahan hai ?**

 **Tarika - lagini miss ki pach hai..**

 **Abhi - Ragini miss ki pass kyun ?**

 **Tarika - uchine (usne ) mere chnacks boch ( snacks box ) ko cheen liya.**

 **Abhi - kyun ?**

 **Tarika - innocently , maine kuch bhi nai kiya Abhi. Maine chilf (sirf ) itna kiya ….**

 _ **:**_

:

 _ **Tarika ' s flash back …..**_

 _ **Maths period,**_

 _ **Teacher - students , now tell me the answer for 2 + 3 ….**_

 _ **Students - in chorus , 2 in the mind , 3 in the finger…. 2 after 3 , 4 , 5 …. All shouted 5 .**_

 _ **Teacher noticed Tarika opening her snacks box .**_

 _ **Teacher - strictly , Tarika ? what are you doing there ?**_

 _ **Tarika - showing her snacks box , mich ( miss ) mujhe bhook lagi hai .**_

 _ **Teacher - you are not supposed to eat now. Take your snacks in leisure. Now listen the class.**_

 _ **Tarika - no mich . ab nai khayengi tho Talika ki pet mein Bhooki laja ( raja ) loyenge. ( royenge )**_

 _ **Teacher - bhooki raja ? wo kaun ?**_

 _ **Tarika - aapko nai pata ? bhooki raja pyaaz Lani ( rani ) ki huchban ( husband ) hai.**_

 _ **Teacher couldn t help but smile hearing a sweet story..**_

 _ **Teacher - acha ab yeh pyaaz lani kaun hai ?**_

 _ **Tarika - pyaaz lani chote neend lajkumar ( rajkumar ) aul chote neend lajkumali ( rajkumari ) ki mumma hai .**_

 _ **Teacher - yeh sab log ka kya kaam hai maths class mein ?**_

 _ **Tarika - mich wo kya hai na , bhooki laja ko khana chiya ab main nai khayenge tho wo lone ( rone ) lagi phil ( phir ) pyaaz lani ko bhi dukh hua hoga tho main usko paani dena chiye . ab main paani nai peeyenge tho wo bhi loyega. Phil chote neend lajkumar aul chote neend lajkumali mujhse guccha ( gussa ) hojayenge. Usne mujhe Chula ( sula ) doga phil main kaiche ( kaise ) machs ( maths ) clach (class ) mein dhyaan lakhunga ( rakhunga ) ?**_

 _ **Teacher laughs at her innocence and sweet story..**_

 _ **Teacher - phir bhi you cannot eat now. If you want have some water and listen the class.. ( she couldn t encourage her student for this )**_

 _ **Tarika - plch mich… maa ne mere espechial (special ) cookie rakhdia aaj. Mujhe abi khana hai.**_

 _ **Teacher got the snacks box from her , I said you cannot. Get it from me in your leisure . now sit quietly and listen the class.**_

 _ **Tarika ' s Flash back ends..**_

 _ **:**_

:

 **Tarika - maine itna hi kiya Abhi. Chach.**

 **Abhi laughs at her - kya Tarika koi aise karta hai kya Miss ki saamne ?**

 **Tarika - tum hacho mat. Mujhe bahut gucha aati hai.**

 **Abhi - theek hai theek hai. mere sath aao. Hum dono jake snack box ko lejayenge.**

 **Tarika - main nai aaunga. Tum jao. Mujhe mele cookie chiye. Bach.**

 **Abhi - ha ha ha. Theek hai. stay here.**

 **He went to the teacher and apologize on behalf of her and get the snacks box .**

 **Abhi - yeh lo chote madam. Aapka cookie.**

 **Tarika - yeeeeeee. Mele cookie. Uss lagini mich ko main ek cookie bhi nai dunga.**

 **She enjoyed her cookie..**

 **Abhi - iski baad class time se aise na karo. Then Ragini miss will make you stand on the bench.**

 **Tarika - involved in her cookie , hmm.**

 **Flash back ends …..**

Abhi - chote se hi bahut shaitani hai yeh Tarika …

Daya - ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa. Tarika aise karte hai kya ? ha ha ha ha haaaa. So sweet Abhijeet..

Abhi smiled remembering his memories..

Daya - acha ab hum kisi restaurant chale. Mere bhooki raja ko bhi rona aati hai…

Both buddies share a laugh…

In restaurant ,

Daya - wah maza aagaya. Bahut ache khana hai.

Abhi - hmm . mujhe lagraha hai ki abi abi mere jaan wapas aagayi mere shareer par. I was too hungry..

Some one interrupted them ,

Lady - to Abhi , aap Abhijeet hai na ?

Abhi - looking at her confusingly , jee main Abhijeet hun.

Lady - surprised , I can t believe this. How are you Abhijeet ?

Abhi exchanged a confused glance with Daya who is also looking puzzled ,

Abhi - am fine but aap …. ?

Lady - tum mujhe nahi pehchanthi ? Abhijeet main Maya hun. Tarika ki school mate.

Abhi - Maya ? ohhhh I am sorry . Maya kaise ho tum ? sorry yaar. Kafi saal hogayi hum mile nahi na tho mujhe fata fat yaad nahih aaya.

Maya - no problem Abhijeet . ab tho yaad aagayi na. yehi kafi hai.

Abhi - please join us.

Maya - oh sure. She accepted his offer.

Abhi - aur Maya , yeh Daya hai mere dost . Daya , yeh hai Maya , mere aur Tarika ki puraani friend hai.

Both greeted each other.

Abhi - batao Maya kaise ho aur kahan gayab hogayi tum itni saal se .

Maya - actually Abhijeet after school papa ki transfer hogayi bangalore branch mein. so we shifted there and my college and job sab Bangalore pe hai. I lost every contacts in Mumbai. Mere chodo tum batao. Tum kaise ho aur Tarika kaise hai .

Abhi - hum sab bhi theek hai. Tarika cid Forensic mein kaam karthi hai. aur main cid senior inspector.

Maya - good to hear. Life kaise chal raha hai. shaadi hogayi kya ?

Abhi - smiled , abi tak nahi. Lekin iss saal pakka karunga.

Maya - hmm. Mujhe zaroor invite karna.

Abhi - sure yaar. Tum mujhe contact details do.

He noted her contact details.

Maya - aur Tarika ka shaadi ka kya haal hai ?

Abhi - maine kaha na hamare shaadi abi tak nahi hui …

Maya - hamare shaadi matlab ?

Abhi - matlab mere aur Tarika ki..

Daya looked at Abhi in an instant who hide his gaze from him. Daya smiled to himself.

Maya - wow really ? mujhe pehele hi pata tha aise hi hoga . wah ! kya Jodi hai .. congrats Abhi oh sorry sorry Abhijeet..  
both busted into laughter..

Abhi - gabrao mat. Tarika nahi hai yahan.

Maya - bach gaya nahi tho mujhe khoon kardega …..

Abhi - what about you ?

Maya - mere shaadi ho chukki hai . do saal hogayi. Ab ek conference keliye aaya main yahan. I am returning back today. Main bahut khush hun aaj tumse milne ka mauka mila itni saal ki baad. Aur ek good news ko bhi suna mila. Acha Abhijeet mujhe der horaha hai. abi nikalna hai mujhe. Mujhe Tarika ki number forward kardo. I will talk to her later. I cannot meet her now but no problem will come to your marriage for sure.

Abhi - sure. I will send you our marriage card. Be in contact.

Maya - okay Abhijeet bye. Bye Daya sir.

Daya - bye.

Abhi - purani dost se milne ka khushi hi alag hai. hai na Daya ?

Daya - haan . and will I get your marriage card ?

Abhi ' s expression changes as he caught badly to his buddy now..

Abhi - he he he.. sorry yaar . main tumse batane wale tha par..

Daya - par batane nahi chata.

Abhi - nahi nahi yaar. Kaise baatien karte ho tum. hamare yeh duty ki tension me batane ka mauka nahi mila .

Daya - khair chodo. Ab tho batao.

Abhi - haan wo tumko pata hai na main aur Tarika bachpan se hi dost hai.

Daya - aage…

Abhi - ahem … wo wo main ..

Daya - aagee….

Abhi - bata raha hun yaar. Kyun mujhe tension derahe ho.

Daya - acha batao. Main sun raha hun.

Abhi - womainTarikasepyaarkartahun. He said in a single breath.

Daya - kya bla bla karrahe ho tum. mujhe kuch samaj nahi aata. Dheere bolo.

Abhi - kya yaar. Bahut mushkil hai yaar. Tum samajlo na.

Daya - koi mushkil nahi hai.

Abhi - ok fine. I love Tarika. Ab theek hai.

Daya - yeh tho purani baat hai na. kuch naya batao.

Abhi - purani baat ? tumko pehele hi pata hai kya ?

Daya - haan . main tho din baar dekhraha hun tujhe . tere chehre par saaf saaf dikhraha hai tum Tarika se pyaar karte ho.

Abhi - phir kyun puch rahe ho ?

Daya - I am asking you about your proposal .. when are you going speak your heart out ?

Abhi - hmm coming valentine day …

Daya - good. Ab der mat kardo aur Tarika ki saamne jake dheere propose karo.. aise bla bla mat karo.

Abhi - hmm. Try karta hun. Ab chalo. Bureau nahi jaana hai kya ?

Daya - hmm..

At Abhi ' s home …

Abhi walking to and fro in hall . elders watching him sitting on the couch.

Praveen - sighed , Abhi . kya bolna hai tujhe. Jaldi karo mujhe der horaha hai. hospital jana hai mujhe.

Abhi - dawai uncle aur chocolate aunty main aap dono se kuch maagna chata hun.

Nandini - chocolate chayiye kya ?

Abhi - aunty mere tang mat keechiye.

Nandini - acha acha . ab bolo bhi ya nahi.

Abhi - took deep breath , mujhe Tarika chayiye. main usey pyaar karta hun. Main usey shaadi karna chata hun. Aap dono ko mujhpar bharosa hai tho aapka aashirwaad ki sath Tarika ko mujhe dedijiye.

Nandini eyes showed some precious drops of happy tears hearing him. She looked at Praveen who is smiling broadly at her.

Nandini kissed Abhi ' s forehead , I am very happy. Tarika is completely yours from now. Mujhe tumpar pura bharosa hai . par us ladki par nahi. Wo tujhe bahut pareshan karega , She chuckled.

Abhi - smiled in tears, koi baat nahi. Main sambalunga. He touched her foot and took blessing from her.

Praveen patted his shoulder , I already told you my decision. I am happy. He hugged him whole heartedly . khush raho.

Abhi went to his parents who is in smile. mumma , papa I am sorry . main pehele hi aapko batana chayiye tha par .. sorry. aap dono ka aashirwaad milenge na mujhe.

Anita ruffled his hair - humko koi shikayet nahi hai balki hum bahut khush hai. hum kab ko faisla leliya ki Tarika ne hamare bahu aur mere is shaitan Abhi ko biwi … tumne hi bahut der kardi.

Abhi - thank you mumma. He looked at his papa who took him in his hug , you have taken a very good decision. God bless you.

Nandini - arey bahut kaam hai. shaadi ki taiyyaari karna hai.. bhabhi aap mujhe madat kariye hum list ready karna chayiye . aur Praveen aap kuch din chutti lelijiye. Bahut sari kaam karna hai.

Abhi - interrupted , arey chocolate aunty itni jaldi kya ? main abi tak Tarika se propose bhi nahi kiya. Please wait . I will tell you when to start your work. Bapre kitna jaldi hai aapko. Thoda saans lelo aunty.

Everybody enjoyed the happy moment.

 **A / N :**

 **I don t know what to update so just typed what came in my mind because I planned the next chapter for valentine day. So this update is to fill the vacancy till sunday …**

 **So wait for the confession part on special occasion.**

 **You know what I don t have any idea how Abhi is going to confess . let me think. So I need these 3 days for it. Special hona chayiye na ?**

 **So be prepared to meet our Abhirika on Sunday. Hopefully I will update it in the morning.**

 **Stay tuned and don t miss the chapter …..** **till then its me your bossnbear sighning out….. he he heeee …. Build up kuch zyada hai na ? ; )**

 **Love you all …..review. don forget that sweeties.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi friends …**

 *** HAPPY VALENTINE DAY ***

 **Here is your valentine update…. I alert you , Its a very simple confession. So don t get over excited ….**

 **Hope you enjoy…..**

 **Come on lets have a look at how Abhirika celebrate their valentine day….**

Forensic lab, at 5 pm.

Tarika wrapping off her work left the lab and went to the parking lot , the security came running seeing her.

Security - Tarika madam…..

Tarika - jee batayiye.

Security forwarded a soft toy with a note.

Tarika - kya hai yeh. Aap mujhe kyun deti hai.

Security - madam, Yeh Abhijeet saab ne diya mujhe aapse dene keliye.

Tarika - Abhijeet ? par wo hai kahan ?

Security - saab tho pehele hi chali gayi madam.

Tarika - okay thank you.

She read the note , **jaan meet me at Paradise Resort.** **Awaiting your arrival.**

Tarika - paradise resort ? hmmm lagta hai kuch planning chalraha hai. aaj tho valentines day hai na. not bad. Wow I am excited. Chalo Tarika jaldi nikalo.

She reached the resort and parked her car. Then a man came with a chit again.

Man - Mam , this is for you.

Tarika - hmm thank you. the note read as, **come near the entrance where you will find a jerry waiting for you and say ' jaan ' to it.**

Tarika walked to the entrance and found a man disguised in a jerry costume. She went near and say ' jaan ' . the jerry thinks for a while keeping its finger on its cheek and gave her a chocolate in one hand and a soft toy in another hand.

She found a note pasted in the soft toy , **jaan come to the lounge.**

She moves inside to the lounge and search for him when somebody tapped her shoulder from behind. She turns happily hoping the person for Abhi but there stood a man who gave her a key.

Tarika - yeh kya hai ?

Man - mam , Abhijeet sir ne aapse dene ko kaha. Yeh aapka room key. Room no 315. He directs her way to the room.

Tarika - yeh Abhi kya karraha hai. he called him but went unattended.

She unlocked the room and entered. She is surprised to see the whole room lit with candles , a nice aroma filled in air and she looked around to find the entire room has a collection of their pictures from their childhood . a sweet smile crept her lips looking at the surrounding. It is beautifully decorated perfect for a romantic eve. She saw a note pasted on the mirror which reads as , **My curly beauty , open the wardrobe.**

She opened the wardrobe to find a beautiful saree with a matching ear and neck piece. Colourful bangles , a simple small bindi with a necessary makeup kit. She read a note with it , **refresh and change yourself . you have hardly 30 minutes with you.**

Tarika - wow Abhi great.

She got ready within 30 minutes very faster . she looked herself at mirror where she finds herself gorgeous. She blushes to herself when she heard a door bell .

She thought it to be Abhi but to her disappointment a girl came .

Tarika - yes.

girl - mam , you are supposed to go terrace of this building. Your surprise is waiting. Have a wonderful evening.

Tarika - thank you. pov - oh tho terrace pe hain mere pyaar. Hmm am coming.

She went to the terrace and opened the door and she stood amazed as it is raining outside. Not actually raining it is an artificial setup made by Abhi on terrace with water pipes.

She heard a voice behind , **step out sweet heart.**

She turned back to find her love , her Abhi standing with an open umbrella behind her.

He too look dashing in a denim matching with a black and white vertical stripped t - shirt with a white jacket and shoes which goes well with his dress.

She looked at him wide eyed who took her hand in his and both stepped out in rain , Abhi holding the umbrella.

Abhi - Tarika , you look so beautiful.

Tarika hides her gaze blushing.

Abhi - your blush adds more beauty to you.

Tarika could not help but blush harder . she uttered slowly , you look handsome too.

Abhi smiled in return.

He hold her arm and turned her to look at the sky. He stood behind her showing her,

Abhi - look up at the sky.

Tarika looked up to see the glowing moon and stars. She looked back at Abhi , you still remember Abhi ?

Abhi - ofcourse. How could I forget. This is your wish to see the moon and stars when raining. It cannot happen in real but I can make it for you.

Tarika - its so beautiful Abhi. She again looked at the sky. The artificial rain in the terrace , the moon and stars and a cold breeze which is blowing on her face and the most loveliest is Abhi with her. All made her to be on the cloud nine.

Tarika - thank you so much Abhi.

Abhi - so early.. he took her to the place which is only covered at the top ….

Abhi kneeled in front of her with a rose in hand,

 **I know jaan , I made you wait so long** .. **I am really sorry for that sweet heart . I am just waiting for a perfect occasion and here it is. You know me well as your friend but I wish to take this relation one step forward if you wish to step along with me** . **i promise I will be with you in all your happy moments and as your support at your tough situations . I would like to spend my rest of the life with you as your love , as your husband and I assure you will not miss this friend too. Will you be in my life journey as my love , wife and friend ?**

Tarika was standing still at her place . her eyes shedding happy tears .. her dream has come true . her wait has ended today. Her love is waiting for her words. She feels like she is flowing in air .

Abhi - Tarika I am waiting for your reply.

Tarika - can t you wait for some minutes when you made me wait for such long days.

Abhi - maine tho sorry bhi kaha na. ab tho keh do yaar. Mujhe wait nahi horaha hai.

Tarika - smiled with tears, mujhe bhi nahi hoga. She took the rose from his hands ,

 **I promise I will be with you in your life journey , always.**

 **Abhi - smiled with tears , I love you jaan .**

 **Tarika - I love you too Abhi.**

He took her hands softly in his and slid a ring in her finger . this is my promise ring . he kissed her hand and a tear slipped from his eye.

He stood up , thank you so much Tarika. Aaj main bahut khush hun. You know I cannot express in words.

Tarika - i am happy too Abhi.. happy tears continuously rolling down on both their cheeks.

Abhi - ek hug nahi milega ?

Tarika - you need permission for a hug ?

Abhi - not at all.

Tarika - so what are you waiting for ?

Abhi smiled and pulled her with a jerk where she dashes with his hard chest. She looked at him who is smiling at her. She blushes at his gaze.

Abhi - jaan itna mat sharmaya karo. Then don t blame me for any thing.

She hits him on his chest and hugs him tightly placing her head on his chest.

Abhi too hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

Abhi - tum khush ho na ?

Tarika - bahut .

They remained in hug forgetting about the time. He was the first to separate and kissed her forehead lovingly .

Abhi - now time for dinner. He took her to the table and removed the cloth … and there was her favourite dishes starting from dessert .

Tarika - wow Abhi. I like it.

Abhi - he bowed his head , anything for my lady.

Tarika pulls a chair to sit when Abhi stops him.

Abhi - no not there..

Tarika - then ?

He sat on the chair and pulled her so that she sat on his lap.

Tarika - Abhi I will sit on chair.

Abhi - its okay. Today my lap is your place.

Abhi served in a plate and fed her . , food kaise hai ?

Tarika - hmmm so good Abhi . I like it so much. She opened her mouth for another bite.

Abhi - in disappointment, you came here for eating ?

Tarika - then what for ?

Abhi - huh ! lo khao.

Tarika - pulling his cheeks , are re mere bujju tho naraz hogayi. Wait haan. She made a bite and feed him. He happily accepts it .

Tarika - ab khush..

Abhi - aadha..

Tarika - aur kya chayiye mere Abhi ko ?

Abhi - pointing to his lips, ek kiss milenge tho bahut khush honge main.

Tarika - acha kiss chayiye aapko..

Abhi - hmmm . first kiss..

Tarika - wrong .. blushing , we already kissed twice.

Abhi - thinking , acha mujhe yaad nahi. Kab ?

Tarika - with a blushing smile , ek baar hospital me tumne kiya aur … aur….

Abhi - aur ek baar room me tumne kiya.

Tarika nods blushingly.

Abhi - yaar wo tho pre proposal kiss ab mujhe post proposal kiss chayiye. winking at her , romanticcccc wala .

She blushed very badly.

Abhi - oh my god Tarika. Sach mein mujhe control nahi hota.

Tarika - with a shy smile , kisine kaha tumse control karne ko ?

Abhi - hogaya. Ab tho permission bhi milgaye tho none can stop Abhi.

He held her face in his right palm while his left hand is around her waist . her both arms around his neck. He touched her lips with his very softly . gradually the kiss become more passionate both enjoying the pleasure without any rush. They kissed till they felt the need to breath. They detached breathing heavily.

Tarika - satisfied ?

Abhi nods no and kissed her again. She detached feeling the short of breath. Breathing heavily , Enough Abhi. I cannot hold my breath.

Abhi - kya yaar. Ab tho sirf do baar kiss kiya humme.

Tarika - Abhi tum kab se itni besharam hogayi.

Abhi - from the moment I felt I am in love with you... okay I will leave you now but don expect I will be the same always.

Tarika - kya matlab ?

Abhi - matlab thodi der me khud pata chalgaya .

Tarika - kya shaitani kaam karne wale ho tum.

Abhi making her stand and pulled out in rain. Here is your next small wish. He forwarded an icecream .

Tarika - awwww thank you Abhi. Manna padega you are a memory storage.

Abhi - thank you.

Tarika - I told you long before I wish to taste icecream in rain . and you remember it till now. Sach mein Abhi you are so sweet. I love you so so so much.

Tarika cherished her icecream in rain ofcourse artificial - wah Abhi maza aaya.

Abhi - murmurs , hamesha akele hi khate hai. main yahan khade raha hun. Magar uska kya ? huh ! dekhlunga main tumko.. ander aa.

Tarika - kuch kaha kya ?

Abhi - he he nahi tho.

She is enjoying her icecream like a kid in rain where our hero is lost in her beauty . she is completely wet in rain.. his eyes were fixed on her wet body making him losing his control over him. He held her hands .

Tarika - ab kahan ?

Abhi without a single word take her to the room and locked it . she was looking puzzled. He removed his wet jacket and threw it on the floor.

Tarika guessed what he is upto. But still asked him, Abhi ? what are you doing ?

Abhi placed his index finger on her forehead and moved his finger down slowly to the nose , lips , chin , dragging down her neck but Tarika hold his hands in time. He moved front where she took back steps. She stopped hitting on the wall . he touched her arms and slowly moved his hands up making her shiver on his touch. She tried to move but he stopped her blocking by placing his palm on the wall . he slid his finger near her ear and moved the hair that is being an obstacle for him and pecked a kiss on her side of the neck. Tarika closed her eyes both in nervous and shy. He kissed her shoulder which is wet dragging his lips slowly towards the region below neck. Tarika pressed her lips not to moan . he pulled her towards him holding her waist and hugged her kissing the ear , neck and shoulder.

He moves his hand on her back which makes her shiver to the core. He separated her slowly and look at her whose eyes are still closed and lips trembling in fear. He cupped her face slowly , jaan gabraane ki zaroorat nahi hai. I am not going to go against your will.. relax.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him who assured her by eyes.

Tarika - thank you Abhi .

Abhi - don t worry. Go change your dress.

She nodded and went to change . she came out after minutes wiping her wet hair where Abhi is still sitting on the couch wet.

Tarika - Abhi aise hi kyun baithi ho tum. you will catch cold then .

Saying she went near him and started wiping his hair. He hugs her keeping his head on her waist.

Abhi - Tarika ?

Tarika - hmm.

Abhi - kuch nahi.

Silence…

Abhi - again, tarika ?

Tarika - bolo Abhi..

Abhi - wo kuch nahi.

Tarika separated herself from him cupped his face, kya hua. Batao.

Abhi - mujhe kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai jaan.

Tarik a - darr ? kiss baat pe ?

Abhi - you know na mere job kuch aise hi kabhi bhi kuch bhi ho sakta hai. he hugged her again, I am not fearing of death but I wish to live with you for long years jaan.

Tarika - caressing his hair, aisa kuch nahi hoga Abhi. Mujhe bhagwan pe pura bharosa hai. wo kabhi bhi kisi bhi halat pe bhi humme alag nahi karega. And if something happens like that then I will also come with you to share your space in heaven. Don't worry. I am in no mood to leave you at any cost.

Abhi chuckled at her words. , I love you so much jaan.

Tarika - I love you mooooooooooooore than that.

Abhi s mobile interrupted their talks,

Abhi - irritatingly without noticing the caller name , hello.

Daya - kya hua yaar. Why do you sound so angry ?

Abhi - D Daya tum ?

Daya - haan maine. Kyun kya hua.

Abhi - kuch .. kuch nahi yaar. Tum Batao .

Daya - main kisi kaam ki bich disturb tho nahi kiya na ?

Abhi - na nah nahi nahi yaar.

Daya - acha theek hai. Dcp Chitrole ki sath urgent meeting hai. so you will have to come to Dcp office.

Abhi - kab ?

Daya - abi.

Abhi - kya abi ?

Daya - kyun aa nahi sakthe kya ?

Abhi - nhi aisa nahi hai. main abi aati hun.

Daya - tum chati hai tho main pick karunga tumko.

Abhi - no . its okay. I will come myself. No problem.

Daya - sure ?

Abhi - sure baba.

Daya - acha Abhi kahan ho tum.

Abhi - unintentionally , main resort mein hun. He bit his tongue realizing his words.

Daya - kya resort ? ohh ho Tarika ki sath Resort mein ohhhhhhh.

Abhi - kya ohhhhh. Aisa kuch nahi hai.

Daya - kaisa kuch nahi hai ?

Abhi - jaise tum soch rahe ho waise kuch nahi hai.

Daya - maine kuch nahi socha tha .

Abhi - yaarrrrrr chodo. I am coming now. Bye.

Abhi - sighed, I have to leave.

Tarika - hmm I understood

Abhi - tch.

Tarika - don t feel too much. I am yours anyways. Twisting his nose, Shaadi ki baad jitna chayiye utna enjoy karenge . ab chalo.

Abhi - shaaaaaadi ki baad ?

Tarika - haan ofcourse shaadi ki baad.

Abhi - jaan lekin aaj valentines day yaar. I thought to spend this day with you.

Tarika - but every day is valentines day for me.

Abhi - this is not done. Us Dcp Chitrole ko tho main… huh !

Tarika - ha ha ha what can you do ?

Abhi - showing his hands like twisting, I will separate his head from his neck. Huh ! but I cannot neglect my work also. Because I love my job.

Tarika - that s my Abhi. Come on lets move.

Abhi - ok but before moving , pointing to his lips, ek baar phirse…..

Tarika - Abhiiiiiiiiiiiii ….

Now their life journey starts in a single track ...

 **A / n :**

 **Happy valentine day….. : )**

 **Fine guys, with this chapter I am taking a long break from FF because I need to concentrate on my career right now.** **hope to meet you all soon with a fresh chapter and I will also update my DUO story then.** **Thanks all for your support till now..**

 **Bye.**


End file.
